Nasuverse Play FGO
by Vaynard
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek, Carnival Phantasm/Hollow ataraxia-style tentang reaksi para karakter Nasuverse saat bermain FGO. Slight romance, full humor (semoga). Beberapa dari pengalaman nyata (lol). Updated for GUDAGUDA!
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah ficlet, Carnival Phantasm/Hollow ataraxia-style tentang reaksi Nasuverse saat bermain FGO. Slight romance, full humor (semoga). Beberapa dari pengalaman pribadi.

Disclaimer: EMIYA – UBW 2015 ver. © Fukasawa Hideyuki

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

* * *

 **1\. Distraction**

" _Ramen_ , kah? Tampaknya lezat," komentar Shirou begitu Ayako Mitsuzuri meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja. Mantan kapten klub kyudo itu menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak biasanya Shirou membahas menu makan siang mereka. "Tapi, hmmm, apa menu seperti itu cocok untuk makan malam?"

"Memikirkan menu makan malam?" tanya Ayako.

"Benar," Shirou mengelus dagunya. "Sebentar lagi musim panas, dan nafsu makan semua orang sedang hebat-hebatnya. Apa _ramen_ cukup buat mereka..."

Menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Shirou dengan 'mereka', Ayako memandang Shirou dengan iba.

"Um... Emiya, aku sudah lama kepikiran ini... kamu sepertinya benar-benar jadi koki pribadi untuk Saber-san dan Fujimura-sensei, ya?"

Pernyataan itu menghentikan Shirou yang hendak mengucapkan 'selamat makan'. Bahkan, sepertinya waktu juga berhenti sejenak. Ayako berkedip sekali-dua kali. Apa ia salah bicara?

Suasana canggung pecah oleh bunyi kepala Shirou yang menghantam meja kantin, membuat beberapa pasang mata menolehinya.

"K-kau benar, Mitsuzuri," gumam si rambut merah. "Akhir-akhir ini, bukannya karirku atau pendidikanku selanjutnya, aku malah memikirkan malah menu masakan! Pagi aku memikirkan menu makan siang, siang aku memikirkan menu makan malam, dan malamnya aku memikirkan menu sarapan! Apa yang salah dengan diriku?!"

"Meskipun kamu bilang begitu..." Ayako menyandarkan diri di kursi, dan membuka sumpit sekali pakainya. _"Salahnya dengan dirimu, kenapa kamu begitu niat masak padahal lawannya dua orang berperut lubang hitam itu..."_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini terus, aku... aku..." Shirou mengangkat wajahnya, yang kini berkeringat dingin. "Aku akan menjadi koki pribadi mereka selamanya! Bahkan mungkin sampai akhirat pun aku harus mengontrak dewa makanan untuk menjadi Counter Guardian Makanan!"

Ini membuat sang mantan kapten klub _kyudo_ tertegun. Jarang sekali Shirou minta bantuan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepadanya, sampai meracau tidak jelas lagi! Sebagai (salah satu dari sekian banyak) anak yg menyukai keberadaan sang _Brownie_ Homurahara itu, Ayako merasa perlu memberinya solusi.

"Alihkan saja perhatian mereka dari makanan."

Ekspresi Shirou saat itu seolah mengatakan bahwa, 'percuma menghitung pasir di pantai'. Alias mustahil dan sia-sia. Ayako merasa (sedikit) tersinggung.

"M-maksudku... beri mereka kesibukan atau apa, sehingga tidak terlalu membuatmu bingung memasak yang berlebihan! Contohnya Taiga-maksudku, Fujimura-sensei. Karena beliau guru, jadi aku yakin saat minggu ujian tidak merepotkanmu. Benar?"

Shirou mengangguk sekali.

"Mengerti? Bahkan Fujimura-sensei masih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding makan. Begini-begini beliau itu guru profesional. Tapi si pirang dari Inggris itu, Saber-san... memangnya dia ada kegiatan apa di rumahmu selain menumpang dan makan?"

Shirou berpikir sejenak... dua jenak... cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab lemah, "Umm, dia melatihku kendo?"

"Selain itu? Saat kamu sekolah? Dia bahkan jarang keluar rumah, kan? Apa dia itu NEET?"

Buh!

Shirou menyemprotkan air yang diminumnya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan air mata sampai melelehi pipinya. Oke, ini mulai membuat Ayako risih. Shirou Emiya yang itu, yang pelit senyum apalagi tertawa, bisa seperti itu dengan sedikit perkataan sarkas?

Mungkin benar, otaknya sudah rusak gara-gara terlalu banyak memikirkan menu makanan.

"Saber, NEET? Mu-mungkin kau benar, Mitsuzuri! Si Raja Orang Lapar itu, hanya bersemangat saat menghajarku dengan _shinai_ atau saat makan! Selain itu, dia menganggur! Bahkan si brengsek Archer saja punya kerjaan di bengkel motor!"

"O-ooh," Ayako mengangguk-angguk khidmat. "Jadi, solusinya mudah. Berikan Saber-san itu kesibukan, supaya tidak memikirkan makan saja."

"Tapi, apa? Kesibukan yang bisa membuat seseorang sampai lupa makan...?"

" _Game_."

Tiba-tiba Minoru Mitsuzuri, adik Ayako, muncul di samping meja mereka. Wajahnya malas seperti biasa, dan sepertinya bertambah masam saat Shirou menatapnya.

"Minoru? Ada apa?" tanya sang kakak.

"Ada urusan yang berhubungan dengan klub, _aneki_. Matou-senpai... sedang sibuk," kata Minoru. Lalu dia menolehi kembali kepada Shirou, "Kuulangi, _senpai_. Kesibukan yang bahkan bisa membuatmu lupa makan... _video game_."

"H-hoo, benar juga. Kudengar para pemain _hardcore_ bisa tahan belasan jam hanya dengan sekaleng minuman energi," Shirou mengangguk. Meskipun dia tidak tertarik dengan dunia virtual itu, tapi sahabatnya, Shinji terus mengajaknya main sehingga dia cukup tahu. "Tapi, kalau harus membiayai Saber main _game online_ berbayar, aku sedikit keberatan..."

"Kalau begitu, _game_ untuk _smartphone_ saja. Sekarang kan sedang eranya," Minoru merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel tipis dari dalamnya. "Kebanyakan _game_ -nya juga gratis untuk dimainkan... yah, kadang kau butuh uang sungguhan untuk beberapa keuntungan, sih."

" _Smartphone_ , kah?" Shirou melirik sakunya. Dia memang punya sebuah yang cukup canggih (walopun tidak terlalu perlu), hadiah dari Illya beberapa minggu lalu, agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan WhatsApp dan _video call_. Saber juga dapat, karena Illya memang suka mengobrol dengan Servant-nya itu. "Boleh juga itu."

"Ide yang bagus sekali, Minoru! Tumben adikku pintar!" sembari mengatakan itu, Ayako bangkit dari mejanya untuk merangkul dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"G-gah, lepaskan, _aneki_! Ini bukan di rumah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti _sandbag_!" kata Minoru. Sang kakak melepaskannya, dan dia mulai mengutak-atik _smartphone_ -nya, "Hmm, kapan hari ada _game_ akan rilis yang sepertinya super menarik... _website_ -nya kalau tidak salah..."

Tak lama, Minoru menunjukkan layar teleponnya ke Shirou.

"Ini yang kumaksud! Angka _pre-register_ -nya saja sudah menembus 300 ribu! Itu hanya _user_ Jepang, belum termasuk luar negeri!"

Itu jelas akan menarik, pikir Shirou. Diapun memicingkan matanya untuk membaca banner website yang penuh warna itu, dan...

"Fate/Grand Order. 'Panggillah pahlawan dari berbagai zaman untuk bertarung bersamamu sebagai Servant, dan berusaha mengubah masa depan dalam 7 Perang Cawan Suci!' Hmm... eeeh-?!" Shirou terperanjat. "'Servant', 'Perang Cawan Suci'... itu kan-!"

"Benar, dari _franchise_ super terkenal dan super diperah, Fate! Akhirnya TYPE-MOON merambah _smartphone_ , mengabaikan proyek-proyek mereka yang mangkrak!" Minoru menarik kembali telponnya, dia tampak bangga. "Semua gara-gara tuan jamur terjebak lingkaran setan."

"Hoo, sepertinya menarik. Aku juga mau main kalau begitu," kata Ayako.

Sementara kedua kakak-adik membicarakan _game_ yang belum rilis itu, Shirou... mulai panik. Jelas saja, ada _video game_ mengenai Perang Cawan Suci?! Apa-apaan ini?

...

"Itu benar," Rin menjawab dengan santainya, sedotan susu menancap di bibir merah alaminya. Setelah makan siang, Shirou langsung ngacir ke kelas 3B, ruang kelasnya dan Rin. Pembicaraan mereka yang menyinggung dunia sihir, terbenam oleh keramaian anak-anak kelas 3 yang berlaku seenaknya.

"Haaah?" Shirou hanya bisa melongo. "Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu?"

"Karena aku sudah dengar itu," Rin meletakkan kotak susunya, " _Video game_ yang terinspirasi Perang Cawan Suci kan? Katanya, _developer_ _game_ itu adalah orang-orang dalam Asosiasi Penyihir. Karena aku tidak tertarik, aku tidak mau tahu lebih banyak, sih."

"O-orang dalam asosiasi... tunggu dulu! Kalau benar begitu, kenapa mereka mengambil resiko membocorkan sihir kepada masyarakat awam dengan _game_ seperti itu?!"

"Hmph, orang awam takkan menyadari apapun," terdengar suara Archer, menyeberangi ruang dan waktu dalam wujud rohnya. "Banyak 'kan game seperti itu, ber- _genre_ fantasi dan sihir."

"Hee? Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak soal ini, Archer," komentar Rin.

"Yah, Gilgamesh kapan hari berkoar padaku, aku pun terpaksa tahu," kedua orang itu bisa merasakan si Servant Pemanah mengangkat bahunya. "Shirou Emiya, soal ini sebaiknya kau tanyakan ke Gilgamesh saja, karena dia yang paling update. Percuma tanya Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Grekk.

Rin meremas kotak susu di tangannya. "Apa maksudmu, Archer?"

"Maksudku sesuai yang kau pikirkan, dan akan membuatmu marah, Master."

Dan dengan itu, keberadaan Archer menghilang, sepertinya kabur sebelum Rin meledak. Benar saja, tak sampai 10 detik Rin sudah bangkit dengan kesal.

"Gaaaah! Si kulit coklat itu! Tiap hari semakin tajam saja omongannya!"

"U-um, Tohsaka-san...?"

"Aku marah! Baiklah, Shirou! Aku juga akan main _game_ ini untuk membalas Archer!"

Dengan kata lain, Shirou terpaksa menemani Rin membeli _smartphone_ , juga mengajarinya menggunakan alat itu. Dia baru bisa pulang ke rumah pukul 10 malam... menghadapi Saber dan Taiga yang kelaparan.

...

" _Video game_? Shirou, maksudmu, permainan virtual yang dimainkan dengan alat elektronik, yang memberikan kepuasan, juga rasa pencapaian kepada penggunanya?"

"Kamu nggak usah menjelaskannya secara teknikal begitu, tapi yah... benar," Shirou, dengan wajah bengkak dan membiru, menjawab. Saber melampiaskan rasa laparnya setelah ditinggal tanpa makanan saat latihan _kendo_ barusan. "Kupikir, kamu pasti bosan di rumah, Saber. Apalagi siang hari saat aku keluar dan Fuji-nee mengajar."

"Kuhargai ide itu, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermeditasi, Shirou."

" _Dengan kata lain, nggak melakukan apa-apa,"_ pikir Shirou. "T-tapi, Saber. _Smartphone_ yang diberikan Illya itu sangat mahal, akan sia-sia rasanya kalau hanya digunakan untuk berbalas pesan. Mengisinya dengan _game_ , bisa dibilang 'memanfaatkan sebuah alat sampai batas kemampuannya', bukan?"

"Hm, kamu benar. Tapi, aku tetap-" perkataan Saber terhenti saat melihat Shirou menyodorkan smartphone miliknya ke depan wajah. Tampaklah _banner website_ Fate/Grand Order, lengkap dengan ketiga Servant utamanya.

Arturia Pendragon, Saber. Raja Para Ksatria, Raja Saat Ini dan Selamanya.

Jeanne d'Arc, Ruler. Santa dari Orleans. Sang penyelamat Perancis.

Shielder. Semuanya adalah misteri.

"Haaah? I-itu kan... aku?! Dan ada aku satu lagi (Jeanne)!" komentar Saber. "Fate/Grand Order... Perang Cawan Suci... Servant... Shirou! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

" _Kena."_

...

"Aku siap, Shirou," kata Saber. Ia duduk bersimpuh, _smartphone_ miliknya dengan gantungan Excalibur kecil (hasil trace Shirou) terletak manis di atas meja, ditemani secangkir teh juga beberapa bungkus _snack_.

"Hahaha, santai saja, Saber," kata Shirou dari dapur. Dia tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam, _smartphone_ miliknya dalam keadaan _standby_ karena dia berjanji akan menemani Saber bermain. " _Server_ -nya baru akan online jam 9 malam nanti, belum proses _download_ -nya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi dalam medan perang, siapa yang siap lebih dulu akan diuntungkan!"

"Bagimu, bahkan _video game_ itu sama seriusnya dengan Perang Cawan Suci yah," Shirou terkekeh.

...

"Jadi, Archer..."

"Rin, sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau main game ini."

"Aku belum selesai bicara! _Mou_..." Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "O-okelah kalau kamu tidak mau main, tapi paling tidak bantulah aku! Aku masih belum familiar dengan alat ini ( _smartphone_ )!"

"Oke-oke," Archer menghela napas panjang. Master-nya ini memang sangat gaptek. Dalam benaknya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk mengerjainya karena itu...

...

"Persiapannya oke?" seorang berambut panjang memasuki ruangan gelap itu, hanya terlihat nyala rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

"Tidak pernah sesiap ini, prof!" jawaban seorang pemuda yang sepertinya terlalu antusias.

"Jangan sombong. Ingat, kelengahan sedikitpun akan menghancurkanmu di medan perang."

"Profesor, bagimu ini sama seriusnya dengan Perang Cawan Suci?"

"Ini lebih serius dari itu," seorang gadis pirang, dengan cangkir di jari-jarinya yang lentik, menyeringai dingin. "Karena kita akan menjadi penguasa dunia virtual dengan ini! Bukan begitu, direktur utama?"

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan keputusasaan yang muncul dari game ini, khu khu khu," komentar seorang pria lain dari dalam kegelapan. Beratnya suara itu meyakinkan bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Ayah, aura jahatmu keluar jelas."

* * *

 **2\. Protagonis**

"U-uu... entah bagaimana, aku berhasil menyelesaikan _tutorial_ -nya..." Rin menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya.

Archer terkekeh, "Heh, Rin. Kalau baru _tutorial_ saja kamu sudah gugup seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan karir permainanmu ke depannya..."

"Diam, Archer!" teriak Rin dengan gigi tajam. Ia lalu kembali ke layar _smartphone_ -nya. "Sekarang apa...? Oh, memilih karakter? Jadi dia ini yang akan jadi perwujudanku di dunia _game_? Mari lihat."

Tampaklah 2 orang berkostum hitam-putih organisasi Chaldea yang terpampang di layar; yang seorang cowok berambut hitam acak-acakan dan bermata biru, satunya cewek berambut oranye dan mata coklat. Keduanya terlihat muda, penuh keyakinan menatap karir mereka di Chaldea.

"... mereka mirip denganmu dan Shirou Emiya," tiba-tiba Archer, yang mengintip dari balik pundak Rin, berkomentar.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat yang cowok. Rambut hitam dan mata biru seperti bangsawan. Dan yang cewek... uh ya, itu Shirou Emiya versi cewek. Senyumnya saja sama. Melihat miripnya mereka... bisa jadi mereka adalah penampilan anak kalian di masa depan."

Waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Bahkan warna di dunia ini seolah luntur. Memang begitu dahsyatnya efek dari komentar Archer itu.

"A-ANAK?!" teriak Rin. Suaranya melengking amat tinggi, sepertinya pita suara gadis itu terbakar tersulut wajahnya yang merah padam.

* * *

 **3. _Gacha_**

Dalam Grand Order, cara untuk memiliki Servant adalah dengan memanggil, _summon_. Ada dua macam _summon_ : dengan _Friendship Points_ , atau _Saint Quartz_. Untuk yang pertama, maksimal kau akan bisa mendapat Servant _Rare_ atau *3. Sedangkan dengan _Quartz_ kau bisa mendapatkan Servant paling langka dan kuat (*4-*5). Karena semua orang ingin Servant langka dan kuat, tentu mereka akan menggunakan _summon_ dengan _Quartz_.

Masalahnya...

"ARGH! Gagal lagi! _Black Keys_ sialan!"

Teriakan merana seorang Shirou Emiya menggema di ruang makan kediaman Emiya malam itu. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, kesal dan frustasi berat.

"Umm, Shirou?" Saber, di seberangnya, meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dan tadi 40 _Quartz_ terakhirku!" Shirou mengomel, mengabaikan Servant-nya. "Tahu begini aku _summon_ per 4 _Quartz_ saja!"

 _Summon_ dengan _Quartz_ juga ada 2 macam: _summon_ 1 dengan 4 _Quartz_ atau langsung _summon_ 10 dengan 40 _Quartz_. Mau mencoba peruntungan sedikit demi sedikit atau nekat mempertaruhkan segalanya... pilihan ada di tangan pemain.

Bagi Shirou Emiya yang selalu mencoba yang terbaik, tentu dia mempertaruhkan semua _Quartz_ -nya untuk _summon_ 10\. Hasilnya?

" _Black Keys_ merah, _Black Keys_ hijau, _Black Keys_ biru, pisau Azoth..." Shirou meracau. "Bahkan ada Kotomine yang berlagak gagah! AAARGHHH!"

Ya... masalahnya, tentu saja, kemungkinan mendapatkan _Servant_ langka itu cukup kecil. Selain _Servant_ kau bisa menarik _Craft Essence_ , atau CE alias kartu bergambar yang digunakan untuk _equip_ para Servant. Peliknya, kemungkinan mendapat CE, terutama _Black Keys_ (alias senjata favorit Kirei Kotomine) itu entah kenapa sangat tinggi...

"Shirou?" Saber mengintip dari sisi Shirou, dan sukses menarik perhatiannya. "Mungkin, sebaiknya serahkan padaku untuk gacha..."

Shirou menggeram. Saber memang sangat beruntung jika dibandingkan dirinya. Dia sudah mendapat Servant super langka Jeanne d'Arc (*5 Ruler), dan CE yang sangat berguna...

Memang, semua ini tergantung keberuntungan. Saber dengan Luck B jelas akan jauh lebih beruntung daripada Shirou dengan Luck E (sama seperti Archer, dirinya di masa depan)!

Tapi, Shirou tak mau bergantung pada org lain, apalagi hanya untuk game seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak usah, Saber. Aku akan mengandalkan Mashu (*3 Shielder) dan Cu Chulainn (*3 Caster) saja..." kata Shirou, pasrah. Kedua Servant itu adalah Servant "gratisan", dan tentu saja kurang bagus untuk perjalanan panjang. Untungnya, "Jika aku kesusahan, aku akan meminjam Jeanne darimu."

Dengan sistem _Friend List_ , para pemain bisa "meminjam" Servant andalan pemain lainnya. Ini untuk mempermudah permainan, terutama untuk orang-orang apes seperti Shirou.

"O-ow, tentu saja, Shirou."

"Sembari itu, aku akan menjalani _Quest_ dengan hadiah _Quartz_ lagi... siapa tahu di _summon_ kemudian hari aku akan lebih beruntung..."

Sebenarnya Shirou tak punya Servant target yang ingin dia _summon_. Apapun boleh asal *4. Ini adalah ekspektasi orang yang sudah menyerah.

Quartz bisa didapatkan gratis dengan menyelesaikan Quest, atau membeli dengan uang sungguhan. Karena Shirou sedang krisis moneter gara-gara memberi makan Saber, dia bertekad takkan mengeluarkan uang 1 yen pun untuk game ini. Jadilah dia hanya bisa mengandalkan _Quest_ untuk mengumpulkan _Quartz_...

Tak lama, 4 _Quartz_ sudah terkumpul. Quest di awal permainan memang mudah, dan masing-masing berhadiah 1 _Quartz_.

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa, Shirou?"

"Persetan semuanya! Aku akan nekat _summon_ dengan 4 _Quartz_ ini! Toh keberuntunganku sudah jelek, apapun yang terjadi aku nggak akan menyesal!" Shirou menekan tombol summon kuat-kuat, dan...

Criiiinggg!

Lingkaran cahaya keemasan muncul. Ini adalah pertanda Shirou berhasil men- _summon_ Servant langka!

"U-uwooooh?!"

"Bagus sekali, Shirou, akhirnya kamu berhasil!" Saber yang mengintip, ikut merasa bersemangat.

Criiing!  
Kartu bergambar kelas Archer muncul, dan begitu dibalik...

Archer – EMIYA muncul. Alias Archer-nya Rin. Alias Shirou dari masa depan.

Musik 'EMIYA-extended 2015' seolah berputar di latar belakang. Shirou merasa dunianya menjadi bukit gersang dengan asap dan debu.

"... ini pasti takdir," pikir Saber.

...

"Lihat ini, Archer! Akan kupertaruhkan semuanya, 40 _Quartz_!"

"Hm. Iya, iya... silakan," Archer membalik-balik koran hari ini dengan santai.

"Pasti dapat! Aku sudah melakukan semua ritual sihir untuk meningkatkan keberuntunganku!"

"Hm. Kalau begitu kemungkinannya besar, Rin."

"Akan kulakukan, sungguhan ini!"

"Aku tidak sabar lagi."

"Kenapa kamu dingin sekali, Archer?! Ini menyangkut karirku, tahu! Harusnya kamu lebih semangat!"

Archer meletakkan korannya. "... Rin, perlu berapa kali kuingatkan kalau ini hanyalah _game_?"

"A-aku tahu, _mou_..." gerutu Rin. Wajahnya memerah, malu. "N-ne, ngomong-ngomong, Archer. Apa... kamu bisa _trace_ _Quartz_?"

Archer menepuk dahinya.

"Itu mustahil."

"Uuuh! Kau nggak berguna!" teriak Rin. Iapun pasrah, dan menekan tombol _summon_ dengan 40 _Quartz_. Targetnya hanya ada satu...

Criiing!

Lingkaran cahaya keemasan muncul. Kartu bergambar kelas Saber muncul, dan begitu dibalik...

"Aku bertanya, apakah kamu adalah Master-ku?"

Saber – Arturia Pendragon muncul. Alias Saber-nya Shirou.

"YOOOOSHHHAAAA!"

Archer terjungkal dari kursinya, kaget dalam berbagai artian.

"Y-yang benar?" dia bertanya. Dan yang menjadi jawabannya adalah layar smartphone dengan kartu Saber yang menatapnya tajam.

"Lihat ini, Archer! Servant impianku! Aku berhasil, berhasil!"

"Oh, wow. Selamat, Master," kata Archer, sarkas.

...

"Anjing kampung! Siapa yang menciptakan _game_ cacat ini?! Bahkan dengan Luck _rank_ EX milikku, aku masih gagal?!" teriakan dan umpatan sang Raja Para Pahlawan menggema di ruang tamu kapel Fuyuki.

Di layar _smartphone_ (emas) miliknya, tampaklah layar hasil summon 40 _Quartz_ , dengan 2 Servant *4, juga beberapa CE langka. Bagi pemain umumnya, ini hasil yang luar biasa, tapi tidak bagi Gilgamesh.

"Hasil seperti itu dibilang gagal... kau benar-benar membuatku iri, oi," teman mainnya, Lancer, berkomentar sinis. Dia bangkit dari sofanya.

"Diam kau Anjing Culann! Ketidakberuntungan orang Irlandia-mu menular padaku, tahu!"

Walaupun lawannya sang Raja Para Pahlawan yang itu, Lancer merasa guratan otot menyembul di dahinya. "Dasar rasis brengsek. Ketidakberuntungan apanya? Aku sudah mendapat Servant *4, tahu! Kupikir aku cukup beruntung," katanya, sambil menunjukkan Berserker Heracles miliknya.

"Hmph. Itu karena ada aku di sini. Keberuntunganku menular, kalau begitu," komentar Gilgamesh.

"Brengsek..." Lancer menggerutu. Tapi dia tetap menghampiri kawan senasibnya itu, "Memangnya kau butuh Servant siapa lagi, Kinpika?"

Lancer melirik layar _smartphone_ Gilgamesh, yang sedang ada di jendela pengaturan tim itu. Tampaklah tim utama Gilgamesh: Jeanne d'Arc (*5), Arturia Pendragon (*5), Saber Alter (*4 Saber), Saber Lily (*4 Saber), dan Chevalier d'Eon (*4 Saber). Sungguh tim yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai tidak semuanya bisa diikutkan dalam pertarungan karena melebihi _unit cost_. Belum lagi kalau bertemu musuh Archer...

Tapi bukannya iri lagi yang dipikirkan Lancer saat itu, melainkan...

" _... dasar maniak Saber."_

"Aku terpaksa membeli 140 _Quartz_ lagi, sialan!" gerutu Gilgamesh.

"Hmm, coba kutebak. Kau ingin men- _summon_ dirimu sendiri?" tanya Lancer kemudian.

"Heh! Anjing kampung! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Diriku yang hebat ini, sayangnya, belum diimplementasikan ke dalam _game_! Aku mengetahuinya langsung dari _website_ ," jawab Gilgamesh. "Jadi aku harus bersabar. Tapi, bukan itu targetku!"

"Lalu, siapa?"

"Dia!" Gilgamesh menunjuk album koleksi Servant miliknya, menuju arah... Nero Claudius Augustus Caesar Germanicus (*4 Saber). "Tinggal dia, dan tim harem impianku akan komplit!"

" _Uwah..."_ Lancer menahan rasa mualnya. "Tunggu, Nero?"

Dia membuka _browser_ , menuju forum diskusi FGO, dan mencari kata kunci 'Nero'. Tak lama, dia mendapat jawabannya.

"Ah, lihat ini," Lancer menunjukkan hasil investigasinya ke Gilgamesh. "Untuk bisa men- _summon_ Nero, kau harus menamatkan Rome dulu."

"Begitukah...?"

Sejam kemudian...

"Umu. Bolehkah kamu kupanggil _Praetor_?"

Servant Nero (*4 Saber) muncul. Pada percobaan _summon_ pertama Gilgamesh setelah dia menyelesaikan _chapter_ Rome.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat," komentar si emas, dingin.

"Brengsek," jawab Lancer.

* * *

 **Next chapter**

"Perbedaanmu dan Jeanne ada di sex appeal."

"As I pray... Unlimited Maintenance Works!"

"... demi jenggot Merlin, APA ITU?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah ficlet, Carnival Phantasm/Hollow ataraxia-style tentang reaksi Nasuverse saat bermain FGO. Slight romance, full humor (semoga). Beberapa dari pengalaman nyata (lol).

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

 **4\. Unlimited Maintenance Works**

Sudah 40 jam lebih server Fate/Grand Order _down_. Padahal, baru saja 3 hari _online_! Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah membludaknya pemain, yang jauh melebihi ekspektasi... terutama dari fans luar Jepang. Dan juga mereka yang membuat banyak akun untuk mencoba peruntungan di _gacha_ pertama. Server meledak, dan game terpaksa ditutup untuk _maintenance_.

Selama itu pula kesabaran para pemain hampir meletus. Terutama mereka yang tak punya kegiatan selain main FGO... seperti Saber.

BAMM!

Saber meninju meja makan kediaman Emiya dengan kekuatan yang tak kau kira bisa keluar dari tubuh sekecil itu. Shirou yang terhenyak menjatuhkan biskuit di tangannya, sementara Rin masih meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama! Sampai kapan _maintenance_ ini berlanjut?!" teriak sang Raja Para Ksatria.

Rin meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "Pertanyaanku sama denganmu, Saber. Tapi, siapa yang tahu."

"Maa, maa. tenanglah, Saber," Shirou berusaha menenangkan Servant-nya itu. "Berdasarkan informasi dari sumber yang amat terpercaya (Gilgamesh), server akan dibuka kembali besok siang. Berikut _update_ dan kompensasi berupa 20 _Saint Quartz_. Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa _gacha_ lagi."

Dia masih dendam karena Servant SR (*4) pertamanya adalah Archer EMIYA.

"Ooh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak sabar segera ingin membersihkan Fuyuki dari pengaruh Grail," kata Saber. Dia berdiam sejenak, lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi... itu masih besok siang kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sampai saat itu?"

"Menunggu. Tidak ada cara lain," tiba-tiba Archer muncul. Walaupun tidak ikut bermain, Rin memang selalu menyeretnya ikut, untuk membantu kalau-kalau ia salah pencet lagi di ponselnya.

"Archer?"

"Master, aku punya sesuatu yang cocok untuk situasi seperti ini. Mungkin bisa menghibur."

Shirou dan yang lain pun memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke Archer, penasaran. Tak biasanya si Servant sarkas itu berniat menghibur! Menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian, Archer memasang wajah super seriusnya. Bahkan, mana seperti memancar keluar dari badannya!

Apa ini... Noble Phantasm?!

" _I am the bone of my game_."

Musik EMIYA – 2015 extended version, menghentak di latar belakang.

" _AP is my body and Rolls are my blood  
I have created over a thousand accounts.  
Unknown to Reddit, Nor known to Type-moon.  
Have withstood pain to create many accounts,  
Yet, those hands will never hold any 5 stars.  
So as I pray, unlimited maintenance works_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Archer menghilang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya langsung ngacir untuk menghindari amukan Rin dan yang lain.

Whuuuu...

Angin dingin yg membawa sehelai daun, seolah bertiup di ruang tamu kediaman Emiya.

"... Shirou. Kalau sudah besar jangan tumbuh jadi orang brengsek sepertinya, oke?" kata Rin kemudian.

"Memangnya kau ibuku?!" Shirou menghantam meja.

...

Keesokan siangnya, saat yg dinantikan tiba. Sesuai janji DELiGHTWorks, server sudah dibuka kembali. Bahkan ada _update_ kecil untuk _gameplay_! Plus 20 _quartz_. Singkatnya, penantian yang cukup berarti.

"Yang terpenting buatku sih, _quartz_ -nya," kata Shirou. Kini dia sudah siap di menu _summon_. "Akan kugunakan semuanya, demi menggantikan orang ini (Archer)!"

"Hmm, semoga beruntung, Shirou," kata Saber, yang lagi asyik membersihkan area Fuyuki dari wabah tengkorak dan Dragon Tooth Warrior.

Shirou menghela napas panjang, lalu...

"... _My body is made of swords_."

Mengatakan itu sembari menekan tombol _gacha_ 4 quartz. Karena itu mantra yang menggambarkan dirinya sendiri (dan Archer), dia yakin bisa meningkatkan keberuntungan saat _summon_...

Hasilnya?

 _Black Keys_.

" _My blood is of iron, and my heart is of glass_."

 _Black Keys_.

" _I survived through countless battles_."

Pisau Azoth.

" _Not even once retreating. Not even once being victorious_."

 _Craft Essence_ bergambar dirinya sendiri... dengan jubah merah Archer. Pada saat ini wajah Shirou seolah bertambah tua. Rambutnya memutih dan kulitnya menghitam (alias jadi Archer) karena frustasinya.

Hingga hanya tersisa 4 _quartz_. Shirou pun pasrah. Apapun hasil _summon_ terakhir ini dia tak peduli lagi, pokoknya Servant!

" _The bearer lies here alone... forging iron in the hill of swords_ ," suaranya sudah sangat lirih saat itu, seperti dia benar-benar merasakan sakit. Di hatinya.

Criiiing!

Kartu Saber berwarna emas muncul! Shirou melonjat dari posisi duduk bersilanya, dan...

Siegfried, sang Ksatria Berdarah Naga (*4 Saber) muncul.

"Uwoooooh! Siegfried!" dia bersorak.

Mendengar itu, Saber bangkit dan menghampiri sang Master, ingin ikut merayakan keberhasilannya, "Bagus sekali, Shirou!"

"Namaku Siegfried. Senang melayani anda, Master," kata Siegfried.

Ekspresi bahagia Shirou seolah membeku mendengar suara sang Servant. Karena... sepertinya suara itu akrab di telinga.

"Dia ini ksatria terhormat. Bagus sekali! Satu kursi lagi di timku! Suatu saat aku juga akan mendapatkannya," Saber tampak sangat antusias.

Hal yang sama tidak dirasakan Shirou. Karena dilihat baik-baik, Siegfried itu mirip seseorang. Rambut perak, kulit agak kecoklatan, dan suara itu, tak salah lagi,

"Dia mirip Archer..."

A/N: Seiyuu Siegfried sama dengan Archer EMIYA, Junichi Suwabe. Untuk tambahan ironi, _backstory_ mereka juga mirip...

* * *

 **5\. Appeal**

Demam Fate/Grand Order (FGO) menyebar bagaikan lumpur Cawan Suci di Fuyuki ini. Hampir semua orang yang dikenal Shirou memainkannya, tidak terkecuali para Servant. Meskipun game ini masih belum ada fitur PvP atau permainan tim lain, sehingga mereka tidak bisa main bersama walaupun bisa online berbarengan, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat para pemainnya. Sebaliknya, ini membuat mereka semakin penasaran atas rahasia-rahasia game ini yang bisa diketemukan bersama.

Illyasviel von Einzbern adalah salah satu yang paling antusias soal bermain bersama. Ia sering mengajak pemain lainnya berkumpul, walaupun hanya Shirou dan Saber yang biasanya mau. Maka, Illya selalu menyamakan progress nya dengan si _oniichan_ dan Servant favoritnya (kedua setelah Berserker itu), agar mereka bisa berpetualang bersama di akun masing-masing.

Hari itu, Illya main lagi ke kediaman Emiya, membawa Sella yang kurang antusias, dan Leysritt yang penuh semangat yang bisa tampil di wajah tanpa emosinya.

"Ta-daaa!" Illya memamerkan layar utamanya, di mana karakter cowoknya yg bernama Emiyashiro ditemani ketiga Servant-nya; Heracles, Saber Arturia, dan Bathory (*4 Lancer). Dalam urusan _gacha_ , ia memang cukup beruntung. Pertama mencoba peruntungan setelah _tutorial_ , Heracles langsung muncul.

"Oooh, selamat, Illyasviel. Aku yang di sana akan menjadi pedangmu," kata Saber, ikut merasa senang. Kalau ia sih lebih beruntung dari Illya, di _gacha_ pertamanya langsung dapat Jeanne. Kemarin ia menarik Saber Alter, yang segera dicadangkan karena merasa kurang nyaman melihatnya.

"Lalu, aku..." Leys memamerkan Vlad (*5 Berserker) dan Carmilla (*4 Assassin) miliknya.

"... bersama orang-orang beruntung seperti kalian membuatku minder," Shirou menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak, hasil _summon_ Servant miliknya yang beruntung adalah... dirinya sendiri dari masa depan. Dan orang yang mirip dirinya. Sungguh pertanda buruk, dia bersikeras.

"Jangan begitu, Shirou!" Illya menepuk-nepuk pundak kakak angkatnya itu, menciptakan bunyi yang nyaring. Kekuatan yang ia gunakan tidak sesuai perawakan kecilnya. "Suatu saat, kamu juga pasti beruntung! Maksudku, _Lancer_ saja mendapat St. Martha (*4 Rider) kemarin!"

Illya memang membuat grup khusus di WA yang beranggotakan para pemain FGO di kota Fuyuki ini. Di situlah mereka bisa mengobrol, memamerkan tim dan keberuntungan masing-masing, juga bertanya tips dan trik bermain. Seperti Lancer, kemarin dia memamerkan hasil _gacha_ terbarunya.

"Dan dia takut telah menggunakan semua keberuntungannya... dia kan mengincar gurunya itu," kata Saber, merujuk si seksi Scathach (*? Lancer) yang jadi incaran banyak pemain cowok.

"Makanya Shirou, siapa tahu keberuntunganmu itu hanya tertunda!" lanjut Illya.

"Terimakasih, Illya. Itu... cukup menghiburku," Shirou menepuk-nepuk kepala adik angkatnya itu, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Di latar belakang, Sella mencengkeram cangkir tehnya sampai retak.

"Daripada itu, ayo, kita main," Leys sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi. Homunculus tanpa ekspresi itu mengangkat-angkat ponselnya, ingin segera memulai.

...

"Shirou, kamu sudah sampai chapter terakhir Fuyuki?" tanya Illya.

"Hmm, baru kemarin malam. Aku nggak mau mengakui ini, tapi Archer dan Siegfried benar-benar membantuku," kata Shirou. Diapun memencet tombol Fuyuki – Chapter 11, area boss terakhir.

Sesosok ksatria pedang dengan aura hitam pun muncul.

Dengan kelas Saber, ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Saber, namun tatapannya menunjukkan sikap tanpa kompromi dan tirani yang teramat sangat. Berbeda dari tatapan penuh respek dan wibawa dari Raja Para Ksatria.

"Saber Alter?" komentar Shirou. Saber, di sisi lain meja, tubuhnya berguncang mendengar nama itu.

Baru saja tim Shirou menyapanya, pedang hitam di tangan Saber Alter memancarkan cahaya hitam.

"O-oi! Dia langsung pake Noble Phantasm! _Nandesaaa_?!"

Tiba-tiba Mashu Kyrielite alias Shielder muncul dan menggunakan perisainya. Ternyata itu adalah Noble Phantasm miliknya, Lord Chaldeas! Dengan itu ia bisa menetralisir serangan Saber Alter!

Shirou menghela napas lega. "Mashu menyelamatkanku... sekarang pertarungan yang sebenarnya dimulai! Untuk kali ini aku merasa beruntung punya Archer yang lumayan kuat."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Excalibur... Morgaaaaaan!"

" _Nandesaaaa_?! Lagi?!"

WUUUUNGGG!

Tim Shirou tenggelam dalam cahaya hitam. Saat serangan itu usai, yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan _mana_ dan roh Servant-nya yang tewas... bukan, _menguap_.

Singkatnya, dia kalah.

"... di mana Rho Aias-mu, Archeeeer?!" teriak Shirou, kesal. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

Archer, di kediaman Tohsaka, bersin.

Illya terkikik, "Shirou, bodoh! Mestinya kamu menggunakan _skill_ pertama Shielder untuk blok Noble Phantasm-nya!"

"Atau, pakai Noble Phantasm-nya, Jeanne," sambung Leys.

Shirou memukul telapak tangannya.

"Ah, begitu triknya? Oke, akan kucoba lagi. Saber, pinjam Jeanne-nya."

"Baik, Shirou."

Tak lama, terdengar kata-kata terakhir dari Alter. Pertarungan berakhir! Shirou meletakkan ponselnya dan menghela napas lega.

"Fuuh. Untuk pertarungan pertama melawan boss, tim ini cukup berhasil, kurasa."

"Kerja bagus, Shirou! Walaupun aku langsung sukses di percobaan pertama, sih," kata Illya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal selama ini?" tiba-tiba Saber, yang dari tadi diam, berkata. Wajah sang Servant Pedang itu tampak begitu serius, secara otomatis membuat Shirou, Illya, dan Leys (juga Sella di belakang) memfokuskan perhatian mereka, seolah menghadap titah raja. _Charisma rank_ B! "Aku... punya banyak kembaran di game ini! Ada aku sendiri, lalu Alter dan Lily... Jeanne, d'Eon, dan Nero. Padahal kita semua tak ada hubungan sejarah maupun keluarga. Apa maksudnya ini, aku penasaran."

Pertanyaan bagus. Memang, banyak yang mirip dengan Saber Arturia di Grand Order ini. Bahasan ini memang belum pernah diangkat, Shirou dan kawan-kawan menunggu reaksi dari yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu.

Illya memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu karena ilustrator game ini pecinta berat Saber?"

"Uwah. Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya... Gilgamesh?" komentar Shirou.

"Tidak! Jangan, siapapun, asal jangan dia!" Saber bergidik.

Nun jauh di Kapel Fuyuki sana, Gilgamesh bersin amat keras.

Kembali ke kediaman Emiya...

"T-tapi, imitasi sebanyak apapun, tentu saja yang orisinal lebih bagus dari mereka, kan?" Saber membusungkan dada ratanya.

"Saber. Siapa bilang imitasi tak bisa mengalahkan yang orisinal?" komentar Shirou dengan wajah super serius (yang tidak perlu). "Jika lawanmu adalah yang orisinal, maka lampauilah mereka!"

Nun jauh di kapel Fuyuki sana, Gilgamesh bersin amat keras (lagi).

"Oh, itu kanker paru-paru. Aku turut berduka, _kinpika_ ," kata seorang gadis berambut perak.

Buat orang kebanyakan, ocehan seperti itu akan membuatmu jadi target sasaran Gate of Babylon. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Caren Hortensia namanya, Master-nya Gilgamesh (dan Lancer).

"Enak saja!" teriak Gilgamesh. Hanya begitu dan si raja emas tidak bisa melawan lagi, entah kenapa.

Kembali ke kediaman Emiya...

"Enak saja! Jelas aku yang lebih unggul!" Saber tampak ngotot. Tapi, keringat dingin mengaliri pipinya, sepertinya ia ragu akan sesuatu.

Shirou tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengatakannya. Karena dia kan laki-laki!

"Untuk kali ini Shirou benar, Saber. Maksudku, lihat ini," Illya membuka kartu Arturia-nya, dan membuka kartu Jeanne milik Saber, membandingkannya. Ia menuding... bagian kewanitaan tertentu mereka, atau secara gamblang, dada. "Jeanne unggul soal _sex appeal_. Seorang Santa yang memiliki proporsi seperti model film dewasa!"

"Illyasviel! Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar, semudah itu!?" teriak Saber, dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

 **6\. Suddenly Heracles**

Setelah menyelesaikan Fuyuki, Order kedua di Perancis pun terbuka. Berikut hadiah berupa Cu Chulainn (*3 Caster) dan kemungkinan mendapatkan Saber Alter di _gacha_ dengan _quartz_. Bagi kebanyakan pemain, ini menjadi penanda untuk beralih ke chapter selanjutnya karena penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya. Namun, tidak dengan Saber.

Sesuai dengan ikrarnya, ia ingin membersihkan Fuyuki di game dari pengaruh lumpur hitam Cawan Suci. Maka ia pun memainkan _Free Quest_ yang terbuka setelah cerita di Fuyuki selesai. Kebanyakan misi-misi itu berisikan tengkorak dan Dragon Tooth Warriors, yang tentu saja bukan halangan bagi tim Saber.

Maka, sampailah ia pada area X-G. Hanya ada 1 misi di sana, yang menggunakan 15 AP (stamina) dan berhadiah 1 _quartz_.

"Ini _Free Quest_ terakhir di Fuyuki?" tanya Illya, yg kini duduk di pangkuan Saber.

"Benar. Tidak ada batasan level yang diperlukan, sepertinya mudah," gumam si ksatria. "Baiklah, aku masuk. Dengan misi ini, tugasku di Fuyuki akan berakhir."

"Saber, jangan nekat..." Shirou memberinya peringatan.

"Shirou. Tanpa keberanian, takkan ada jalan," kata Saber.

Sementara, layar ponselnya menunjukkan _Fatal Battle_ , alias pertarungan melawan boss. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah _loading_ , adalah latar belakang Fuyuki membara yang tiap kali dilihat selalu membuatnya merasa tidak enak, dan...

Sesosok bayangan tinggi besar penuh otot, seperti akibat seseorang yang penasaran dia bisa berotot sampai seperti apa, dengan kelas Berserker. Level 62. HP: 200 ribu.

Seluruh warna di kediaman Emiya seolah luntur.

"Demi jenggot Merlin... APA ITU?!"

"Grrrrr!"

Suara geramannya cukup akrab di telinga...

"Itu Heracles," kata Illya.

...

Diselingi banyak "graaa", "grrrrr", dan "grroaaaaa", tim milik Saber dikembalikan ke Cawan Suci (aka tewas), rata hanya dalam 3 giliran. Tentu saja dia kalah! Rata-rata level timnya adalah 30!

"... aku akan belajar dari blunder ini," kata Saber.

* * *

 **\- Omake -**

 **EX1. Dream Team**

Shirou, "Siapapun asal bukan Archer. Dan orang yang mirip Archer. Dan orang dengan senjata yang di- _trace_ Archer!"

Saber, "Round Table All-Star! Para ksatria terbaik dari seluruh penjuru Eropa! Kecuali Gilgamesh, tentunya."

Rin, "Aku sudah punya Servant terbaik, Arturia, jadi siapapun setelahnya tidak masalah."

Illya, "Semua untuk mendukung Heracles, menjadikannya Servant terkuat di FGO! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia hanya *4?!"

Gilgamesh, "Saber Arturia, Alter, dan Lily. Juga Mordred. Dan d'Eon. Lalu, Nero. Oh, apa aku lupa mengatakan... Jeanne? Mereka semua sudah kumiliki! Lalu, Sakura Saber dan Demon Saber juga perlu ada di game!"

Lancer, "Aku hanya ingin guruku di tim!"

...

Sakura, "Aku hanya ingin muncul di fic ini..."

* * *

Next chapter

" _Viva la France_!"

"Naga hanyalah burung layang-layang yang agak besar."

"UWOOOOOOOHHHH! JEAANNNEEEEEEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah ficlet, Carnival Phantasm/Hollow ataraxia-style tentang reaksi Nasuverse saat bermain FGO. Slight romance, full humor (semoga). Beberapa dari pengalaman nyata (lol).

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

 **7\. C'est la vie**

Jika pemain menyelesaikan cerita di Fuyuki, maka panggung akan beralih ke Orleans, Perancis; tepatnya ke masa setelah Perang Seratus Tahun yang melibatkan Inggris dan Perancis. Tentu saja, jika berbicara mengenai Perang Seratus Tahun, seorang Santa dari Orleans pun terbayang di pikiran.

"Jadi di sini, karakter utamanya Jeanne?" tanya Shirou.

"Benar. dengan kata lain, ia akan selalu menjadi _Guest_ di timmu, Shirou," jawab Saber, yang kini merebahkan badan atasnya di atas meja makan kediaman Emiya, dengan ponsel tergenggam erat. Sama seperti Master-nya dan Illya juga Leys, ia juga baru masuk ke Orleans. Sebenarnya ia sudah menamatkan Fuyuki terlebih dahulu daripada mereka, hanya saja pertemuannya dengan Heracles (lv 62) menyadarkannya agar tidak sombong.

"Bagus itu. Ada Servant defensif sepertinya, aku nggak perlu khawatir dengan pertahanan! Saatnya pakai tim super ofensif!" kata Shirou. Dia pun memasukkan Siegfried, Jing Ke (*3 Assassin), dan Shielder ke timnya. Slot terakhir disiapkannya untuk Jeanne, entah _Guest_ -nya atau milik Saber.

Saber sendiri, sebagai gantinya, meminjam Siegfried milik Shirou.

"Shirou, apa yang terjadi dengan Archer? Kenapa kamu tidak memasukkannya ke tim?"

"... Saber, kamu ingat pertarungan melawan Saber Alter kemarin? Waktu itu dia sama sekali nggak berguna! Serangannya tidak sakit, Noble Phantasm-nya pun geli-geli! Bahkan lebih cocok disebut 'Unlimited Tickle Works'! Sebagai pemilik _Reality Marble_ yang sama, aku merasa terhina!"

"Tapi Shirou, Archer itu dirimu di masa depan... jelas tidak mungkin UBW nya lebih lemah-"

"Pokoknya dia nggak berguna! Akan kusimpan dia sampai bertemu musuh Saber lagi."

...

Selain Jeanne sebagai karakter utama, para Roh Pahlawan asli Perancis juga terlibat dalam kisah di Orleans ini. Salah satunya adalah sang ratu Perancis di masa Revolusi yang terkenal karena sifat borosnya, juga kematian cukup tragisnya di bawah guillotine, Marie Antoinette. Lucunya, di Grand Order, sang eksekutor Marie, Charles-Henri Sanson (*2 Assassin) ternyata _yandere_ padanya.

" _Viva la France_!" kata Marie (*4 Rider), setelah Shirou menyelesaikan pertarungan.

Karena desainnya benar-benar imut dan perangainya manis, sang Servant Penunggang itu sudah menjadi _Guest_ tetap di timnya Shirou, menggantikan Jeanne untuk sementara.

"... Rider ini manis sekali, ya," komentar Shirou untuk yang kesekian kali sore itu.

Saber tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Shirou karena ia terus teralihkan oleh... bagian tertentu Jeanne di timnya, yang jadi semakin terlihat setelah _Ascension_. Tapi ia juga sempat menggunakan Marie di tim untuk mencoba kemampuannya, apakah pantas bergabung dengan tim impannya, "Round Table All-Star" kelak.

"Benar. Berbeda dengan bayanganku tentang Marie Antoinette yang historikal... ia tampak seperti anak-anak. Perangainya juga sama."

"Anak-anak? Apa maksudmu, Saber? Marie sudah dewasa. Umurnya di sini sudah 20 lebih, lho," Shirou menyangkalnya.

"Masa? Tapi-"

"Wanita dewasa yang dadanya sangat, sangat rata."

"Shirou... kamu melihat apa darinya?" Saber meneteskan keringat dingin. Entah kenapa, ia juga merasa tersindir...

* * *

 **8\. Savior of France**

BAMMM!

Saat istirahat makan siang, Shirou yang sedang memakan bentou-nya dalam damai, dikejutkan oleh hantaman di mejanya. Dia menjaga ketenangannya, lalu mengangkat wajah... untuk melihat seorang Rin Tohsaka, yang sepertinya kurang tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya merah dan pelupuk matanya menghitam.

"Uwaah... apa yang terjadi padamu, Tohsaka?"

"Kurang tidur gara-gara ini," Rin mendorong ponselnya, dengan layar menunjukkan peta Orleans di Fate/Grand Order.

"Ah, Saber juga begitu. Dasar, semestinya kamu bisa mengontrol diri-"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak main berlebihan seperti Saber! Aku hanya frustasi sampai tidak bisa tidur!" Rin menarik nafas panjang, lalu, menekan salah satu Chapter di Orleans dan masuk ke dalam pertarungan.

"Frustasi gara-gara mereka!"

Tampaklah di layar Rin, timnya yang terdiri dari Arturia (*5 Saber), Cu Chulainn (*3 Lancer), dan Siegfried (punya Shirou)... menghadapi 3 ekor naga. Masing-masing HP-nya belasan ribu, dibandingkan timnya yang maksimal 9 ribu.

"Naga! Dan naga! Lalu, naga, lebih banyak naga! Orleans terkena wabah naga! Ide sialan apa ini, yang mengatakan kalau naga lebih kuat dari Roh Pahlawan?!" teriak Rin.

Teriakan ini tidak mengganggu murid-murid lain, mereka justru kompak mengangguk setuju. Rupanya, sama dengan Rin, mereka mengalami masalah dengan naga.

"Oh, ini gara-gara Jeanne Alter itu kan? Untuk membalas dendam ke warga Perancis yang menyeretnya ke tiang eksekusi, dia menjadi _Dragon Witch_ dan menurunkan banyak sekali naga ke sana..." Shirou menjelaskan dengan santainya. "Eh, bukan. Mereka itu _wyvern_! Aku pernah dengar dari Saber, perbedaan naga dan _wyvern_."

Naga eropa (dragon) berbentuk seperti kadal dengan campuran dinosaurus, mereka memiliki 2 pasang kaki dan tangan (atau kaki depannya), juga sayap seperti kelelawar. Sedangkan _wyvern_ , kaki depan atau tangannya, menyatu dengan sayap.

"Jadi lebih tepat, wabah _wyvern_. Hmm, hmm," Shirou mengangguk puas atas analisanya.

"Bagiku mereka semua naga... tapi Shirou, bukan itu yang perlu kau perhatikan!" Rin memukul mejanya Shirou lagi. Hilang sudah karisma dan pesona si murid teladan, seolah ditiup nafas _wyvern_. "Naga-naga itu terlalu kuat! HP-nya besar dan serangannya sakit! Sudah begitu, banyak sekali! Tiap Chapter musuhnya hanya naga! Membosankan dan menyebalkan!"

"Oh. Itu masalahmu? Heh. Mereka mudah dikalahkan, kok," Shirou terkekeh sinis. Bagi Rin, itu seperti dia melihat Archer tengah mengejeknya. Tentu itu membuatnya semakin naik pitam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shirou membungkukkan badannya, dengan rambut acak-acakan bekas terkena pukulan yang diperkuat dengan sihir.

"Maaf. Aku nggak akan sombong lagi," kata Shirou.

"Hmph. Sudah layak dan sepantasnya," Rin menyilangkan lengannya. "Lagian, apa hakmu sampai kamu berlagak begitu? Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan Orleans?"

"Sudah, kok," Shirou mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan masuk ke FGO. Tampak dia sudah berada di awal Rome Order, stage setelah Perancis. "Aku, Saber, dan Illya menyelesaikan Orleans dalam 3 hari."

Semua orang di sana terperanjat. Tiga hari itu bisa dibilang sangat cepat, jika memperhatikan waktu mengisi AP (stamina untuk bermain)!

"HAAAH?! Kok bisa?! Kamu hanyalah EMIYA All-Star!" komentar Rin.

Dzigg.

"Ouch. Itu menohok sekali, Tohsaka..." Shirou menggeritkan giginya. Berkat timnya yang dihuni Archer dan Siegfried, berikut pemainnya, orang-orang di grup WhatsApp menjulukinya 'EMIYA All-Star'. Apalagi, nama pemainnya adalah Kiritsugu. "Timku sudah berubah, tahu. Akan kuperlihatkan."

Shirou menekan Chapter 13 France, yang seingatnya menjadi titik di mana para pemain stuck alias tidak bisa maju. Tapi dia santai saja. Tampaklah tim miliknya. Siegfried (*4 Saber), Kojirou Sasaki (*1 Assassin), dan Elizabeth Bathory (*4 Lancer, pinjaman dari Saber). Siegfried dan Bathory, itu wajar. Sebagai Servant *4, mereka kuat. Tapi... Kojirou?

Ini membuat Tohsaka dan anak-anak yang penasaran, mengangkat alis mereka, heran, "Haaah?!"

"Kojirou? Bisa apa Servant *1 sepertinya?" tanya Rin.

"Hehehe. Lihat dan pelajari."

Komentar sombong itu membuat kepala Shirou kembali nyeri karena pukulan Rin, tapi dia terus bermain. Kesombongannya memiliki dasar rupanya, tim itu menghabisi para _wyvern_ tanpa terluka parah. Itu karena Kojirou sang Servant kelas Assassin yang memiliki keuntungan melawan kelas Rider, 'kelas' para _wyvern_ dan Fafnir. Apalagi, Siegfried, seperti legendanya, juga memiliki Skill untuk melawan naga.

Kojirou, dengan besi _Nippon_ -nya, mencincang para _wyvern_. Praktis Siegfried dan Bathory hanya menjadi penonton. Tak lama, Shirou sudah mencapai pertarungan terakhir. Masalah di Chapter ini memang bukan para _wyvern_ kroco. Melainkan...

GROAAAAARRR!

Fafnir, adalah naga yang dalam legendanya dibunuh Siegfried. Dia kemudian mandi dalam darahnya, menciptakan Noble Phantasm – "Armor of Fafnir" yang memberinya kekebalan serangan.

Kini, naga legendaris itu menjadi boss... yang saking besarnya, hanya terlihat dua pertiga bagian badannya di layar ponsel.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!" teriak anak-anak lain, kaget.

"Lari, Shirou, lariiii! Tim-mu yang hanya berisikan keluarga besar EMIYA takkan selamaaat!" Rin mengguncang-guncang badan Shirou, ikutan panik.

"O-oi, Tohsaka. Tenanglah dulu. Dia nggak terlalu kuat kok."

Dengan itu, Rin melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu menuding Fafnir di layar ponselnya Shirou. "Jangan sombong! Lihat, HP monster itu mencapai 56 ribu! Itu JAUH di atas Saber Alter di Fuyuki!"

"Makanya, kau perlu tim yang sesuai, Tohsaka. Lihatlah ini."

Beda dengan _wyvern_ biasa, Fafnir memanfaatkan sungguh kekuatan _Phantasmal Species_ sepertinya. Serangan biasanya bisa melukai seisi tim. Dia bisa meningkatkan kekuatan serangan dan _critical_ -nya sendiri. Dia bisa menghujani meteor ke tim lawan, menimbulkan _critical damage_. Terakhir, jurus besarnya... menyemburkan nafas api yang menutupi layar, tentu dengan _damage_ yang super sakit.

Namun tim Shirou berdiri tegak. Siegfried yang terkena Burn dan _damage_ normal dari semburan api Fafnir, menyembuhkannya dengan Personal Skill. Bathory masih memiliki 1/3 HP. Lalu, Kojirou? Sehat walafiat. Malahan, Noble Phantasm _gauge_ -nya langsung penuh dan siap digunakan!

"Tuh kan," kata Shirou.

Kini, Fafnir hanya menyisakan sekitar 20 ribu HP... sementara Kojirou sudah siap melakukan _Brave Chain_ (serangan beruntun) dengan menyertakan NP. Pada saat ini, Rin dan anak-anak lain yang menonton Shirou hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya.

"Hiken: Tsubame-gaeshi!"

Bersama erangan kematian yang memekakkan, Fafnir pun musnah dalam badai serangan _critical_...

"Kata Assassin, 'Naga hanyalah burung layang-layang yang agak besar'," kutip Shirou.

...

Sejak sore itu, Kojirou mendapat julukan baru: Sang Penyelamat Perancis.

Servant yang asli, di kuil Ryuudou, tak bisa menahan air matanya. Setelah sekian tahun ada di _franchise_ ini, akhirnya masanya telah tiba!

* * *

 **9\. Ascension**

Dalam sebuah game, selain _gameplay_ , visual juga penting. Maka, tak heran kebanyakan Servant di game FGO ini ganteng dan juga cantik. Para _bishounen_ seperti EMIYA dan Siegfried menjadi _husbando_ kaum hawa, sementara mereka yang manis-manis seperti Arturia, Jeanne, Marie, dan Shielder, menjadi _waifu_ kaum adam. Kojirou Sasaki? Dia menjadi idola semua orang.

Ehem.

Melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai visual, kadang ketampanan dan keimutan wajah saja belumlah cukup. Perlu suatu hal lain untuk menarik pemain, dan itu memanfaatkan salah satu teknik paling tua dalam sejarah pemasaran...

"Aku, Ruler – Jeanne d'Arc, siap menemani Anda dalam game ini!" salah satu Servant utama game ini menyapa si pemain dengan senyum manisnya yang penuh wibawa.

"Selamat bergabung di tim, _senpai_!" sapa Mashu Kyrielite, alias Shielder.

"Kamu orang baru kah?" Jeanne mengamati sang junior dari atas ke bawah. Proporsi tubuh yang bagus, kostum ungu ketat, pusar yang terlihat, _leotard_ , dan _zettai ryouiki_. Sang Santa Orleans tersenyum puas, sambil menepuk pundak Mashu. "Penampilan yang bagus."

"E-eh? Terimakasih..."

"Tapi... kurang 'ooomph'! Ini adalah industri _mobile game_ yang keras, tanpa keberanian kamu takkan bisa bertahan!"

"A-apa maksudmu, _senpai_?"

" _Gameplay_ , fitur, dan kesempatan _free to play_ memang bagus, tapi ada satu lagi aspek yang penting! Ah, bahkan bisa dibilang paling penting, dalam game seperti ini!" Jeanne meletakkan bendera perangnya.

Ia lalu menyingkap jubahnya, menampakkan zirah perang... yang entah kenapa memamerkan kemolekan tubuh dengan proporsi B85/W59/H86-nya. "Dan itu adalah... visual (baca: _fanservice_ )!"

"E-eeeeh?!" Mashu terperanjat, wajahnya memerah melihat adegan berani itu.

"Maka, kemarilah! Berikan aku kostum yang terbuka! Demi keberlangsungan game ini, aku rela melakukan apapun!"

...

 _Ascension_ , adalah salah satu fitur untuk memperkuat seorang Servant. Dengan _Ascension_ , kau bisa membuka _Skill_ baru, memperkuat Noble Phantasm, dan mengubah penampilan Servant.

Seperti Jeanne. _Ascension_ -nya ke tingkatan tertinggi membuatnya mengenakan kostum serba putih tanpa lengan, dengan pose bak model majalah gravure, yang... cukup kontroversial (dan super panas) bagi orang suci sepertinya.

"UWOOOOOOHHHHH! JEANNNEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan penuh nafsu Gilles de Rais menggema di Takhta Para Pahlawan.

* * *

 **Next chapter**

"Sebagai karakter utama FGO, aku menuntut penampilanku dalam fic ini!"

"Aku ini Demi-Servant... !"

"ROMAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Timeline fic ini tidak berurutan. Kadang aku akan cerita soal awal-awal game, kadang soal event terbaru, dan sebagainya. Begitu juga setting-nya. Jadi jangan bingung kalau aku tiba-tiba menulis soal FGO-verse itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

 **10\. Poster Girl**

Di dalam DelightWorks, perusahaan developer FGO, konon terdapat suatu ruangan mistis; di mana para Servant dipanggil dari Takhta Pahlawan untuk berpartisipasi dalam game. Jiwa mereka akan diubah menjadi data lewat suatu ritual sihir rumit... atau yang dikenal sebagai Sihir Agung Ketiga, Heaven's Feel (kw 2). Entah bagaimana reaksi Klan Einzbern jika mengetahui proyek ambisius ratusan tahun mereka dijadikan video game.

Tapi kita tidak sedang membahas itu.

BLAAARRR!

Pintu masuk ruang mistik terbanting membuka, mengagetkan para penghuninya berikut Flatt Escardos sang penanggungjawab proses transformasi data para Servant. Pelakunya adalah satu-satunya Ruler (saat ini) di FGO, Jeanne d'Arc, yang wajahnya tidak menampilkan keramahan seorang santa.

"Ah, nona Jeanne!" sapa si mahasiswa bengal. Dia menghampiri salah satu poster girl perusahaan game-nya itu dengan senyum lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Sebagai karakter utama FGO, aku menuntut kemunculanku dalam fic ini!" teriaknya.

Para penghuni ruangan merasa ada suatu dinding imajiner yang pecah karena ucapan itu.

"Fic...?" Flatt memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, maksudmu, fanfiction? Ya, ya, kudengar beberapa pemain game kita sudah menuliskan fanfic. Internet bekerja cepat sekali."

Jeanne nampak terkejut melihat reaksi Flatt itu. Ia berpikir kaum penyihir sepertinya tidak mau mengakrabkan diri dengan dunia modern?

Namun, tentu saja Flatt akrab dengan istilah-istilah kekinian itu. Karena selain bekerja sebagai selektor dan pengawas Servant, Profesor V favoritnya itu juga mempekerjakannya sebagai mata-mata di dunia interweb. Reddit, tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Beast's Lair, semua adalah kantor virtualnya.

Pekerjaan terbaik di dunia, menurutnya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kamu sudah mengerti... aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuanmu, tuan Escardos. Kamu kan akrab dengan dunia fans, jadi-"

"Jeanne," tiba-tiba sesosok... wanita (dilihat dari siluet tubuhnya yang aduhai) dari lingkaran sihir di dekatnya, memanggil sang Santa. "Kamu masih belum menyerah soal 'Jaman Jeanne'?"

"Ekh!"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ruler mundur selangkah, tertohok. 'Jaman Jeanne', adalah ambisi terbesar Jeanne. Ia ingin menjadi maskot baru franchise ini, menggantikan seorang Raja Para Ksatria...

"Sudah kuduga," siluet itu menaikkan bahunya dan menghela napas panjang. "Boleh kuberi saran? Menyerahlah. Itu takkan terjadi."

"Nyonya-"Jeanne bisa merasakan pemilik siluet itu memelototinya dengan aura yang mengatakan 'bahkan dewa bisa kubunuh', jadi ia buru-buru membetulkan. "Maksudku, nona Shishou! Anda tahu kalau aku takkan menyerah begitu saja! Sebagai karakter utama, peranku di game masih belum terlihat jelas! Aku-"

"Kamu sudah tampil di chapter Orleans, bukan?" potong seorang lagi di lingkaran sihir dekat sang Shishou. Dari suaranya, jelas dia adalah seorang lelaki, dan yang bisa dikenali dari siluetnya adalah... rambut jabriknya yang seolah menusuk langit-langit ruangan. "Sebaiknya kamu memberi giliran buat Servant lain. Santa kok egois."

"Tuan Amakusa-!" wajah Jeanne memerah disindir sesama orang suci dan Ruler itu. "Anda sekalian tidak mengerti! Setelah Orleans, peranku menghilang lagi! Hanya menjadi pemanis tim para pemain atau tanker mereka! Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan dan diskusi tentangku!"

"Apa kamu ingat kalau kamu sudah jadi karakter utama di beberapa serial sebelum ini? Apocrypha dan Capsule Servant contohnya. Peranmu di kedua seri itu cukup besar."

"U-uu..." Jeanne termundur lagi. Tapi, ia masih punya argumen perlawanan. "Di Apocrypha, walaupun aku karakter utama, aku kalah populer sama... pria jadi-jadian! Seorang _trap_ bisa mengalahkanku! Lalu di Capsule Servant, dua ending yang kuterima sangat mengesalkan! Game ini seharusnya jadi kesempatanku karena nona Arturia belum dapat peran besar!"

"Eh, tunggu chapter Londinium dan 'ayah' pasti akan jadi karakter utamanya!" komentar seorang gadis berzirah di lingkaran sihir lain. "Dan akan ada aku, tentunya. Aku harus buat perhitungan dengan 'ayah'!"

Jeanne menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Penulis cerita game ini terlalu terpaku pada nona Arturia!" sang Perawan Orleans ingin menangis, kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimanapun, dialah sumber uang utama franchise ini," komentar Amakusa. "Sudah, terima saja nasibmu, Jeanne. Masih untung kamu ada di game sejak awal, sebagai satu-satunya Ruler. Kelas paling langka, bersama Shielder. Kamu sudah cukup unik-"

"Satu-satunya? Ada Jeanne Alter, bukan?" komentar nona Shishou. Ya, ia bahkan mengancam penulis untuk menambahkan 'nona' di depan namanya.

"Oh, benar. Apalagi aku juga akan datang, suatu saat nanti."

Jeanne semakin terpuruk. Siapapun yang mengenal franchise ini pasti lebih menyukai versi Alter seorang Servant! Arturia Alter contohnya, dirinya sudah memiliki 3 versi: Saber, Santa, dan Lancer!

"Ah, jangan bersedih, nona Jeanne!" tiba-tiba Flatt, yang dari tadi diam tak sesuai karakternya, berucap. Di tangannya ada sebuah tablet, yang layarnya menunjukkan suatu situs fanfiction. "Aku sudah menemukanmu dalam sebuah fic! Coba lihat ini!"

Wajah Jeanne langsung bercahaya seperti matahari terbit. Ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan menghampiri Flatt dengan langkah-langkah ringan layaknya seorang gadis kecil di taman bunga.

"Mana, mana?"

...

 _Fanfic: Nasuverse Play FGO Chapter 2_

" _Maka, kemarilah! Berikan aku kostum yang terbuka! Demi keberlangsungan game ini, aku rela melakukan apapun!"_

" _UWOOOOOOHHHHH! JEANNEEEEEE!"_

...

Jeanne merunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat, sementara para Servant yang tadinya berkomentar berebut membaca fic itu.

"Seperti dugaanku," komentar Amakusa.

"Wah, fic ini memperlakukanmu seperti bintang gravure," kata gadis berzirah itu.

"Harus kau akui, Jeanne. Kostum di Ascension terakhirmu itu adalah sebuah skandal," komentar nona Shisho.

* * *

 **11\. Mashu**

Hari itu, DelightWorks mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan launching game. Selain orang-orang lama seperti Arturia, EMIYA, dan yang lain, juga ada wajah-wajah baru. Salah satunya adalah Mashu Kyrielite alias Shielder, Servant utama di game ini. Sebagai orang baru yang langsung berperan besar, ia pun menyempatkan diri berkeliling menemui para seniornya.

"Se-selamat malam, senpai sekalian!" sapanya untuk yang kesekian kali di acara itu.

Di depannya tampaklah Arturia yang sedang asyik makan seperti biasanya, dan Archer alias EMIYA yang menemaninya dengan wajah sok (masih bangga karena wajahnya sempat nampang di opening game dan kesuksesan serial anime-nya). Menyadari kehadiran seseorang (naluri senpai-nya bangkit), EMIYA menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Saya Servant baru di franchise ini. Perkenalkan, dan mo-mohon bantuannya, senpai!" kata Mashu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Archer menyeringai usil. Sudah lama tak ada yang bisa dia kerjai... maka diapun segera beraksi, "Hmm. Kamu punya sopan santun, aku akui itu. Anak muda zaman sekarang biasanya cuek pada senior mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Saber?"

Saber mengangkat wajah dari piring penuh makanannya, dan mengamati si anak baru dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu, tanpa terduga, tangannya meraih... dada Mashu.

"Tidak, Shirou- maksudku, Archer. Lihat ukuran dada ini? Sungguh sombong. Berani-beraninya."

"E-eeeh?!" Mashu hanya bisa merona.

"Dada... kupikir itu efek baju zirahnya?" komentar Archer. Mata sang mantan karakter utama eroge itu langsung tertuju pada bagian yang dimaksud. Memang cukup besar, dan menonjol (secara literal). Pantas jika Arturia merasa kesal.

"Jangan remehkan pengalamanku menilai zirah ksatria. Ini... asli," dan untuk membuktikannya, Arturia... meremasnya.

"A-aaahn! Apa yang kamu lakukan, senior?"

Teriakan manis seorang gadis itu seolah menarik pendengaran para serigala. Benar saja, tak sampai sedetik, seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bergaun merah merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Mashumallow-chaaaaan!"

Ia adalah Da Vinci, pemilik toko Saint Quartz di game. Dan, ia sangat gemas kepada dada... maksudnya, mashu-nya Mashu. Benar saja, kedua tangannya sudah meraih dan meremas kedua marshmallow itu.

"A-aku ini Demi-Servant!" kata Mashu dengan wajah memerah.

Di latar belakang, Archer hanya bisa mengangkat jempolnya.

* * *

 **12\. All Road Leads to Rome**

Setelah lolos dari wabah naga di Orleans, maka cerita berlanjut ke Grail Kedua, di Septem. Atau, wilayah kekaisaran Roma. Di sini, terjadi perang sipil pada masa pemerintahan Kaisar Nero.

"... Saber pasti takkan menyukai ini," komentar Rin saat pertama melihat perwujudan sang Kaisar.

Berwajah mirip Arturia, namun dengan proporsi tubuh yang lebih berkembang... dan tidak malu menunjukkannya, dengan kostum yang terbuka.

"Apa maksud nee-san? Nero ini manis, kok," Sakura mengatakan kalimat pertamanya di fic ini dengan lembut.

"Ck ck ck, Sakura... kau nggak mengerti apa-apa," Shinji Matou berkomentar, dia menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Seorang gadis yang mengalami kekhawatiran terhadap ukuran dadanya pasti akan semakin khawatir jika melihat seorang dengan dada yang lebih besar. Apalagi jika seseorang itu mirip _atau punya hubungan darah dengannya!_ "

"Ah, benar juga," Sakura menatap tubuh kakaknya, dan... mengelus dada.

Shinji pun terkapar dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

"A-apa salahku, Tohsaka...?"

"Kau, kau menanamkan ide aneh ke dalam Sakura!" teriak sang kakak.

...

Karena ini adalah masa kejayaan Romawi, maka Servant yang berperan adalah para Kaisar Roma.

Ada Julius Caesar, yang penampilannya tidak mirip dengan patungnya...

"Bodoh! Jangan melihat patungku dari samping! Jelas tidak mirip!" komentarnya.

Ada Caligula, sang Kaisar Gila akibat terpapar sinar bulan...

"Menjadi werewolf sebelum mereka ngetren," komentarnya.

Tentunya ada Nero.

"Aku ingin dicintai semua orang, umu!" komentarnya.

Dan terakhir, ada sang pendiri Kekaisaran Roma, sang dewa pendiri berbadan merah. Romulus.

"ROMAAAA!" komentarnya.

Saber mendengus. Dibandingkan si peniru, Nero, yang membuatnya sebal dalam banyak artian, ia lebih menyukai Romulus ini. Mereka memang sama-sama pendiri suatu negeri. Romulus dengan Roma, dan Arturia dengan Britain.

"Sudah kuputuskan, akan kumasukkan raja Romulus ini ke formasi Round Table All-Star," kata Saber, beberapa saat setelah berhasil men-summon sang Lancer *3 dari Friendship Point Summon. Beruntung seperti biasa, Arturia ini.

"Huh, kamu yakin, Saber? Dia hanyalah Servant *3 lho," tanya Illya.

"Illya, semua Servant memiliki fungsi, bahkan mereka yang memiliki * rendah," kata Shirou. "Apa kamu lupa betapa berjayanya Kojirou di Orleans?"

"... aku kan tak pakai Kojirou. Aku pakai Carmilla (*4 Assassin)," kata Illya dengan polosnya.

Shirou menggigit bibirnya. Dasar pembeli Quartz! Sudah begitu, Illya juga beruntung! Jarang sekali ia mendapat hasil summon yang buruk...

"A-apapun itu, aku tetap teguh pada pendapatku," kata Shirou. Timnya sendiri sudah kembali ke formasi awal (dengan terpaksa): EMIYA dan Siegfried. Di Roma ini banyak musuh dengan kelas ksatria, jadi kelas Assassin sudah tidak terlalu dibutuhkan.

Sementara itu, Saber...

"Semua demi Roma!"

"'Banyak jalan menuju Roma', adalah kata mutiara favoritku."

"'Roma tidak dibangun dalam satu hari', adalah kata mutiara favoritku yang kedua."

"Manusia, dari manapun mereka berada, akan kembali ke Roma suatu hari nanti."  
"Aku mengerti. Kita semua adalah Roma!"

"Klub sepakbola favoritku? Tentu saja AS Roma!"

Guratan otot muncul di dahi sang Raja Para Ksatria.

"Apa dia ini Berserker?! Dia hanya bisa bercerita tentang Roma!" teriaknya, kesal.

Singkat cerita, Romulus pun tergusur dari Round Table All-Star...

* * *

 **Next chapter**

"Saber Merah! Saber Biru! Saber Putih! Saber Hitam! Saber Pink! Kami adalah... Saber Rangers!"

"TIGA?! Tiga Setanta?! Apa ini surga?!"

"Yorokobe, shounen."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have so much fun writing this chapter! Karena itu, sisa drabble yang lain akan kumasukkan di chapter depan. Oh ya, kadang aku akan kembali ke Sentai-verse ini...

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

 **13\. Kishi Sentai, Saber Rangers!**

Alkisah ribuan tahun lalu di tanah Britania...

Seorang raja kegelapan bernama Vortigern memerintah dengan tangan besi. Rakyat dipaksa bekerja keras tanpa bayaran yang pantas, pajak sangat tinggi mencekik, dan makanan pokok mereka diganti menu barbar bernama burger. Vortigern memiliki pasukan kegelapan bernama bangsa Pict, yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk asing dari luar planet (baca: luar pulau). Tak ada yang berani melawannya, sampai...

Seorang pemuda (?) menarik pedang suci Caliburn dari batu.

Berkat kekuatan dan karisma pedang suci itu, ia bisa mengumpulkan para ksatria berani yang tersisa dari seluruh penjuru Britania demi melawan kebrutalan Vortigern. Singkat cerita, mereka berhasil mengalahkan sang raja kegelapan, yang terdesak dan berubah menjadi naga hitam.

Kedamaian pun kembali di tanah Britania, dan pemuda itu menjadi raja...

Namun! Di masa sekarang, Vortigern bangkit kembalI! Sebuah ritual aneh yang dilaksanakan Makiri Zolgen di kota berkabut, London, sukses membangkitkan sang raja kegelapan, beserta kaki tangannya! Sang raja, yang kini mewujud dalam rupa tante menyeramkan (dalam berbagai arti), berusaha memenuhi ambisi masa lampaunya: menguasai Britania dan menjadikannya pusat dunia kegelapan!

Sang pemuda pengguna Caliburn sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ini, begitu juga dengan para ksatria terpilihnya! Merlin, satu-satunya yang masih hidup dari petualangan para pemuda berani ribuan tahun lalu, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga di usia uzurnya, berusaha mencari para ksatria baru untuk melawan tirani Vortigern dan pasukannya...

...

Arturia Pendragon adalah murid di Asosiasi Penyihir, seorang gadis muda yang mempelajari sihir demi kebaikan semua orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga miskin dengan potensi sihir rendah, tapi kebaikan hati dan karismanya menarik banyak orang menjadi temannya. Ia menjalani hari-harinya di Akademi yang membosankan, sekaligus menarik dan penuh tantangan...

Sampai suatu hari, pasukan kegelapan utusan Vortigern muncul dan menyerang Asosiasi! Pasukan itu berwujud makhluk besar berbulu putih dan biru, yang dipimpin oleh... sebuah robot (?) yang mengeluarkan uap. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka meratakan Asosiasi, bangunan dan seluruh isinya. Perlawanan para penyihir dan murid-murid tidak ada gunanya, mereka semua dibantai.

Arturia adalah salah satu dari seorang yang beruntung bisa selamat dari serbuan awal mereka, karena badan kecilnya terhalang puing-puing bangunan. Namun, saat berupaya membebaskan diri dan kabur, ia mendengar pembicaraan yang jelas-jelas berasal dari orang-orang jahat...

Arturia mengintip, dan melihat kira-kira ada 39... makhluk berbulu dan seorang, atau suatu, robot. Aura kejahatan dan kebengisan memancar dari seluruh pori mereka.

"Ratakan semua bangunan," ucap komandan pasukan, robot (Charles Babbage) yang mengeluarkan uap dari sekujur badan besinya. "Kemudian, barulah cari pedang itu."

"Setelah itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, bos?" tanya salah seorang anggota pasukannya, makhluk... putih berbulu tidak jelas (Homunculus A).

"Bawa pedang itu padaku. _Sekalian dengan batunya_ , kalau pedang itu ditancapkan lagi."

"Siap!"

Now, Arturia adalah seorang yang beraspirasi menjadi pembela org2 lemah, menurut kebijakan keluarganya yang ada keturunan ksatria. Tentu saja, mendengar niat jahat itu, ia tak bisa berdiam diri! Melawan rasa takutnya, ia meraih sebuah ranting seolah itu adalah pedang, lalu menerobos keluar untuk mengkonfrontasi para penjahat!

"Hentikan, penjahat! Kembalilah pada kegelapan di mana kalian berasal!"

Si robot dan pasukannya berhenti bergerak, dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka kepada Arturia... dengan sebulir keringat mengaliri wajah-wajah yang seolah mengatakan, "Apa dia idiot?"

Pemimpin mereka pun berbicara, "Nak. Ada perbedaan yang jelas antara keberanian dan kebodohan. Dan yang kau lakukan barusan? Itu kebodohan! Bisa apa kau, gadis kecil, melawan kekuatan absolut Vortigern?!"

"Vo-Vortigern?! Sang Tiran yang Ternoda Kegelapan?! P-phu-haha," Arturia berusaha menahan tawa. _Ternoda_ Kegelapan, katanya. "Mustahil, di-dia sudah dikalahkan Raja Arthur ribuan tahun lalu! Semua orang tahu itu, ceritanya kan masuk dalam pelajaran sejarah di sekolah!"

"Namun nyatanya, di sinilah kami berada. Bangsa Pict, pasukan baginda yang agung... dan aku adalah! Charles Babbage, sang Raja Uap, panglimanya!"

Para Homunculus bersorak. Arturia menelan ludah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal... kenapa? Karena musuhnya berjumlah 40! Kalau hanya 39 sih, ia bisa mengatasi mereka! Empat puluh? Itu mustahil diatasi seorang gadis kecil sepertinya!

"Serbu!"

Arturia pun memejamkan matanya, siap menghadapi kematian... sampai sesuatu yang bersinar keemasan menyilaukannya.

"A-apa ini?!"

Muncullah sebuah pilar cahaya dari dalam tanah, yang melindungi Arturia dari para homunculus! Dan di dalam cahaya itu... ada sebuah pedang, yang tertancap di batu!

"Fouuuuuu!" lalu, seekor... anjing (sepertinya), muncul dari cahaya itu. Dia menyergap Arturia di wajahnya.

"A-apa ini? Siapa kamu?"

"Fou, fou fou!"

"E-eeeh, kamu adalah Merlin, sang Penyihir Bunga? Yang ada dalam sejarah King Arthur?! Kenapa wujudmu begini?"

"Fouuuu!"

"Kau bisa mengerti dia?" tanya Babbage.

"Perkataan Merlin hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dia yang berhati suci!" tukas Arturia.

"Oke...?"

"Fou, fou!"

"Eh, ambil pedangnya... dan katakan 'Saber Change'?"

Karena sudah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari situasi ini, Arturia pun memilih untuk mempercayai makhluk aneh itu. ia menggenggam tangkai pedang itu, dan mencabutnya dengan amat mudah dari batu.

"Apaaa?!" pasukan musuh berteriak tidak percaya.

"Dia mencabutnya begitu saja! Tak salah lagi..." Babbage menghembuskan uap. "Anak ini adalah keturunan sang raja!'

"Saber Change!" Arturia menyabetkan pedangnya ke udara, dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru-keperakan. Aura sihir, yang kuno dan sangat kuat, terpancar darinya. Ini membuat para pasukan Babbage seolah mematung. "E-eh, apa ini?"

"Fou, fou, fou!"

"Eh? Meloncat melewatinya? O-oke...!" Arturia menelan ludah, lalu... "DEMI CAMELOT!"

Dengan teriakan itu, ia meloncat melewati lingkaran sihir... yang segera memancarkan cahaya keemasan (color scheme-nya bercampur), dan efek yang luar biasa! Tak lama, wujudnya sudah muncul, dengan zirah perak dan gaun biru menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Pedang itu tergenggam erat, wujudnya menghilang digantikan suatu pusaran udara yang menyembunyikannya.

Mulutnya kemudian bergerak otomatis, mengikrarkan namanya.

"Pedang suci yang memusnahkan kegelapan... Saber Biru!"

"Interupsi!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak nyaring, dan menerobos lokasi pertempuran. Ia adalah gadis dengan wajah yang mirip Arturia, namun berbeda... pada bagian tertentunya, dengan gaun pendek di bagian atas dan bawahnya, yang menonjolkan bagian-bagian itu. Gaunnya merah – koreksi – amat merah. "Sidang dibatalkan! Batal, kataku!"

"... cut!" Dr. Romani berteriak. Dia mengenakan sebuah topi khas sutradara, dan di tangannya ada toa. "Apa-apaan ini, nona Nero? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mericuh begitu?"

"Roman! Aku tidak terima! Kenapa Arturia yang menjadi karakter utamanya?!" teriak Nero. "Padahal, semua orang tahu kalau di serial super sentai, karakter utamanya adalah ranger merah! Dengan kata lain, aku!"

"Nero Claudius!" Arturia membalas. "Simpanlah egoisme itu! Kita selaku aktor harus patuh sepenuhnya pada naskah yang sudah dibuat!"

"Tapi, ini menyalahi tradisi! Tradisi harus dipertahankan, bukan begitu, Praetor?" tak mau kalah, Nero melemparkan argumen kepada Master mereka... gadis berambut oranye dengan codename, Gudako.

Sang Master hanya bisa menjawab dengan, "Um..."

...

Kita kembali pada beberapa hari lalu.

"BOSAAAAAAN!" teriakan seorang gadis muda menggema di tengah ketenangan ruang rekreasi markas besar Chaldea, yang membuat banyak pasang mata menolehinya. Beberapa kesal, beberapa setuju. Kebanyakan kaget.

Para staf dan Servant yang berada di Chaldea kini tengah menikmati kedamaian sementara menunggu siapnya rayshift menuju Order Kelima di Amerika. Memang, mereka masih bisa melakukan rayshift ke 4 Order sebelumnya, namun tidak ada yang baru di sana. Hanya ada musuh-musuh lemah, dan para Roh Pahlawan yang terlibat dalam konflik di keempat Order itu sudah kembali ke Takhta Para Pahlawan... atau bergabung dengan Chaldea.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di tempat ini?!" kata Nero kemudian.

Untuk menjawab itu, Dr. Roman menunjuk ke layar laptopnya, yang entah kenapa masih terhubung dengan internet meskipun dunia di luar Chaldea sudah hancur lebur. Andersen menunjuk ke iPad, buku tebalnya, novel, dan banyak lainnya. EMIYA menoleh dari tempatnya memasak di dapur.

Nero mendengus, "Kalian semua membosankan!"

BAM!

Arturia menggebrak meja makan di depannya. "Berani benar kamu, Nero Claudius! Eksperimen memasak Shirou - maksudku, Archer," Archer memotong jarinya di pisau dapur, "adalah demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan! Dan kesejahteraan umat manusia, kalau saya boleh menambahkan."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Raja Orang Lapar! Cukup wajah kita saja, yang walaupun menyebalkan, sama, tapi jangan tulari aku dengan kerakusanmu!"

Ctak!

Otot menyembul di dahi Arturia. Meskipun biasanya tenang, entah mengapa Nero selalu sukses membuatnya kesal. Pastinya karena faktor wajah mereka... juga, bagian tertentu. Terutama faktor yang belakang.

"Cukup! Kurasa sudah saatnya kita menyelesaikan ini semua," angin berhembus melingkupi tubuh kecil gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Arturia sudah mengenakan baju perangnya, lengkap dengan Excalibur dalam Invisible Air. "Mari ke Chaldea Gate, Nero Claudius. Kita buktikan, siapakah Saber terbaik."

Nero menyeringai lebar, "Oooh! Akhirnya! Sudah siap mengakui superioritasku, 'sepupu'?"

Pintu ruang santai tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan wujud Gudako, selaku sang master, yang baru kembali dari misinya di Chaldea Gate bersama tim farming-nya: Saber Alter, Zhuge Liang, dan Tamamo (Caster). Berikut Mashu yang senantiasa mengekor sang Master kesayangannya.

"Hentikan, kalian semua!" teriak Gudako. Karena posisinya sebagai satu-satunya Master di Chaldea, ini sukses menghentikan pertikaian itu (sementara). Ia lalu bertanya, "Ada apa ini... Andersen?"

"Dari sekian banyak orang, kau bertanya padaku?" protes si penulis berambut biru itu. Dia meletakkan iPad-nya, dan menjawab malas, "Biasa lah, pertempuran antar faker. Gil pasti akan senang melihat ini-"

"Siapa yang faker?!" teriak Arturia, Nero, dan Archer (merasa tersindir) kompak.

Tidak merasa terintimidasi, Andersen menunjuk Arturia dan Nero. "Ya, kalian berdua. Mestinya kalian sadar klo ada Arthur Pendragon yang asli menunggu gilirannya dipanggil ke medan perang..."

Kedua Saber menggerutu karena dia benar. Kemudian anak itu menuding Archer, "Dan kau, Emiya. Aku hanya mengutip Gil, kalau mau marah, sikat saja dia."

Archer bersumpah akan menghabisi Gilgamesh saat mereka berlatih suatu hari nanti. Masalahnya, si emas itu selalu ngacir entah ke mana di saat santai...

"Masalah ini lagi?" Tamamo berkomentar dengan lengan kimono menutupi bibirnya. "Mfufufu, susahnya menjadi Saberface..."

Arturia dan Nero langsung naik darah mendengar sindiran itu, tapi sebelum mereka bertindak, Alter sudah lebih dulu mendinginkan suasana... dengan meletakkan Excalibur Morgan ke atas ekor Tamamo.

"Kau menghina orang yang salah, rubah."

"Hiiiiiy!" Tamamo berlari dan bersembunyi di balik Gudako. "Jangan ekorku yang empuk! Habisnya ini kan daya tarik utamaku! Selain tubuhku yang seksi, tentunya!"

Alter mendengus kesal. Perlindungan sang Master adalah absolut, ia takkan bisa menyentuh si rubah nakal kalau sudah begitu.

"Goshujin-sama, aku di bully~"

Gudako mengelus-elus kepala Tamamo, menenangkannya. Melihat itu, Nero menggembungkan pipi, lalu beranjak menuju sang Master untuk minta perhatiannya. Arturia kembali ke meja makan, Alter menyerbu Archer di dapur untuk minta burger, dan Andersen memasang kembali headset-nya. Sekilas, suasana sudah kembali damai...

"Daripada kalian ribut sendiri dan membahayakan semua orang, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tiba-tiba Dr. Roman berkata.

Semua orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, untuk mendengarkan sang kepala staf dengan seksama.

"Sesuatu yang melibatkan banyak orang... ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat OVA?"

"OVA?"

"Original Video Animation, atau membuat satu episode anime yang terlepas dari suatu seri," jawab Andersen, yang menopang kepalanya di sebelah tangan. "Terlalu lama di internet, Dok?"

"Benar... tapi, akuilah! Dengan banyak aktor berpotensial di sini," mendengar kata aktor, mata Nero berbinar-binar. "Kita bisa membuat karya yang spektakuler!"

...

Dan sampailah kita pada saat ini. Entah bagaimana, Roman berhasil mengajak banyak Servant untuk terlibat dalam syuting. Dengan script dari Andersen, special effect dari Tamamo, camerawork dari George, konsumsi dari EMIYA, dan setting di London... mereka siap!

Sentai, atau yang dikenal dengan Power Ranger di belahan bumi barat, adalah serial drama dengan special effect atau biasa disebut tokusatsu. Serial ini menceritakan 5 pemuda berkostum warna-warni yang berperang melawan pasukan kejahatan. Tentu saja, karena judulnya Saber Sentai, Roman hanya meng-cast para pemilik Saberface – istilah super kreatif dari si penjajah fourth wall Blackbeard – sebagai pemeran.

Scene pertama mereka, menceritakan Arturia yang tak sengaja menemukan Excalibur dan berubah menjadi ranger biru... masalahnya, dalam cerita sentai, pemimpin sekaligus yang diceritakan pertama kali adalah ranger merah!

Soal itu, dan harga diri Nero yang tinggi adalah resep sempurna untuk konflik...

"Nona Nero! Dengarkan aku!" Andersen memanggil si Kaisar Kelima Roma yang sedang berdebat seru dengan Arturia. "Di sini kamu adalah anggota tim senior! Giliranmu tampil sebentar lagi, bersabarlah!"

"Eh, anggota senior? Dengan kata lain... Arturia akan memanggilku, 'senpai'?!" Nero berlari ke Andersen dan memeluknya... atau, menenggelamkannya ke dalam belahan dada. "Ide cerita yang luar biasa!"

"Egh! Menyingkirlah dariku! Aku benci cewek mesum sepertimu!" teriak Andersen... sayang suaranya terbungkam dalam dua marshmallow kembar, dan hanya keluar sebagai, "Muguu! Uffffuuuu!"

"Aku takkan sudi memanggilnya senpai!" teriak Arturia di latar belakang.

* * *

 **14\. Rollcall**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdebat, scene pertama pun selesai di shoot. Arturia, yang menjadi Saber Biru, kewalahan juga karena serbuan pasukan kejahatan pimpinan Babbage. Apalagi, ia masih baru dalam pertarungan ini.

Untungnya, saat ia terdesak, muncullah Ranger yang lain! Awalnya mereka membantu Arturia dengan wujud manusia, tapi saat para musuh menanyakan identitas mereka, keempat gadis itu pun berubah!

"Rona wajah yang tersenyum pada dunia: Saber Merah!" kata Nero, pedang Aestus Estus-nya membara.

"Sakura bersemi, dan pedangku menyanyi: Saber Pink!" kata Okita Souji, kelopak sakura berguguran di sekitarnya.

"Diiringi kebaikan langit, memberikan senyuman kepada semua orang: Saber Putih!" kata Jeanne d'Arc. Beda dengan yang lain, ia menghunus Luminosite Eternelle-nya.

"Cahaya hitam yang menenggelamkan segalanya: Saber Hitam," Excalibur Morgan milik Alter membesar berselimutkan prana.

"Cut!" teriak Dr. Roman. "Alter, rollcall-mu terlalu jahat!"

"... tch."

Adegan pun diulang, hanya bagian Alter.

"Cahaya hitam yang menelan segalanya: Saber Hitam."

"Cut!"

"Tch."

Diulang lagi.

"Cahaya hitam yang membasmi-"

"Cut!"

"..."

Dan lagi.

Tak tahan lagi, Alter pun menudingkan Morgan ke wajah sang sutradara, yang segera menciut di kursi sutradaranya, "Apa masalahmu, Roman?! Kau ingin jadi noda tidak jelas di Morgan?"

"M-maaf! Tapi kata-katamu terlalu jahat untuk seorang pembela kebenaran!"

"Aku ini Lawful Evil, jangan harap akan keluar dari mulutku kata-kata kebajikan-"

"Oi, Alter," Archer memanggilnya dari arah tenda persiapan konsumsi (dapur umum). "Lakukan peranmu dengan benar, dan aku akan menggandakan porsi hamburger untuk makan siangmu."

"... extra keju?" tanya Alter.

"Extra keju dan mustard."

Take 15.

"Cahaya hitam yang memeluk umat manusia: Saber Hitam-desuuu!" untuk menambah efek manis, Alter bahkan tersenyum dan membuat tanda peace ke arah kamera!

"Guh?!" Archer tertohok. Dia tidak menyangka Alter bisa semanis itu!

BLAARRR!

Efek ledakan dari sihir api, angin, dan es dari Tamamo menghiasi kemunculan keempat anggota Sentai itu.

"Daaan, cut! Sempurna sekali!" kata Dr. Roman. "Baik, kawan-kawan, saatnya istirahat!"

Sesuai janjinya, Archer membuatkan hamburger ekstra untuk Alter... yang segera dilahapnya seperti minum teh.

"Shirou-Archer! Kenapa kamu berlaku tidak adil?!" teriak Arturia.

"Benar! Aku juga melakukan peranku dengan sempurna, kenapa kau tidak memujiku?!" protes Nero.

"... apa aku bisa minta tambah porsi juga kalau melaksanakan peranku dengan baik, tuan Archer?" tanya Jeanne, wajahnya bersemu pink.

"Gu-guhuk! Emiya-san, bisa aku minta teh herbalnya lagi..." kata Okita.

"Dasar mantan protagonis eroge," komentar Andersen.

"Tenggelamlah dalam harem-mu dan matilah!" Gudako menggeram.

* * *

 **15\. Mecha**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan buat robotnya?" tiba-tiba Gudako berkomentar, membuat semua staf dan aktor yang sedang makan siang menolehinya. "Um, kalian tahu, di sentai pastinya ada sebuah mecha untuk melawan monster raksasa, bukan? Tapi, pak Babbage yang berpenampilan paling mirip mecha sudah menjadi jenderal para penjahat..."

"Fmu, kamu benar, Gudako-san," Dr. Roman menggosok dagunya. "Apa ada ide-"

"Fuhahahaha!" tiba-tiba terdengar tawa kencang yang khas dari kejauhan.

"Su-suara ini?!" Nero terkesiap.

"Eh, tidak usah berakting, senpai, ini belum saatnya syuting," komentar Mashu.

Gilgamesh pun muncul, dengan segala bling-blingnya. Dia tampak... kesal?

"Ternyata aku tertawa kalau sedang marah!" Gilgamesh menuding sang Master, "Anjing kampung! Bisa-bisanya kamu tidak mengundangku, sang aktor original ini, untuk ikut serta?!"

Gudako menciut takut, "M-maaf, Gil..."

"Jangan mau kalah sama dia, Master!" kata Arturia.

"Oi, Andersen. Lihat itu, cocok sekali buat bos terakhir," bisik Archer.

Gilgamesh menoleh ke Emiya dan memelototkan mata merahnya. Tapi, tak ada nafsu membunuh di sana, hanya kesal. "Aku mendengarmu, faker! Tapi, akan kuampuni. Boss terakhir artinya musuh paling kuat kan? Bocah!" Gil menuding Andersen, yang mengorek telinga karena kencangnya suara sang Raja. "Tulis ini di script-mu! Bahwa aku, Gilgamesh sang Raja Pahlawan, akan menjadi musuh terakhir dalam karya film ini!"

"Baik, baik," Andersen menghela napas panjang.

Arturia menarik Excalibur-nya (yang asli) dan menodong Gil. "Raja Para Pahlawan! Buat apa kau muncul di sini? Mau mengganggu kami dengan kesombonganmu?"

"Saber, sayangku-"

"Aku bukan sayangmu!" para Saber kompak menolaknya.

"Gah, di sini banyak faker! Maksudku, Arturia, sayangku..."

"Tetap bukan sayangmu!" tolak Arturia.

"Siapa yang kau panggil faker?!" teriak Nero dan Alter. Archer tidak bilang apa-apa karena dia sudah capek mendengar kata faker hari ini.

"Hmph," Gil mengabaikan penolakan yang kesekian (puluh) kalinya itu, dan menyilangkan lengannya, "Kudengar kalian membutuhkan mecha untuk karya film ini! Jangan khawatir, sebagai seorang raja, aku akan membantu kalian! Para anjing kampung... dan Arturia sayangku!"

Gilgamesh menjentikkan jarinya, dan dari belakangnya, muncul portal keemasan berukuran super besar. Inilah Noble Phantasm andalan sang raja: Gudang Harta Karunnya.

"Gate of Babylon."

Dari dalam gerbang itu, muncullah... sesosok mecha raksasa (atau, sesuatu yang mirip). Tingginya sekitar 15 meter, dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti manusia, lonjong dengan mata kebiruan dan tanduk berbentu V... yang entah kenapa, mirip dengan mecha dalam suatu anime. Hanya saja, dia mengenakan armor emas mirip dengan yang dikenakan Gilgamesh, dan warnanya emas. Sangat emas, bahkan. Maksudku, emas-sampai-kau-takkan-menyadari-kalau-itu-bukan-emas-asli.

"Gyaaaah! Mataku!"

Gudako dan kawan-kawan merasa kelopak mata mereka mengelupas melihat kilauan itu. Kecuali Archer yang sudah mengantisipasi ini dan buru-buru men-trace kacamata hitam.

"A-apa itu?!" teriak Dr. Roman.

"Fuhahahaha! Inilah mecha yang original! Alias, golem logam yang bisa dikendalikan dari dalam, pertama dalam sejarah! Namanya adalah Gun***! Oi, kenapa huruf belakangnya disensor? Kalau begini, aku jadi tak bisa membedakan Gun*** dan Gun*** kan? Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ah, itu karena aku," kata Andersen. "Untuk mencegah pelanggaran hak cipta, aku terpaksa mensensor beberapa merk dalam cerita ini."

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa bebas menggunakan nama sentai?!" tanya Gilgamesh.

"... kalau itu kusensor, kan kedengarannya aneh. Dengar ini, ***tai dan ***tai!"

"Gah. Kau benar, anjing kampung," komentar Gil. "Daripada begitu! Bagaimana pendapat kalian, wahai para aktor, perempuan, dan anak-anak? Sudah terpukau kah kalian atas kemurahan hati sang raja?"

Nero mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Jeanne masih sibuk melindungi matanya dengan Luminosite Eternelle, Okita muntah darah karena entah kenapa kerusakan matanya berpengaruh kepada kesehatannya, sementara Arturia dan Alter tidak terlalu peduli.

Namun...

"Kenapa hanya ada 1 bagian dan semuanya warna emas?! Ini sentai, mestinya minimal ada 5 bagian berwarna-warni, sesuai warna personil timnya!" protes Archer. Serial tokusatsu adalah tontonan wajibnya selama kecil, jadi dia ingin pembuatan OVA ini sempurna!

"Ah. Emiya-san benar," komentar Gudako. "Maaf, Gil, bisakah kamu... mengubahnya?"

"Hmph. Kalian tidak mengerti makna warna emas... tapi tak apa, kalian hanyalah anjing kampung, perempuan, dan anak-anak. Baiklah, akan kusediakan cat original, dengan warna original juga," Gil membuka Gate, dan jatuhlah beberapa tong berisikan cairan berbagai warna. "Namun perlu kalian ingat, aku tak mau mengecat mereka. Aku ini raja, bukan tukang bangunan!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Da Vinci menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan wajah antusias. "Melihat cat berupa-rupa warnanya, dan media menggambar, naluri senimanku bangkit!"

Tak lama...

Gun*** yang dikeluarkan Gil sudah berubah warna. Ada merah, biru, pink, putih, dan hitam. Wujudnya juga sudah terbongkar jadi 5 bagian: kepala, badan, tangan kanan, tangan kiri, dan rambut. Posenya memangkukan sebelah tangan, dan tersenyum misterius.

Tunggu...

"Itu kan Monalisa!"

"Oh, maaf. Tanganku bergerak sendiri."

* * *

 **16\. Combination Attack**

Setelah Archer dan Da Vinci bekerjasama untuk mengubah kembali Monalisa mekanik itu menjadi Gun***, mecha untuk Saber Sentai pun sudah siap.

Arturia mendapat bagian kepala, Nero bagian torso, Jeanne bagian kedua tangan, Okita bagian kedua kaki, dan Alter... menjadi pedangnya. Yang mirip Excalibur Morgan berukuran besar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Alter, tidak terima. Kenapa bagiannya yang paling kecil?

"Selain bagian itu... apa kamu mau jadi bagian selangkangan?" tanya Archer.

Alter berpikir sejenak.

"Aku suka jadi pedang."

Take 100.

Musuh para ranger sekarang adalah makhluk besar... yang bentuknya mirip mecha milik Charles Babbage. Pertarungan berjalan amat sengit, di luar dugaan Arturia dan yang lain bisa mengendalikan Gun*** itu dengan amat baik (dari mereka berlima, hanya Jeanne yang tidak memiliki skill Riding, sih), dan bertubi-tubi menyerang Babbage.

"Arc Punch!" Jeanne meninju sang musuh, dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Babbage pun akhirnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak, percikan listrik memantik di sekujur badan raksasanya. "Sekarang, teman-teman! Mari kita akhiri!"

"Ou!" keempat anggota lain menjawab kompak.

Mecha mereka, yang diberi nama Lord Saber, memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan. Prana memancar deras dari senjata itu...

"Eh, tunggu, apa nama serangan kita?" tanya Jeanne.

"Umm, entahlah?" jawab Okita.

"Tentu saja nama pedangnya, Excalibur Morgan..." kata Alter.

"Ditolak! Karena aku pemimpin tim ini, namanya harus Laus Saint Claudius!" protes Nero.

"Tapi, aku adalah bagian kepala di mecha ini, dan berarti aku otaknya! Tentu hanya akulah yang bisa memberikan nama!" sambung Arturia. "Ini hanya masalah logika!"

"Apa katamu?!" Nero berteriak dengan gigi tajam.

"Kalian semua sama saja!" teriak Okita. "Guhuk!"

Jeanne menepuk dahinya. "Ano... kita berlima kan bersatu, berarti nama jurusnya juga harus jadi satu."

"O-ooh! Ide bagus, kouhai!"

Lord Saber memajukan sebelah kakinya, dan mencengkeram gagang pedangnya kuat-kuat.

"Umu! Bersama-sama!" teriak Nero.

Sang mecha mengangkat kedua tangan yang menggenggam Excalibur ke atas kepala, dan pedang gelap itu... entah kenapa bercahaya warna-warni yang tidak saling bertubrukan, seperti pelangi gambaran anak TK. Babbage, melihat bahwa dia sudah tamat, segera menggagalkan Reality Marble-nya dan kabur dalam mecha berukuran kecil.

Pedang itu diayunkan...

"Mumyou: Laus Saint Excalibur Morgan Eternelle!"

"... itu nama yang gila tapi sangat keren," bisik Dr. Roman.

Babbage pun meledak dalam special effect yang luar biasa: cahaya pink, merah, emas, hitam, dan putih. Serta percikan api, banyak sekali percikannya. Tanpa Tamamo yang menyediakan special effect, Dr. Roman yakin biaya untuk satu serangan itu setara dengan biaya operasi Chaldea selama sebulan.

Lord Saber membalikkan badan masifnya, dan mengayunkan pedang seolah akan memasukkannya ke sarung. Kemudian, bunyi mekanik mendesis dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Misi selesai!"

"Yaaak, cut!" kata Roman.

Semua orang pun bersorak. Dengan ini, episode pertama OVA selesai di-shoot! Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil editing dari George dan Blackbeard, lalu menontonnya bersama-sama.

Namun...

"Ehh... kenapa nama jurusku sendiri yang bahasa Jepang?"

"Nero Claudius! Kenapa kamu menyertakan dua kata dari nama NP-mu pada serangan tadi?!"

"Aku kan ranger merahnya! Wajar dong, jadi yang paling menonjol!"

"Soal 'menonjol', kau masih kalah sama Jeanne, tahu."

"Kenapa lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini mengarah ke dadaku?!"

* * *

 **Chaldea Productions Co.**

 **Presents**

**Kishi Sentai Saber Rangers**

 **Executive Producer:**

Romani Akiman

Gudako

 **Original Script by:**

Hans Christian Andersen

EMIYA

 **Cast:**

Arturia Pendragon as Blue Saber

Nero Claudius as Red Saber

Alter as Black Saber

Okita Souji as Pink Saber

Jeanne d'Arc (Final Ascension) as White Saber

? as Silver Saber

Fou as Merlin (?)

Original Gun*** ™ as Lord Saber (mecha)

Charles Babbage as Vortigern General I

Homunculuses as Vortigern Mooks

Lancer Alter as Vortigern

Cu Chulainn as Makiri Zolgen

Gilgamesh as Final Boss (?)


	6. Chapter 6

Nasuverse Play FGO

Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON

Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks

Chapter VI

* * *

 **18\. Heaven**

Markas besar Chaldea, di suatu hari yang dingin...

"UNO!"

"Hei, kau curang! Aku tahu kau masih punya 2 lembar kartu!"

"Mana? Nggak ada tuh."

"Jangan sok alim, aku merasakan _rune_ aktif darimu! Kau pakai _rune_ apa hah, untuk menyembunyikan kartu itu?!"

"Mana mungkin kan, aku pakai _rune_ hanya untuk berbuat curang saat main kartu?"

"... main UNO dengan diri sendiri, sungguh menyedihkan."

"DIAM, KULIT COKLAT BRENGSEK!"

Dan, hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sindiran itu, suhu di ruang rekreasi Chaldea meningkat drastis. Trio Cu Chulainn menghunus tombak (dan tongkat sihir) mereka dalam posisi siap melempar, kalau bisa ke muka sombong Archer EMIYA, sang suami rumah tangga yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam... apa dia membumbui masakannya dengan sarkasme?

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat," Archer mengangkat bahu, ekspresinya luar biasa sok.

Situasi Roh Pahlawan Cu Chulainn memang aneh. Karena sistem pemanggilan Chaldea yang dimodifikasi, bisa ada 3 versi dirinya yang terpanggil. Versi Lancer, atau yang dipanggil 'Cu' saja; lalu versi dirinya yang lebih muda, yang masih mengenakan pakaian pemburu, dipanggil 'Proto Cu', karena dia versi terdahulu Cu Chulainn. Dan terakhir, versi Caster yang dipanggil 'Caster Cu', versi dirinya yang meninggalkan Gae Bolg demi mempelajari ilmu _rune_ lebih dalam. Tapi, berbeda dari Arturia yang tak bisa akrab dengan versi dirinya yang lain (Alter, Lily, dan Alter Lancer), ketiga Cu Chulainn ini amat akrab layaknya saudara kembar 3.

Menganggap pertempuran EMIYA melawan 3 Anjing Culann itu sebagai pemandangan minum teh yang biasanya, Arturia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, di manakah Master? Sejak latihan di Chaldea Gate tadi pagi, aku tak melihatnya."

"Bukankah dia di ruangannya, bersama Kyrielite," jawab Dr. Roman. Saat Arturia menatapnya dengan wajah shock, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Uh... aku yakin mereka takkan berbuat macam-macam. Mereka kan sama-sama cewek-"

Ngiiiing...

Pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka, menampakkan wujud Gudako dan Mashu... dengan rambut dan pakaian acak-acakan dan wajah berpeluh. Jelas, mereka habis melakukan sesuatu, berdua saja di dalam ruangan. Sesuatu yang panas dan menghabiskan banyak energi.

Arturia menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya, dan Dr. Roman menjatuhkan iPad-nya.

Sang Raja Para Ksatria lalu menggenggam pundak Roman, dan dengan sebelah tangan menuding 2 orang berpenampilan mencurigakan itu, "Kalau begitu, jelaskan maksudnya penampilan itu!"

Menyadari gosip tidak enak akan menerpanya, Gudako buru-buru berbicara "... aku mengalami mimpi paling aneh." Ia tampak amat lelah, padahal mestinya sudah beristirahat cukup lama sejak tadi.

"Daripada mimpinya, senpai, yang terjadi saat kita bangun lebih aneh lagi..." sambung Mashu.

"Eh, setelah berbagai kejadian di alur waktu lain, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkanku... walaupun itu tadi benar-benar aneh, sih."

"... memangnya apa yang terjadi?" pikir semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Ada kota yang terbakar, bayangan Servant, lalu nona seksi..."

Kemudian, dari belakang Gudako dan Mashu, muncullah seorang yang lain. Ia adalah wanita berambut ungu panjang, dengan kostum... yang luar biasa ketat, menampilkan segala lekukan tubuhnya yang bombastis. Wanita itu melongok ke dalam ruangan, memandang sekeliling dengan mata merahnya yang eksotik, dan...

Ia terpaku pada pemandangan tiga Cu Chulainn dengan mayat EMIYA di bawah mereka (Lancer unggul dari Archer, bukan). Mengedip sekali dua kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "... tiga Setanta?! Apa ini surga?!"

Dengan kecepatan khas Lancer, wanita itu melesat ke arah ketiga Anjing Culann yang belum sempat bereaksi, dan membenamkan kepala mereka semua ke... tanah lapangnya yang luas.

"Aaaah, sungguh suatu berkat dari Takhta Pahlawan, bisa bertemu denganmu... kalian, lagi! Aku rindu, nak!" kata wanita itu dengan wajah bercahaya.

" _Shishou_?!" teriak mereka, tapi berubah menjadi, "Ghufuh?!"

"Oh, begitu rindunya kalian kepada dadaku? Huhuhu, baiklah, mari kita 'bereuni'. Kebetulan cuacanya dingin, kalian ingin kehangatan, bukan?" wanita itu menolehi Gudako, "Nak, apa ada... kamar kosong?"

Gudako menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, di mana ada peta markas Chaldea ini, dan sang shishou mengangguk. Ia lalu menyeret ketiga Cu Chulainn keluar dari ruangan rekreasi.

"Itu tadi Scathach, Penyihir dari Dun Scaith?!" teriak Saber.

"Luck E apanya... guru mereka 'luar biasa' dalam berbagai artian begitu..." gumam Archer.

* * *

 **19\. Rejoice**

"Black Keys lagi?! KIREEEEIIIIII!"

"E-eh?!" Sakura melonjak dari tempat duduknya, kaget.

Rider menaikkan alisnya. Sumber suara melengking itu tak lain adalah Rin, yang meraung sampai wajahnya memerah. Sang Servant Pengendara meletakkan bukunya, lalu menghampiri kakak-beradik yang sedang bermain FGO itu.

"Sakura. Ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Rider.

"Gagal _gacha_ lagi."

Rider menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah dia tahu kalau _gacha_ itu adalah neraka?"

Mengutip kata-kata Archer kepada Shirou, suatu hari lalu.

"Itulah, Rider. Jalan menuju neraka penuh dengan godaan, bukan?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Rider mengintip ke layar ponsel Sakura. Di sana tertera _gacha_ untuk event Moon-Viewing. Servant terbaru yang bisa dipanggil lewat _gacha_ adalah Orion (dan Artemis, yang membajak proses pemanggilannya). Rider, alias Medusa, masih tidak percaya dengan wujud Artemis yang dilihatnya... seorang dewi perawan yang jatuh cinta seperti gadis remaja.

Kepada boneka beruang.

Yang suaranya mirip Lancer.

"Sungguh, game ini jadi semakin aneh tiap harinya..." Rider memejamkan matanya, lalu menoleh kepada Rin. "Lalu, Rin, kamu-"

"Sebentar, Rider, biarkan aku berkonsentrasi. Archer di rumah berisik terus... aaaaah! Kenapa Black Keys lagi?!" teriak Rin. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya, kesal. "Tinggal 8 quartz lagi! Ayolah, masa tak ada satupun Servant baru yang kudapat?!"

"Nee-san..."

"Ah, aku tahu! Sakura, cobalah kamu yang _gacha_!" Rin menyodorkan ponselnya kepada sang adik, yang hanya berkedip bingung. "Kamu kan barusan beruntung, dapat Vlad III (*5 Berserker)!"

"U-um, apa neesan yakin?" tanya Sakura, sembari menerima ponsel sang kakak. Melihat Rin mengangguk kencang seperti menggerus bawang, ia menghela napas panjang. "Um, baiklah. Tapi jika yang muncul jelek, jangan salahkan aku-"

Criiiinggggg!

Pisau Azoth.

"Neesan, aku baru mau bilang... keberuntunganku habis setelah mendapatkan om Vlad..."

"Seseorang, beritahu aku! Apa *5 Servant itu sungguh ada?!" teriak sang kakak.

Rin kemudian menarik ponselnya kembali dari Sakura, dan segera memencet tombol summon dengan 4 quartz terakhirnya.

"Apapun boleh deh, asal jangan peralatan dari Kirei lagi!"

Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat...

Dan mendapat _Craft Essence_ Steel Training, yang bergambarkan Kirei dalam pose super seksi bertelanjang dada.

Teriakan yang menggema di kediaman Matou setelahnya, bukanlah teriakan seorang gadis.

...

Sementara itu, di kantor pusat DelightWorks...

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengawasi sistem gacha?" Profesor V bertanya pada asistennya, Flatt Escardos.

"Tuan Kirei Kotomine, bos!"

"Jangan panggil aku bos! Kenapa dia?"

"Karena menurut pak tua Kaleidoscope, tuan Kotomine memiliki ide paling brilian untuk menjaga para pemain bertahan di game kita!"

"... selera pak tua itu sungguh buruk."

...

"Tiga macam Black Keys. Pisau Azoth. Steel Training," Caren Hortensia menolehi sang ayah, yang asyik menatap layar statistik summon dari seluruh server game, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakangnya. "Ayahanda membuat 4 _Craft Essence_ dari perlengkapanmu sendiri. Apa ini... tidak keterlaluan?"

"Hmm?" Kirei menolehi putrinya itu, dan tersenyum. Kirei yang tersenyum adalah pertanda buruk. "Keterlaluan? Tidak, putriku, tidak. Ini hanyalah trik pemasaran, kamu tahu.

"Memancing pelanggan dengan iming-iming diskon, atau dalam hal ini, pemain dengan Servant *5 baru. Mereka yang penasaran akan menggunakan segenap sumber daya untuk memanggilnya. Namun apa daya, mereka tidak beruntung. Maka, satu-satunya cara adalah?"

"Membeli quartz untuk mencoba lagi?"

"Tepat sekali, putriku. Kukuku," Kirei menatap layar statistik itu lagi, dan senyumnya melebar. "Pertanyaan lagi. Apakah kamu tahu, mengapa perusahaan kita diberi nama DelightWorks?"

Ini di luar pemahaman Caren. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jawabannya, hanya masalah sinonim dalam bahasa Inggris. Apa sinonim 'delight'?"

"Um, 'fun'? 'Enjoy'? Aku kurang tahu, ayahanda. Aku lebih pandai berbahasa Latin."

"Tak apa, akan kujawab. Sinonim dari 'delight', tak lain tak bukan adalah... 'rejoice'. Dengan kata lain..."

...

" _Yorokobe, shounen_. Karena kau akan bertambah kuat dengan perlengkapanku."

"KOTOMINEEEEE!" teriakan kesal Shinji bergema di kediamannya.

* * *

 **20\. Reunion**

Plak.

"Hei, Lancer."

"Ada apa? Oh, kau. Apa Master sudah menyampaikan keluhanku? Jangan maju seperti itu, idiot brengsek. Kau itu Archer, bukan ksatria berpedang!"

Cringgg!

"Rider. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Kau. Jangan sentuh aku. Bukankah Master sudah bilang kalau aku benci lelaki?"

"Maaf, kalau begitu."

Bwung.

"Tabir sihir...?"

"Aku... tidak suka disentuh."

"Kau bisa merasakan aku mendekatimu, Caster?"

"Hmph. Siapapun pasti bisa mengenali orang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Aku merasakan itu, Archer. Kita ini mirip, sama-sama memiliki kecenderungan berkhianat.

"Namun, jika kau berani mengkhianati Master, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu."

" _... oh, sungguh ironi."_

Fwosh.

"Eits. Maaf, aku hanya mau disentuh wanita cantik, kau tahu."

"Assassin. Apa selama hidup kau juga genit seperti ini?"

"Hmm? Tidak juga. Hanya saja, dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik membuatku tidak mawas diri. Ah, dan panggil aku Kojirou atau Sasaki. Aku bukan Servant sejati, kau tahu."

Puk.

"GRAAAAA!"

"Berserker... aku masih sayang tanganku."

Wuuush...

"Assassin ini, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya..."

Cring. Cring. Cring.

"Menyingkir dariku, faker!"

Tap tap tap.

"Archer. Kenapa kamu suka menepuk pundak para Servant lain dari belakang? Apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

"Ah, Saber. Apa kau mengawasiku?"

"Itu benar. Di pertempuran berskala sebesar ini, mau tak mau aku harus mengenal baik-baik setiap kawanku."

"Kau... menganggap kami sebagai kawan?"

"Benar. Dalam misi menyelamatkan masa depan umat manusia, kita membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa didapat. Termasuk... figur-figur mencurigakan seperti Bluebeard itu."

"Kau tidak berubah, Saber."

"Hmm? Apa katamu tadi, Archer?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan. Sepertinya ingatanku masih kacau setelah pemanggilan..."

...

"Archer, siapa identitas aslimu?"

"Hm? Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, Saber? Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Ini bukan bahan candaan. Aku ingin tahu, supaya aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, kawan seperjuangan."

"... perlu kau tahu, Saber. Aku bukanlah pahlawan. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku tak mau mengatakan identitasku."

"Omong kosong. Kamu adalah Servant yang berasal dari Takhta Pahlawan, bukan? Itu berarti, kamu adalah seorang pahlawan yang diakui dunia."

"Diakui dunia... hmph, mungkin itu benar."

...

"Aku pikir ini bukanlah pertempuran yang menyusahkan, tapi yang kulihat membuatku sedih. Ya. Bagi Servant dan Rajanya, ini adalah pertempuran yang spesial."

...

"Archer merah itu... sepertinya aku ditakdirkan untuk bertarung bersamanya. Ini tidak membuatku sedih ataupun senang. Karena inilah takdir kita sebagai pahlawan, untuk terus bertarung."

...

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu, kau bertanya, Master?"

"Iya, kenapa kamu menepuk pundak para Servant? Mereka menanyakan padaku..."

"Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Aku ingat pernah bertempur melawan mereka di suatu Perang Cawan Suci."

"Wah! Apa itu dari ingatanmu semasa hidup, Emiya-senpai?"

"Bukan. Master, Kyrielite, kalian masih ingat soal ceritaku sebagai Counter Guardian? Karena situasiku itulah, aku bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian dari alur waktu lain. Aku pernah bertarung sebagai Servant Archer melawan mereka semua dalam suatu Perang Cawan Suci di Fuyuki."

"Kamu benar-benar seorang veteran kalau begitu, senpai."

"Hahaha. Tidak juga. Di perang itu, bisa dibilang akulah Servant terlemah... aku hanyalah manusia biasa dengan sihir unik, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan para Roh Pahlawan dari masa lalu."

...

"H-hei, Archer."

"Ah, Saber. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara. Master selalu mengajakmu berlatih di Chaldea Gate."

"Benar. Bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Silakan."

"Aku... mungkin tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan Master dan Kyrielite."

"..."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu, Archer. Kamu adalah seorang ksatria hebat, yang takkan kalah dari Roh Pahlawan sesungguhnya."

"..."

"Dan aku juga menangkap beberapa hal yang menarik perhatianku. Soal ingatan mengenai alur waktu lain. Sejujurnya, aku juga mengingatnya... aku, kamu, dan semua Servant yang kamu sapa kapan hari. Kita semua pernah bertempur di Perang Cawan Suci yang sama.

"Aku juga ingat pernah menebasmu. Namun, kita malah bertarung bersama di kemudian hari. Dan aku juga melihat proses diriku menjadi Alter..."

"Hm. Cukup membingungkan memang, ingatan seorang Servant itu."

"Archer... apa nama aslimu Emiya? Shirou... Emiya?"

"... nama itu sudah kutanggalkan sejak aku menerima kontrak dari dunia untuk menjadi pahlawan, Saber. Seperti halnya kau meninggalkan identitasmu sebagai Arturia Pendragon saat mencabut Pedang Emas untuk Kemenangan yang Dijanjikan. Aku dan kamu yang sekarang, hanyalah Servant Archer dan Saber."

"Meskipun begitu, aku-

"Archer. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu... Shirou?"

"... kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin terus mengingatnya; pemuda canggung berambut merah itu, yang kini menjadi seorang pahlawan."

"Saber, aku bukan Master-mu lagi. Pemuda itu sudah mati sejak aku menerima kontrak dari dunia."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagiku, kamu tetaplah Shirou Emiya."

"Heh. Lakukan sesukamu, Saber."

"Baiklah, Shirou. Fufufu. Ya, nama itu lebih cocok buatmu."

...

"... apa aku melihat Saber mencium Archer?!"

"FAAAAKEEEERRRRR!"

* * *

A/N

Kalau aku bilang romance, ya romance!

*ngacir


	7. Chapter 7

**Nasuverse Play FGO  
**

 **Valentine Special!**

 **Nasuverse © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

* * *

 **21\. Much Ado About Nothing**

"Valentine's Day?" Shakespeare mengangkat wajah dari buku yang dia baca – tentunya karya dia sendiri – dan menggosok janggut British-nya. "Oh, maksudmu, hari kasih sayang di mana dua insan yang termabuk cinta saling memberikan hadiah?"

"Uh, tak usah menjelaskan sedetail itu, paman William," komentar Gudako.

Shakespeare menutup bukunya. "Lalu, kenapa kamu kemari, Master? Tentunya tidak untuk menanyakan detail tentang Valentine's Day padaku, bukan?"

"Um, aku..." Gudako menoleh kanan-kiri, takut kalau-kalau ada Servant Assassin-nya yang tak kasat mata mengikuti dengan Presence Concealment. "Takut."

Mendengar ini, Shakespeare mengangkat alisnya. Dia mulai tertarik. Shakespeare yang tertarik adalah pertanda buruk... namun Gudako tak mau mundur. Hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi kalau ia tidak mengatakan ini pada sang Caster Merah, soalnya.

"Takut? Dengan Valentine's Day? Mengapa?"

Gudako merasa kerongkongannya jadi amat kering karena grogi. Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia merangsek mendekati sang paman dan berbisik padanya.

Tak lama, sang Playwright tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gudako hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, antara malu dan kesal. Melihat ekspresi manis sang Master, Shakespeare menghentikan tawanya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Sungguh, kamu karakter utama yang menarik, Master. Baiklah, aku, William Shakespeare, akan mendampingimu selama hari itu!"

Wajah Gudako langsung jadi cerah. Bersama sang Caster yang pandai bersilat lidah, tentunya ia akan lebih aman-

"Tapi perlu Master catat, aku kurang berguna kalau terjadi konfrontasi langsung. Jadi jangan harap aku bisa banyak membantu," Shakespeare mengatakan ini dengan amat bangga.

Wajah Gudako menjadi muram lagi, seperti kartun kuno dengan frame yang melompat.

...

"Master..."

"Uu..."

"Master, master..."

"Mashu, kah? Uuh, biarkan aku tidur beberapa menit lagi..."

"Ufufufu. Kenapa kamu mengigaukan nama gadis lain, Master?"

HAWA DINGIN.

Gudako membuka matanya lebar-lebar secara refleks.

Sang Master pun menyadari bahwa ia berada di bawah bayangan seorang wanita dengan bentuk yang berbeda dari Mashu, meskipun suara mereka mirip. Juga bukan Mata Hari, karena... uhm, siluet tubuhnya berbeda.

"Kiyohime-"

Perkataan Gudako terhenti saat melihat wujud sang Berserker... yang seluruhnya berwarna coklat. Bukan hanya warna, aromanya juga seperti coklat.

"... san?"

"Selamat pagi, Master, dan selamat hari Valentine! Tentunya aku, Kiyohime telah membuatkan coklat untukmu tersayang... tapi bukan sembarang coklat, melainkan coklat yang paling istimewa! Apa Master ingat legendaku, aku yang berubah menjadi naga? Dengan teknik yang sama, aku merubah diriku menjadi coklat!"

Kiyohime tersenyum amat manis (secara literal) setelah monolog itu, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Karena itu, makan-lah-aku 3"

Gudako terbangun di kamarnya.

"UNTUNG HANYA MIMPI! MANA AKU TIDUR DUA TINGKAT, LAGI!"

"Ah, padahal aku berniat membangunkanmu seperti pangeran berkuda putih, tapi Master bangun sendiri tepat semenit sebelum alarm," terdengar suara khas om-omnya Shakespeare. Gudako menolehinya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan senyum lebar menyungging di wajahnya. "Hohoho. Selamat pagi! Apa Master lupa? Hari ini Master memintaku menemanimu."

"Om William..." Gudako mengelus dada dan mengusap keringatnya.

"Namun, apakah tadi gerangan? Mimpi buruk kah?"

"Be-benar. K-Kiyohime-san..."

"Ah, lawannya gadis itu. Pantas saja," Shakespeare mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lupakan malam dan sambutlah hari baru, Master. Nona Mashu sedang berperang di dapur, jadi marilah! Ini kesempatan kita pergi!"

"Perang... ah, benar," Gudako mematikan alarm di jamnya, yang menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari. "Sekarang hari Valentine." Sang Master menyentuh dagunya. "Apa mereka akan senang jika menerima coklat dariku... ?"

"Oh! Tentu saja mereka akan amat bahagia! Terutama aku. Hohoho. Namun, Master. Para Servant gadis, dan beberapa yang lelaki sedang membuat coklat di dapur, dan tempat itu adalah medan perang, kita bisa menyebutnya Perang Makanan Manis Suci! Bahkan pria pemberani seperti tuan Heracles dan tuan Kintoki tidak berani mendekat. Kita harus mencari tempat masak lain."

Gudako meloncat dari atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan minta rayshift ke Dr. Roman! Ke London sepertinya bagus. Hm, buat jaga-jaga aku juga akan mengajak om Vlad dan om Hector. Tim Ojii-san!"

Setelah Gudako berganti baju (ia mengenakan kostum Mage Association supaya sesuai setting, sesuai desakan Shakespeare), iapun pergi bersama sang Caster Merah.

Namun, mereka tak menyadari suatu aura gelap di balik pilar dekat kamar Gudako...

"Oya, oya. Master memimpikan aku rupanya? Aku takkan mengecewakannya kalau begitu."

Suara tawa yang tertutup kipas itu membuat bulu kuduk Gudako berdiri tegak.

* * *

 **22\. Teach Me, Emiya-sensei!**

Kita kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan setting di dapur utama Chaldea... atau, wilayah kekuasaan seorang Archer berjubah merah. Bisa dibilang, ini Reality Marble-nya!

Tentu, sebagai pemilik Reality Marble, dia memiliki kuasa atas semua yang ada di dalamnya. Termasuk para tamu tak diundang.

Shirou Emiya, atau yang dikenal sebagai EMIYA, Emiya-senpai, atau Faker, menyilangkan lengan berototnya dengan wajah tegas.

"Sepertinya itu akan merepotkan."

"Aku belum bicara apapun!" Arturia Pendragon, di luar sifat rajanya, berteriak kesal pada sang lawan bicara. "Shirou, apa kau ingat, dalam beberapa hari ini akan ada event yang amat penting, dan bagaimanapun, aku harus terlibat!"

Archer melirik kalender digital di atas lemari es. _"Hari Valentine kah... aku menantikan dan menakuti hari itu, untuk berbagai alasan."_ Dia menghela napas panjang. "Saber, kau ingin membuat coklat untuk Master?"

Arturia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan wajah kaget, "Ukh, Clairvoyance rank C! Kamu benar, Shirou. Aku ingin membuat coklat untuk Master... tapi aku tidak tahu caranya!"

"Lalu..." Archer menolehi para gadis di belakang Arturia: Alter, Lily, Jeanne, dan Mashu. "Kalian juga mau bikin?"

Mereka mengangguk kompak.

Archer menggaruk kepalanya. "Untuk membuat coklat Valentine, bukannya akan lebih nyaman kalau minta bantuan pada sesama cewek... Kiyohime-san, Casko, nona Marie, atau nyonya Boudicca misalnya. Mereka kan jago masak."

"Mereka menghilang! Sepertinya hunting bahan coklat dengan rayshift," jawab Lily.

"Atau, menyadari niat kami dan kabur nggak mau bantu," sambung Alter.

"Walaupun pintar masak, mereka tidak pintar mengajari, tuan Emiya," komentar Jeanne.

"Ayolah, Shirou," pinta Saber. Dengan puppy-dog... atau lion-cub eyes yang sungguh di luar karakter, dan karena itu, sangat efektif pada sang mantan Shirou Emiya.

Emiya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya sih membantu para gadis membuat coklat. Toh, dia sedang menganggur. Tapi...

Dia punya suatu rencana rahasia untuk Hari Valentine, dan keberadaan orang lain di wilayah kekuasaannya bisa mengancam kerahasiaannya. Kalau itu sampai bocor...

Emiya bergidik, dia bisa mati dan takkan bisa bereinkarnasi...

" _Tapi, ini bisa dibilang kesempatan dalam kesempitan,"_ pikirnya. _"Pasukan Saber, dan Mashu-kun ini tentunya tak punya niat tersembunyi. Kecuali Alter. Walaupun begitu, kalau aku terlihat mengajari mereka dalam beberapa hari ini, bukankah aku akan punya alibi super kuat?"_

Maka, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kuajarkan kalian cara membuat coklat yang pantas sebagai hadiah hari Valentine," Archer menggulung lengan jubahnya. "Tapi perlu diingat, waktu kita hanya 2 hari. Jadi kuharap kalian siap."

"Baik, sensei!" jawab para peserta demo masak dengan antusias.

...

"Menurut tradisi di Jepang – tempat asalku dulu – ada 2 macam coklat Valentine. Giri choco dan Honmei choco. Giri choco diberikan kepada teman sekelas, teman seperjuangan, dan sebagainya, untuk berterimakasih atas bantuan mereka kepadamu. Sedangkan honmei choco diberikan kepada lawan jenis untuk menyatakan perasaan suka kalian. Suka yang kumaksud jelas secara romantik," Archer, yang kini menurunkan rambutnya dan memakai kacamata, menepuk-nepuk whiteboard di belakangnya. Para gadis sibuk mencatat (kecuali Alter). "Nah, karena Master adalah seorang perempuan, aku berpikir kalian akan memberikan giri choco?"

Arturia dan yang lain mengangguk antusias. Kecuali Mashu, yang dengan wajah memerah berpikir kalau ia ingin memberikan honmei choco kepada sang Master. Archer yang mengetahui ini, tak mau berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu, mudah. Untuk giri choco, kalian bisa membuatnya sesederhana mungkin-"

Arturia membanting bolpennya di atas meja. "Jangan remehkan coklat, Shirou! Untuk Master, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik, walaupun itu giri choco!"

Yang lain mengangguk antusias lagi. Emiya hanya bisa berkedip.

"Ah, tentu saja. Yang terbaik untuk Master..." Archer berdeham. "Baiklah! Sudah cukup dengan teorinya, kita mulai saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa kilo coklat batangan (dari uang sendiri), jadi akan kupandu kalian sampai selesai!"

Proses dasar membuat coklat Valentine adalah mencairkannya, kemudian mencampurnya dengan bahan-bahan penambah cita rasa, mencetak dan memberikan hiasan, lalu terakhir membungkusnya. Untuk proses awal, para murid bisa menyelesaikannya dengan amat baik kau takkan berpikir kalau itu kali pertama mereka membuat coklat Valentine.

Mungkin, mereka memang berbakat... atau Archer saja yang terlalu pintar mengajari orang lain masak. Selain itu dia juga terlibat dalam proses kreasi cita rasa. Dia tak mau Master-nya sakit gara-gara coklatnya dimasuki hal-hal aneh.

Sesuai yang diharapkan dari Servant paling overprotektif di Chaldea.

Maka, sekarang mereka tinggal mencetak dan memberikan hiasan... atau bisa dibilang, proses yang paling menyusahkan. Untuk efisiensi, Emiya menghampiri para muridnya satu-persatu.

"Aku ingin membuat mahkota," kata Arturia.

"Itu mustahil."

Arturia menghantam meja dapur, membuat Emiya bergidik. "Shirou! Ke mana sikap pantang menyerahmu?!"

"Yang akan membuatnya kan kau. Jadi maksudku, itu mustahil buatmu."

"... tapi, demi Master..."

Lagi. Lagi-lagi sang Raja Para Ksatria memberikan lion-cub eyes-nya yang di luar karakter dan sangat moe sampai Emiya merasa akan terkena diabetes. Dia menghela napas dan mengencangkan celemeknya.

"Oke, oke. Kubantu deh."

Wajah Arturia langsung bercahaya.

...

"Aku heran, kenapa kamu bisa lebih pintar dari versi dewasamu."

"Hehehe, paradoks waktu itu hal yang membingungkan, Sir Emiya," kata Lily dengan senyuman manis. Di depannya sudah siap coklat pipih dengan hiasan kuda poni yang cukup detail di tengahnya.

Archer mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kau nggak perlu bantuanku, kan?"

Lily mengangguk. "Mm. Aku hanya ingin pendapatmu tentang karyaku ini."

Archer mengacungkan jempolnya. Soal masakan dia memang tidak bisa bertingkah sarkastik atau berbohong.

Lily hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Andai pria di depannya tahu untuk siapa coklat ini, mungkin dia takkan berkomentar begitu.

...

"Bagaimana dengan Alter..."

Alter, di pojok dapur, sedang mendendangkan lagu yang nadanya mirip Jingle Bell... dengan aura super gelap menyelimutinya. Tapi sepertinya ia amat menikmati pekerjaannya.

Archer menelan ludah. "Sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

Diapun berpaling ke muridnya yang lain, Jeanne. Tampak sang Servant Ruler itu tengah membungkus karyanya dengan kertas kado putih kebiruan. "Ah, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Mungkin kamu memang berbakat, lady Jeanne."

Jeanne tersenyum malu. "Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku ini orang Perancis yang terkenal dengan coklatnya, ya."

" _... sebenarnya, Belgia,"_ pikir Emiya. "Tapi sungguh, melihat bungkusnya saja, aku yakin bahwa ini dibuat dengan penuh cinta. Pria yang menerimanya pastilah sangat beruntung."

"P-pria?!" wajah Jeanne memerah sampai ke telinga. "Apa maksudmu, tuan Emiya? I-ini kan untuk Master!"

...

"Mashu-kun-"

Kraaaak.

"A-aku belum selesai! Jangan dilihat!"

Leher Emiya berputar 180 derajat. Untungnya dia seorang Servant, yang susah mati walaupun dibunuh.

* * *

 **23\. Please, Accept This**

Setelah membereskan kekacauan akibat para Servant Coklat (... ceritanya panjang), Gudako dengan ditemani Mashu kembali ke kamarnya. Hari Valentine sudah berjalan setengah hari, dan gadis itu sudah memasrahkan diri untuk menerima coklat dari para Servant.

Yang datang pertama, sungguh tak terduga. Atau, sudah tertebak mengingat tingkah anehnya pada pertempuran Servant Coklat tadi.

Emiya, yang masih mengenakan celemek. Berkali-kali dilihat, penampilan itu seperti seorang suami rumah tangga, yang herannya pantas sekali buatnya. Dengan senyum tipis, dia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna oranye kepada sang Master.

"Tanda terimakasih karena kamu sudah banyak membantuku, Master. Aku menyukai gaya kepemimpinanmu," Archer mengedipkan matanya.

Biasanya hal ini akan meluluhkan hati gadis yang melihatnya, bagaimana tidak dengan skill "Ex-Eroge Protagonist: Rank EX"-nya, tapi itu tak mempan pada Gudako.

"Ayah, kau memberi coklat Valentine pada anakmu sendiri? Ewwww..." Gudako bergidik. Karena kemiripannya dengan Shirou Emiya, Gudako sering menggoda Archer dengan mengatakan kalau dia ayahnya dari alternate universe.

Archer nyaris terjungkal. "Aku bukan ayahmu!"

"Kalau begitu, mau kupanggil papa? Iiih, fetish macam apa itu?"

Dahi Archer berkedut karena kesal, tapi dia menahan diri. Di Hari Valentine ini, biarkan Master menang dalam debat. Diapun menolehi sang pendamping setia Gudako, "Ini giri choco kok. Aku juga memberikannya ke Dr. Roman dan Da Vinci. Ngomong-ngomong, Mashu-kun, ini buatmu."

Mashu menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar. "Waaah, terimakasih, Emiya-senpai!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Emiya-san," sepertinya Gudako sudah puas menggodanya. "Apa hari ini kamu akan baik-baik saja? Aku Master jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, tapi kamu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Master?"

Gudako dan Mashu saling menoleh. Rupanya Archer ini masih memiliki skill "Oblivious: Rank A"...

...

"Sieg-kun."

"Ah, nona Jeanne. Ada apa?"

"Ini..."

"Hm? 'St. Orleans'? Oh, coklat? Terimakasih banyak!"

"P-p-perlu kamu tahu, ini ho-honmei choco-"

"'Honmei'? Apakah ini nama jenis coklat mahal? Sumanai, aku kurang mengerti."

"U-uuuu... Sieg-kun kurang sensitif!"

"Ah, nona Jeanne..."

"Siiiigurd..."

"No-nona Byrnhild, muncul dari mana?!"

"Berani benar kamu menerima coklat dari wanita lain, Sigurd... tak akan kumaafkan, tak akan kumaafkan! Tak akan kumaafkan! Tapi, aku masih cinta... benci... cinta... benci..."

"Um nona, tombakmu-"

"BYRNHILD ROMANTIA!"

"SUMANAI!"

...

Nero, yang kini mengenakan gaun pengantin (entah dapat dari mana), lengkap dengan karangan bunga (dari coklat), berdiri dalam kegelapan kamar om tersayangnya. Hanya terlihat binar kemerahan dari pipinya.

"Ufufufu. Jika dia melihatku yg seperti sekarang, pasti dia akan... KYAAA!"

Seberkas cahaya amat menyilaukan menyerang matanya. Cahaya itu berasal dari koridor utama Chaldea, yang masuk dari pintu kamar yang terbuka. Di tengahnya tampak sosok tinggi bermata tajam, Vlad III atau yang akrab dipanggil 'Om Vlad'.

"..."

"..."

"... maaf, aku sepertinya salah kamar," dan Vlad pun berbalik.

"Tunggu tunggu tungguuuu!" Nero menyergap sang Berserker Hitam, dan dengan Strength Rank B-nya, menahan gerakan pria itu. Anehnya, Vlad tidak melawan. "Kenapa reaksimu begitu sajaaa?"

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa?" komentarnya.

"Puji aku kek, bilang, 'wow, kamu cantik sekali, Nero-chan'! Atau apa!"

"Ya, ya. Kamu cantik sekali, Nero-chan," katanya dengan amat datar.

Mendengar pujian tidak tulus itu, Nero tetap tersenyum puas. Bagaimanapun, ia sukses menarik pujian dari om Vlad yang dingin itu!

"Ups, hampir saja aku lupa tujuanku kemari. Ini, buatmu!" Nero memberikan coklat karangan bunganya kepada Vlad.

Sang Dracula menerimanya. "Coklat Valentine's Day?"

"Umu! Tapi itu bukan sembarang coklat!" Nero membusungkan dadanya. "Kamu tahu, di dalamnya aku memberikan hal favoritmu!

"Darah... perawanku 3"

...

"Hei, kalian."

Ketiga Cu Chulainn yang sedang bermain UNO seperti biasa, langsung mengambil formasi berbaris ala Celtic kuno (dengan setengah lencang kanan), mendengar suara sang shishou.

"Ada apa, Shishou?!" tanya mereka, kompak.

"Tak usah terlalu formal begitu. Sudah sering kubilang, di konflik ini posisi kita setara, sama-sama Servant," Scathach tersenyum. "Terima ini. Sekarang kan hari Valentine. Bukannya aku peduli sih, tapi Servant perempuan lain melakukannya."

Ketiga Cu pun menerima sebuah coklat berbentuk hati yang berukuran cukup besar. Bentuknya memang amat klise, tapi ini sudah cukup membuat mata ketiga orang itu berkaca-kaca.

"Shi-shishou, ini-!"

"Tapi, kalau bentuknya begitu saja kan membosankan," Scathach berjalan mundur, dan memunculkan Gae Bolg miliknya. "Bersiaplah!"

Ia melompat, dengan prana memancar deras darinya...

"EHHHHH?!"

"GAE BOLG ALTERNATIVE!"

Jlebbbb!

Lemparan tombak itu menusuk bagian tengah coklat dan nyaris membelahnya jadi 2 bagian. Scathach menyeringai, lalu berlalu. "Bagi yang adil, ya! Dan jangan lupa kembalikan Gae Bolg-nya."

Setelah sang shishou pergi, ketiga Cu saling menoleh. Mereka lalu mencuil coklat itu dengan ragu. Di masa mereka latihan dulu, Scathach cukup pandai memasak, jadi mereka percaya dengan karyanya ini. Tapi...

"... pahit..."

...

Andersen melepas headsetnya, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Wajahnya tampak malas. "Pesta teh? Sudah kubilang, aku sibuk-"

"Sibuk menulis cerita dengan ending buruk, kan?! Hmmmmph!" Alice menggembungkan pipinya.

"Alice, Alice..." Jack menarik-narik lengan gaun Alice. "Apa Mama juga akan datang?"

Yang dimaksud 'Mama' oleh Jack tentunya adalah sang Master... atau, dengan alasan anehnya, Hassan. Alice menyukai Master, tentu saja. Tapi, Hassan...

"Um, aku tidak tahu, Jackie. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita undang juga om Golden?"

"Om Golden... ah! Aku saja yang panggil, aku saja!"

Dengan itu, Jack pun melesat pergi. Om Golden yang dimaksud, tentu saja Kintoki. Dia memang jadi Servant favorit mereka berdua, selain Atalanta dan Karna.

Kesempatan.

"Andersen..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini..." Alice memberikan sebuah bungkusan hijau dengan motif partikel salju.

"Coklat? Ah..." Andersen tersenyum. Ini sebuah senyuman tulus. "Terimakasih."

...

"Raja Para Pahlawan!"

Teriakan Alter menggema di kamar Gilgamesh yang (terlalu) luas itu, mengganggu sang raja dari kesibukannya menganggur (baca: menikmati anggur. Ini sebuah tindakan berseni, anjing kampung!). Biasanya mendengar suara itu, sang Raja Emas akan langsung bangkit dengan penuh nafsu, tapi tidak dengan versi yang ini.

"..." Gilgamesh pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, namun sebuah tendangan tepat ke bola emasnya (yang original) menyadarkannya dengan air mata dan rasa sakit. "Gwaaaah!"

Untungnya hari itu Gil memakai celana dalam originalnya... yang dari emas. Dia sudah diperingatkan si faker untuk berhati-hati sih. Bukannya takut, hanya saja itu benda paling vital (secara literal), jadi tentu saja dia melindunginya! Sepadan sudah dia menahan rasa tidak nyaman dan keringatnya sejak pagi.

Alter, tampaknya tak merasa sakit setelah menendang emas itu. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangannya secara paksa. "Ini."

Gil menghela napas pasrah dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada... burger coklat. Bukan warnanya saja, tapi aroma dan sensasi sentuhannya juga.

"Apa ini?"

"Apa matamu buta? Ini coklat Valentine."

Peringatan si faker kemarin ada benarnya! Gilgamesh kembali mendapat firasat buruk, tapi dia bertahan. Seorang raja tidak boleh gentar! "Ini burger."

"Matamu benar-benar buta?"

"Makanya! Mana ada coklat berbentuk burger! Atau, burger berbentuk coklat! St. Valentine bisa berguling-guling di dalam kuburnya jika mendengar ini!"

Ctik.

Guratan otot muncul di dahi Alter... dan ia merampas bungkusan dari Gil. Si Raja Emas hendak berkomentar saat sebuah benda tak dikenal menyerbu mulutnya.

"Makan. Ini."

"Perempuan, apa kau gila?!" tapi itu hanya keluar sebagai, "GURKKKK!" seperti banteng langit saat dibantai Gilgamesh dan Enkidu.

Di luar dugaan, rasanya cukup enak. Walaupun sedikit asin... mungkin karena air mata sang raja.

...

"Uhhhh..."

"Mfufufu. Kenapa, saking terharunya menerima coklat dariku, kamu tak bisa berkata apa-apa?" Tamamo tertawa dari balik lengan kimononya. "Eh, darling?"

"Ummm..."

"Eh? Kamu ingin aku menyuapkannya padamu? Ei, kamu ini, manja sekali!"

"Errrr..."

"... eh, kamu tak apa-apa kan? Tatapan kosongmu (bukannya aku bisa melihatnya di balik kacamatamu sih) membuatku khawatir..." Tamamo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah lawan bicaranya, Kintoki.

"Kamu... siapa?"

DEGGGG!

Tamamo seperti tersambar petir dari Golden Spark. Ia pun menolehi 'kembarannya', Tamamo Cat, yang duduk-duduk di dekat mereka. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. "A-ada apa dengan darling?"

"Nya? Bukannya dia baru dari pesta tehnya Alice-chan? Mungkin di sana dia kekenyangan coklat?"

"Pesta teh..." Tamamo memiringkan kepalanya... tak lama, telinganya bergerak. "Ah! Aku ingat, pesta tehnya Alice kan menggunakan Reality Marble, Nameless Forest yang membuat target di dalamnya melupakan eksistensinya!

"Dasar buku loli! Grrrr, berani-beraninya menggoda darling!"

"Nya, original," Tamamo Cat mencolek Casko. "Kata om William, untuk melepaskan efek dari Nameless Forest, kamu harus memanggil nama korban."

"Eh? Semudah itu? Baiklah. Kintoki-kuuuun?"

Gyuuut.

Untuk membuat Kintoki mudah mendengarnya, Tamamo mendekatkan dirinya kepada si Berserker emas, dan menempelkan... asetnya pada lengan pria itu.

"GYAAAAH?!"

Kontan Kintoki loncat menjauh. Wajah dan badannya memerah... apa Mad Enhancement-nya aktif karena merasa terancam?!

"K-kitsune! Jauhkan di-dirimu dariku!"

"Hmm? Ingat pada eksistensi diri dengan dadaku? Mou, Kintoki-kun sudah puber rupanya 3"

...

"George-san, ke mana saja kamu?" tanya Kojirou.

"Aah, aku mengabadikan momen-momen spesial hari Valentine," jawab sang Santo Penakluk Naga sambil merebahkan dirinya di seberang samurai itu.

"... kau nekat juga ya," Kojirou meneteskan keringat dingin. Mengingat lawannya adalah para Servant yang tidak stabil dalam pikiran (dan kekuatan), mengherankan kenapa si penggila fotografi itu bisa kembali dengan selamat setelah memotret mereka.

Drap drap drap. BRANGGGG.

Pintu ruang santai Chaldea terbuka dengan kasar, seolah si pembuka tidak sabar menunggu proses membuka otomatisnya. Namun, Kojirou dan George sudah biasa menghadapi ini.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" St. Martha, anggota lain dari tim 'Penakluk Naga', muncul dengan terengah-engah. Ia menghampiri dua temannya itu dan menyodorkan bungkusan berbentuk hati. "Untuk kalian."

"Ah, terimakasih," jawab George, sopan.

"Coklat Valentine? Aku merasa tersanjung," sambung Kojirou. Dia langsung membuka bungkusan itu, yang isinya adalah bermacam biskuit.

Perkataan itu membuat wajah Martha memerah. "Jangan salah sangka, Sasaki. Ini giri choco, kalau aku tidak salah dengan istilah kalian-"

"Tapi punyaku banyak yang berbentuk hati. Yakin tidak ada maksud khusus?" komentar Kojirou dengan senyuman usil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kojirou pingsan dengan kotak hadiah di dalam mulutnya. George tentu saja mengabadikan momen itu sambil tertawa lepas.

...

Gudako seperti hidup dalam situasi yang memungkinkannya mati kapan saja. Setelah Emiya, silih berganti para Servant cewek menghadiahinya coklat. Beberapa memberikan coklat yang kelihatannya normal (walaupun dekorasinya mengagumkan), tapi ada yang memberikan benda... misterius. Untungnya ia sudah menerima Elixir Anti Sakit Perut dari Paracelsus tadi.

Ngiing...

Pintu masuk kamarnya terbuka lagi, dan kali ini menampakkan wujud Kiyohime. Tentu saja, Gudako menyadari perasaan gadis itu padanya dan ia merasa tersanjung... walaupun caranya agak menyeramkan.

Lagipula, mimpi buruknya tadi berhubungan dengan si naga jadi-jadian itu...

"Ki-Kiyohime-san."

"Master," sapanya balik. Mulutnya masih tersembunyi di balik kipas. "Tebak aku mau apa?"

"Coklat Valentine kan? Terimakasih..." Gudako mengamati Kiyohime dari atas ke bawah. Syukurlah, sepertinya ia tidak mengubah dirinya jadi coklat, atau melapisi dirinya dengan coklat. Dua-duanya alternatif terburuk. "Umm, di mana?"

"Coklat? Tidak mungkin dong aku memberikan benda semurah itu kepada Master tersayang. Maka, aku memberikan..." Kiyohime mengedipkan matanya, dan wujudnya langsung dikelilingi pita merah. "Diriku sendiri 3"

"KYAAAAAA!"

...

"Senpai, senpai!"

Mendengar suara itu, Gudako perlahan membuka matanya. Shock akibat serangan malam Kiyohime itu berhasil membuatnya pingsan seketika... eh, pingsan?!

Gudako melompat dari ranjang untuk mengamati dirinya sendiri. Bajunya masih rapi, rambutnya masih terikat erat, dan tak ada cairan mencurigakan di tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas. Untunglah, Kiyohime tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya saat pingsan...

"Kenapa, senpai?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk (yang jadi kenyataan), kok."Gudako membalikkan tubuh dan tersenyum ramah kepada sang partner.

"Ah, kalau begitu..." Mashu bergoyang-goyang di tempat, dan menarik sesuatu dari balik badannya. Itu adalah sebuah cake coklat berbentuk hati yang imut. "Selamat hari Valentine, senpai."

Gudako tertegun. Ini manis sekali! Seperti yang ia harapkan dari Mashu... tunggu. Ada tulisan aneh di atas cake itu...

"... Matthew? Siapa ini?"

"Um, ya, senpai. Namaku sebenarnya adalah... Matthew."

Kontan Gudako teringat seorang admiral berwajah mirip ikan, dengan kata-kata legendarisnya.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

"Tunggu, senpai, apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" protes Mash... Matthew.

...

Ngomong-ngomong, kepada siapakah Gudako memberikan coklatnya (yang paling istimewa)?

"Pro... fe... soorrrr!"

Tubuh ringan Gudako menyergap Nikola Tesla yang sedang berbicara dengan Hassan.

"Ah, Master. Ada apakah gerangan?"

"Profesor, ini buatmu!" dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah berseri, sang Master mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat. "Honmei choco, loh!"

Hassan, yang sudah mendengar soal 2 jenis coklat dari Jing Ke, mengangguk dengan hormat. "Master memang luar biasa, tanpa ragu menyatakan perasaannya!"

"HAHAHA. Kuterima perasaanmu ini dengan bangga, Master!" Tesla mencium dahi sang Master. Dari sekian banyak Servant, dia memang yang paling 'berani' melakukan kontak fisik dengan Gudako. Ini membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Om Hassan juga, ini buatmu!"

"Ah, terimakasih, Master."

* * *

 **24\. POWER, GET THE POWER!**

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Emiya-san. Apa kamu akan baik-baik saja? Aku kan Master, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, tapi kamu?"_

Archer, alias Shirou Emiya, merasa seperti kembali jadi dirinya waktu muda yang idiot. Padahal, Master sudah memperingatkannya, tapi...!

"Shi-Shirou, ini..."

Arturia berada di depannya, dengan sebungkus kotakan berwarna biru royal, warna favoritnya. Emiya tahu apa isi kotak itu, tapi... _"Kapan dia membuatnya?"_

"Aku menyisihkannya sedikit dari mahkota untuk Master. Ta-tapi, jangan salah! Hasilnya tetap seenak aslinya!" jawab Arturia. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Dan, um, te-tentu saja ini giri choco."

Archer tersenyum tipis, dan menerima hadiah itu. "Ah, terimaka-"

"TUNGGU!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah Lily, dengan AGI rank B-nya, membuat scene romantis itu terhenti. Di dahi Saber langsung muncul guratan otot. Berani-beraninya...! Sekarang Saber mulai mengerti kenapa Archer membenci Shirou.

"Jangan mau tertipu, diriku yang lain!" kata Lily. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sir Emiya... dia sudah memberi coklat kepada Master!"

Ctarrr!

Saber merasa dirinya tersambar Golden Spark-nya Kintoki. Ia menolehi Archer dengan gerakan leher kaku seperti robot.

"... apa ini maksudnya, Shirou? Kamu... berani-beraninya kamu mengincar Master?"

Tapi si tersangka merasa tak bersalah. "Aa, memangnya kenapa? Aku juga memberi coklat ke Mashu-kun dan yang lain kok-"

"Yang lain?!"

"Emiya-senpai! Ini untukmu karena sudah membantuku membuat coklat! Senpai sangat menyukainya," Mash... Matthew muncul dengan sebungkus biskuit.

"Emiya-han!" Okita menyusul dengan makanan manisnya. "Terimakasih! Nobunaga-sama sangat menyukai kue yang kubuat dengan resepmu!"

"Ah, tuan Emiya. Ini tanda terimakasih atas bimbinganmu," sambung Jeanne.

"Wah wah. Panen besar?" tanya Medusa. Ia tersenyum usil, "Jangan dihitung dulu, karena dariku kan belum... Shirou."

"Tuanku Emiya... buatmu..." Byrnhild menyodorkan coklatnya yang berbentuk kacamata.

"Oi bocah," Medea muncul dengan teleportasi. "Buatmu."

"... apa-apaan ini, Emiya?" komentar Alter dengan wajah berkedut marah. Di tangannya ada sebungkus burger coklat (kecil dari yang ia berikan ke Gilgamesh). "Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah dapat banyak, ya?"

"Lima... enam... delapan?! Sir Emiya, kamu yang terburuk!" Lily berlari dengan air mata berderai.

"... Shirou?"

"Um, apa di sini ada Servant class Lawyer?"

"TENGGELAM DALAM HAREM-MU DAN MATILAH!" Saber mengeluarkan Excalibur-nya, dan bersiap melancarkan beamu. "DASAR EROGE PROTAGONIST!"

"NANDESAAAA?!"

\- to be continued? -

* * *

A/N

Selesai dalam 2 hari! Jadi, sori kalau kurang lucu... mengejar deadline hari Valentine sih!

Vaynard, out!


	8. Chapter 8

Pemanasan buat menulis lanjutan When I See You Again.

Aku pecah jadi 2 chapter, chapter selanjutnya rilis besok! (DOOONGGG)

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse** **© Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order** **© TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

 **, Part 2**

Saat Emiya membuka matanya, dia merasa badannya jadi lebih ringan.

Biasanya badannya seberat baja karena Origin Pedang-nya, tapi saat itu badannya terasa seperti manusia lagi. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, namun kakinya menyentuh lantai lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Si Archer merah hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh itu.

Setelah berbagai kegiatan di berbagai alur waktu, Gudako dan para Servant yang ada di Chaldea seolah tak pernah berhenti menyibukkan diri. Baru hari ini Emiya bisa bersantai, tapi sepertinya dia akan disibukkan seperti biasa di dapur.

 _"Meskipun begitu, apa Servant bisa kecapekan? Walaupun END-ku rank D sih,"_ pikirnya sembari beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Wajahnya pun menatap balik dari cermin; wajah yang polos, rambut acak-acakan berwarna oranye, tatapan mata tenang yang menyimpan masa lalu kelam itu, dan kulit kremnya yang sehat… yah, seperti biasa-

Tunggu.

Itu… Shirou Emiya, kan?

"NANDESAAA?!"

Bahkan suaranya sudah tidak nge-bass sekeren Junichi Suwabe, tapi suara cemprengnya Noriaki Sugiyama!

…..

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa terbahak-bahak menyambut Archer begitu menjejakkan kaki di ruang makan (yang lebih mirip café) di bangunan Chaldea. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan, dua orang yang _sangat_ dikenalnya dari Perang Fuyuki.

"Hahaha... wow," Cu Chulainn menyeringai dengan jari di bawah dagunya. Dia masih berkeringat setelah 'latihan' dengan sang _shishou_. "Penampilan yang nostalgik, oi _bocah_ Pembela Kebenaran."

"Kau benar, hahaha. Sungguh pemandangan yang membangkitkan kenangan," komentar Kojirou Sasaki, sambil menyesap teh hijau layaknya pria Jepang sejati.

"DIAM! Kalian'kan pelakunya?!" Emiya tanpa basa-basi menuding mereka berdua. Karena kostum Archer-nya kebesaran, dia terpaksa men- _trace_ kostum baru yang lebih kecil (alias seukuran dirinya di masa lalu). Terlebih, entah kenapa rambutnya tak bisa ditegakkan. Dia pun terpaksa mengikatkan bandana agar rambutnya bisa tegak. Sehingga penampilannya sekarang seperti Shirou Emiya yang mengenakan kostum Archer (plus bandana). Konyol.

"Kenapa dongkol begitu, bukannya kau kembali jadi muda? Itu membuat iri _beberapa orang_ , tahu," komentar Cu… merujuk pada _shishou_ -nya, yang wajahnya saja muda tapi perangainya seperti tante-tante. Tante immortal.

"Benar. Emiya-dono, syukurilah dirimu yang awet muda. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari seperti nyonya tua _itu_ , ahahaha-"

Sebuah pisau pelangi tiba-tiba menancap di dahi Kojirou. Tapi itu hanya bayangan! Dengan teknik "Eye of the Mind"-nya, dia berhasil menghindar di saat-saat terakhir! Bahkan teh di tangannya tidak tumpah barang setetes pun.

"Panjang umur buatmu juga, Caster," si samurai mengangkat cangkirnya seolah mengajak orang yang hampir membunuhnya tadi bersulang.

"Cih. Kalau kau lelaki sejati, bayar penghinaan tadi dengan nyawa, Sasaki!" teriak Medea – nyonya tua yang dimaksud barusan.

"Oho, tidak bisa, 'Master'. Aku masih sayang nyawa, terimakasih banyak."

Medea memelototi si samurai, tapi sial, ia tidak memiliki Mystic Eyes-nya Medusa yang bisa mengutuk pria itu, atau punya Shiki Ryougi yang bisa membunuh seketika. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah dan menatap Archer, "Ara. _Bocah Pembela Kebenaran_. Penampilan yang membangkitkan kenangan buruk."

Archer hanya menghela napas panjang, "Ya, ya. Ejeklah aku sepuasnya." Lalu dia menuding Caster dari Perang Fuyuki itu. "Medea! Ini ulahmu kan?! Dengan kemampuanmu, membuat ramuan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini mudah!"

Medea memiringkan kepalanya, "Buat apa aku membuang bahan ramuan yang langka, demi kau? Ogah. Lebih baik kupakai untuk menaklukkan Saber-chan."

Jawaban jujur itu entah menusuk hati Archer layaknya Rule Breaker, "Cih, kau benar. Tapi kenapa aku merasa terhina seperti ini..."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tak suka penampilanmu yang seperti ini? Kau tampak segar, Emiya," tanya Medea. Dalam hati, ia iri padanya. Sebenarnya mudah saja sih membuat ramuan pengurang umur untuk diminumnya sendiri, tapi di Chaldea sudah ada dirinya di masa muda... atau Medea Lily, kalau kata orang-orang. Dan itu membuatnya kesal luar biasa.

Archer menggelengkan kepala dan menggenggamkan tangannya di depan dada. "Melihat penampilan ini, aku jadi ingat akan semua kebodohan dan juga naifnya aku di masa muda... dan betapa bodohnya wajah ini," dia membuka matanya, sepasang mata yang belum sedingin besi itu. "Kalian juga, jika melihat kesalahan terbesar kalian, pasti akan memalingkan wajah, bukan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk, tapi...

"Mengatakan kalimat bermakna dalam dengan wajah itu, tak bisa kuanggap serius," komentar Kojirou. Cu dan Medea mengangguk lebih kencang, sambil menahan tawa mereka.

"Brengsek kalian semua."

* * *

 **26\. Reminiscence**

Setelah selesai masak untuk sarapan (tugas harus jalan terus) dan menitipkan dapur ke Tamamo, Emiya berkeliling Chaldea untuk mencari tahu pelaku keusilan ini, sekaligus mencari ramuan penawar.

Tujuan pertamanya, tentu saja, kamar Master Gudako. Emiya memprediksi hal-hal buruk akan menimpanya kalau berpenampilan begini (untuk berbagai alasan), jadi untuk jaga-jaga dia ingin meminta perlindungan kepada sang Master.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan dia bisa mendengar suara Gudako beserta Mashu dari dalam. Sambil menghela napas, dia melangkah masuk, "Master, aku masuk, ya."

"Ya, silahkan." terdengar jawaban lembut dari Mashu.

Archer melangkah masuk dan melihat Gudako yang sedang berbincang santai dengan Mashu. Melihat sosok hitam dan merah itu di sudut matanya, sang Master bertanya. "Kenapa, Emiya-san-"

Kedua mata Gudako terbelalak melihat sosok itu.

"PA-PAPA?!"

"Ghuh?!"

Tanpa sempat Archer bereaksi, Gudako berlari dan memeluknya! Mashu hanya bisa melongo. Antara kagum _senpai_ -nya bisa mengalahkan kecepatan reaksi seorang Servant, atau... perasaan lain yang aneh di dasar perutnya.

Yah, para Servant Chaldea, terutama yang mengenal Shirou Emiya, sering bercanda kalau Gudako itu sebenarnya anak dari cowok itu. Gudako malah senang mendapat candaan itu, dan sering memanfaatkannya dengan nempel-nempel si om ganteng.

"Papa, papaaa! Kok bisa ada di sini?"

 _"Anak perempuan zaman sekarang, bertumbuhnya cepat sekali..."_ pikir Emiya, merasakan sepasang benda empuk menyentuhnya – tunggu. "O-oi! Sudah sering kubilang, aku bukan ayahmu!"

Saking senangnya bisa memeluk Emiya, Gudako tak menyadari ada yang aneh. Seperti, kenapa badan kekar pria itu… sepertinya menciut? Dan kenapa suaranya terdengar cempreng? "Eh... tunggu, Emiya-san?" Gudako melepaskan pelukannya… dan matanya terbelalak. "Whoa, kamu menciut? Eh, bukan! Kamu _kembali_ jadi Shirou Emiya!"

Archer mengusap lehernya, "Ulah iseng seseorang, kurasa."

"E-Emiya-senpai, kenapa kamu bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Mashu kemudian.

"Seseorang menyelipkan ramuan untuk mengurangi umurku, sepertinya," jawab Archer. "Aku ingin mencari pelakunya dan memaksa dia mengembalikanku seperti semula."

"Oh. Itu masalah besar, kan?" tanya Gudako sembari bangkit. "Tapi, ini kan urusan sesama Servant, kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Itu..."Emiya memandang Gudako, dan oh, sungguh di luar dugaan, pipinya merona. "Um, Master, ini memalukan, tapi aku minta kau _menemaniku_. Beberapa Servant pasti akan memanfaatkan kondisiku yang seperti ini."

Gudako mimisan seperti air mancur.

" _Se-senpai_?!"

...

"Baiklah! 'Operasi Mengembalikan Emiya-san', dimulai!"Gudako mengangkat kedua tangannya. Setelah berbagai event, raid boss, dan farming yang melelahkan, kejadian kecil seperti ini membuatnya lebih bersemangat. "Nah, enaknya mulai dari mana, nih?"

"Uh, Master, apa kamu perlu berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Hmm, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gudako sambil menoleh, membuat rambut yang digerainya melibas lembut. Ia mengenakan pasangan kemeja dan rok coklat yang mirip seragam sekolah, dan stoking hitam panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Ini membangkitkan berbagai kenangan tidak mengenakkan bagi Emiya. Dan sukses mengirim kembali Mashu ke Takhta Para Pahlawan saking manisnya sang Master, sehingga ia tak bisa ikut.

"Kenapa, Archer? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Gudako sambil mengangkat ujung roknya dan memandang sekeliling.

Emiya menelan ludah. Kalau saja Gudako bukan Master-nya, dia akan menyergap – tidak, tidak, dia menggeleng keras. Bagaimanapun, wajah Gudako terlalu mirip Shirou Emiya. Dia merasa akan melangkahi beberapa batas yang tak boleh dilewati kalau sampai bereaksi lebih dari ini.

"Hehe, gimana, Emiya-san? Sudah mirip Hakuno-san, tidak?"

" _No comment_ , Master," jawab Archer sambil berlalu.

"Mou, Archer dingin banget!" Gudako menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

 **27\. The Case of Shrinking Emiya**

"Bicara tentang ramuan, para Caster adalah tersangka utamanya dengan teknik 'Item Construction' mereka," kata Gudako, yang kini mengenakan kacamata gaya.

Archer berusaha tidak memandang sang Master, "Benar. Tapi, Medea bukan pelakunya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Medea yang kecil?"

"Aku ragu. Dia tidak punya motif."

"Siapa dong kalau begitu... ah! Tuan Hohenheim!"

Paracelsus von Hohenheim, yang lewat di depan mereka dengan berbagai perkamen dalam pelukannya, menoleh. Melihat sang Master, dia tersenyum... tapi senyumnya membeku waktu melihat Archer.

"Ah. Penampilan yang mengingatkan pada kesalahan terbesarku," gumamnya. Dia teringat pada seorang Master dari Perang yang diikutinya; Emiya muda memiliki pembawaan yang mirip anak naif itu.

"Tuan Hohenheim! Kamu tahu soal ramuan pengurang usia?" tanya Gudako, langsung.

"Ah... Master Gudako tampak manis sekali hari ini," Paracelsus tersenyum kembali, menanggapi semangat gadis itu. "Oh, maaf. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tentu saja aku tahu mengenai ramuan pengurang usia. Apa tuan Emiya ini terkena efek ramuan itu?"

Gudako mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Hrm. Sepertinya bukan kau pelakunya," komentar Emiya.

Paracelsus tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan. Apa Master menemuiku karena ingin mengembalikan tuan Emiya seperti semula?"

"Benar! Walaupun aku _suka banget_ wujudnya yang sekarang, tapi Emiya-san yang tidak jangkung dan berotot, terasa aneh. Kurang ganteng, lah."

 _"Itu masalahmu?!"_ pikir Emiya sambil beringsut menjauh.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan penawarnya. Tapi untuk itu aku butuh Jantung Iblis dan beberapa Bayi Homunculus... juga Api Honnouji untuk memanaskannya."

"Uhh, itu semua _ascension material_ yang sangat langka. Aku butuh jantung untuk skill Jeanne Alter... dan lagi, Api Honnouji? Event GUDAGUDA kan sudah lama sekali," gumam Gudako. Ia menolehi Archer merah itu, dan tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Ne, lupakan saja ini, Emiya-san! Toh kamu akan kembali ke wujud asalmu setelah kira-kira 10 tahun!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

...

"Api Honnouji?" Nobunaga, dengan _senbei_ di mulutnya, menoleh dari game 'Sengoku Musou' yang saja ia memainkan karakter Nobunaga Oda. "Ada, ada. Buat apa, Master?"

"Untuk berbagai alasan, aku membutuhkannya buat Emiya-san."

Nobunaga menolehi Emiya, yang menyilangkan lengan sambil mencoba bertampang cool seperti biasa, hanya untuk menampakkan wajah Shirou Emiya yang polos. Nobunaga mendengus, "Hahahahaha! Kenapa denganmu, Emiya-dono?"

"Oh, diamlah, Raja Iblis. Mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Kau, sifat sokmu tetap ada walaupun penampilanmu begini!" Nobu mencubit pipi Emiya, gemas. Cowok itu langsung lompat menjauh, diiringi tawa khas Nobunaga. "Tapi tak apa, aku dan Sou-chan sudah sering merepotkanmu. Walaupun Raja Iblis dari Langit Keenam pun, aku harus membayar pengabdian anak buah kan? Akan kuambilkan Apinya. Butuh berapa ribu?"

"... satu saja cukup, kali! Eh, tapi apa kamu bisa menghitung jumlah api?" kata Gudako.

Tanpa menjawab, Nobunaga menghilang ke dalam ruang penyimpanan pribadinya, dan terdengarlah suara barang berserakan dari sana.

Sepertinya ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja...

Sampai Okita Souji muncul dengan wajah gembira. Mengenakan kimono pink favoritnya dan sebuah kantung kertas coklat yang sepertinya berisi snack tradisional Jepang di pelukannya. "Nobunaga-sama! Roman-dono menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk minum teh, apa anda mau keluar bersamaku-"

Okita menolehi Emiya sejenak, dan... terpeleset sampai menabrak tembok.

"Gafuh?!"

"O-Okita-san!?" tanya Gudako, khawatir. Okita itu samurai andal, kenapa tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasi seperti itu? Ia menghampiri sang Servant, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Uuuh..."

"...mulutmu berdarah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Emiya sambil menjulurkan sapu tangan kepada Okita... yang segera mematung seperti kena Mystic Eyes-nya Medusa.

"E-eeeh-aaa-aku tak apa-apaaa..." jawabnya kaku. Ia menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusap mulutnya cepat-cepat. Namun begitu menyadari milik siapa sapu tangan itu, ia meloncat mundur, wajahnya memerah dahsyat. "Ti-tidak!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ma-maa-maksudku, aku _tidak_ baik-baik saja! Dadaku terasa sesak dan jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, aa-aku juga merasa panas..." ia memandang Emiya, dan kali ini, hidungnya yang berdarah. "Aku... apa penyakitku kambuh?"

Gudako memandangnya dengan mata kosong. Dia _tahu_ ini akan terjadi.

Emiya menolehi sang Master. Bukan salahku, kata pria itu dengan tatapannya.

Gudako membalas dengan dingin, ya, ini salahmu.

"Tu-tuanku, aku-"

Prangg!

Dan layaknya adegan klise lainnya, Nobunaga kembali bersama Api Honnouji yang dimasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca (entah bagaimana caranya)... benda itulah yang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan.

"No-Nobunaga-sama?!" Okita buru-buru meloncat balik dengan teknik "Shukuchi"-nya.

"A-aah. Kupikir kau abdiku yang setia, Emiya. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja seperti Mitsuhide, menusukku dari belakang! Bukan, _menikung_!" dagunya bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Ia menolehi Okita, "Dan kau, Sou-chan! Apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya kau memiliki _aku_?!"

"I-ini..." Okita menolehi Emiya, dan mimisan, lalu menolehi Nobunaga, dan darah kembali mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia pun tumbang bermandikan darah. "Maaf, Hijikata-san... aku tidak bisa lagi..."

"O-Okita-san?!"

"Cih, kau kabur ke alam lain! Tapi, tak apa..." Nobunaga menurunkan topinya, dan aura tengkorak raksasa berwarna merah muncul di belakangnya, berikut barisan senapan kuno. "Kau tak perlu melihat wujud asliku! Bersiaplah, pengkhianat! TENKA FUBU-!"

"Oi, oi!"

...

"Barusan itu lebih seram daripada melawan Pilar Iblis," kata Gudako. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan pakaiannya dikotori abu akibat duel Reality Marble yang sama-sama menggunakan api tadi. Untungnya, mereka berhasil kabur gara-gara Nobunaga kebanyakan menggunakan Noble Phantasm, dan menciut jadi wujud _chibi_.

"Apa masalah Raja Iblis itu?" gumam Emiya, kesal.

 _"Kamu,"_ pikir Gudako. _"Aura ex-eroge... bukan, eroge protagonist-mu meluap-luap, tahu. Semoga Okita-san tidak ingat apa yang terjadi."_

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus segera mengatasi ini, Master-"

Tiba-tiba Archer merasa seperti tikus di hadapan ular. Gerakannya membeku... saat jemari nan lentik membelainya dari belakang.

"Menurutku, yang begini lebih bagus..." suara itu terdengar seperti desisan ular. "Eh, Shirou?"

"Me-Medusa!" kata Gudako, kaget.

Rider dari Perang Fuyuki itu menoleh kepada Master-nya, dan tersenyum dingin. Namun, kepada Archer, ia menyunggingkan senyuman penuh hawa nafsu... layaknya menghadapi seekor mangsa.

"Ara, Master. Apakah hari ini ulang tahunku? Kamu memberikan hadiah… yang sangat indah…"

Emiya menelan ludah, lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Ri-rider, bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Ooh, tidak bisa," Medusa menyentuh dada Archer dengan jarinya, dan membuat jalur ke perut pria itu dengan sedikit tekanan. "Ne, Shirou. Kamu membuatku cemburu. Berkencan dengan _cosplay_ , ini perlakuan spesial dari Master, kan? Tidak adil..."

"Kau salah, Rider-"

"YUSH!"

Dengan kecepatan seperti komet, Medusa sudah menghilang dengan menyeret Archer menggunakan Strength Rank B-nya.

"NANDESAAA?!"

Gudako hanya bisa menatap mereka yang sudah menjadi komet hitam dan merah itu, dan mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, selamat bersenang-senang deh, Emiya-san."

"Master, teganya kau!" teriaknya, kesal. Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk protes. Dia menyadari ke arah mana Medusa ini berlari: ke kompleks kamar para Servant wanita. Kalau dia sudah terjebak di sana, dia takkan bisa kabur...

Namun, Archer adalah Archer. Pengalaman bertarungnya di berbagai medan perang membuat dia siap dengan situasi apapun.

"Fufufu. Kita cari tempat yang tenang untuk 'bereuni' yuk, Shirou," kata Medusa, manja.

"... kau pikir aku mau dipermainkan seperti ini?" tanya Archer. Tapi, sang Rider mengabaikan ancamannya, mungkin meremehkan dia seperti halnya meremehkan Shirou. Itu... membuatnya lebih kesal daripada yang mau diakuinya. "Trace on."

Rule Breaker muncul di tangan Archer, dan dia langsungmenancapkannya di paha Medusa.

"Kyaaah!" dan anehnya, sang Rider berteriak seperti gadis perawan.

Serangan itu membuatnya berhenti mendadak seperti boneka yang dipotong benangnya.

Kedua orang itu terpelanting, dan kesempatan ini digunakan Emiya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman si monster dan lompat menjauh. Namun, Medusa yang tak sempat melakukan maneuver, menabrak tembok dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"UBUH!"

"Sori, Medusa. Nanti akan kumasakkan sesuatu sebagai penggantinya," kata Emiya sambil berlari.

" _Mou_... Shirou, kamu langsung _menusukku_ tanpa pemanasan... aku kan belum siap..." gumam Medusa, lidah panjangnya menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Ini sukses membuat pegawai Chaldea yang lain menolehi mereka sambil bisik-bisik.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal berkonotasi seperti itu?!"

* * *

 **28\. Faker**

Sambil mengutuk Luck E-nya, Archer menyelinap ke bayang-bayang untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan Servant lain. Sekarang dia lebih ingin mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya ke gudang Ascension Material untuk mengumpulkan bahan ramuan penyembuh. Sekaligus jadi perisai kalau-kalau dia disergap Servant lain.

Dia sudah tak peduli dengan pelaku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini-

Seseorang itu muncul lebih cepat dari yang dia kira, dalam rupa Heracles.

"GRAAAAHHH!"

Dia tengah angkat besi (dengan berat entah berapa ton) sendirian di ruang _gym_. Aura macho-nya begitu kental terasa, tempat itu bagaikan neraka penuh otot dan keringat.

"Berserker!" Emiya menyapanya, membuat sang pahlawan terbesar Yunani (dalam berbagai artian) menghentikan gerakannya. "Untung aku bertemu denganmu!"

Seperti halnya Servant dari Perang Kelima lain, Heracles mengenalinya. Untung saja dia bukan pria pendendam, walaupun dia ingat dikalahkan 2x oleh Shirou Emiya. "Grrh? Grahahahaha!"

Bahkan _seorang Berserker_ menertawainya...

"Paling nggak, orang semua menganggap ini lucu," Emiya menggerutu. "Daripada latihan sendirian di sini, apa kau mau menemaniku sampai aku kembali seperti semula?"

"Ograaah..."

"Oi, jangan begitu dong. Aku akan membayarmu."

"Grah. Grrrrrh."

"Daging _chimera_ yang ditenggelamkan minyak zaitun. Oke, akan kubuatkan," jawab Emiya, enteng. Kebetulan hari ini 'Berserker Ascension Day', berburu _chimera_ bukan masalah buatnya.

"Grrr."

"Jadi, _chimera_ -nya lima ekor. Plus _wyvern_ masak madu," kata Emiya sambil menentukan target leyshift selanjutnya ke pulau _wyvern_ di Okeanos. "Oi, ini pesan makanan di restoran atau negosiasi harga _bodyguard_?!"

"Grr!" Heracles menjabat tangan Emiya erat-erat... meretakkannya.

Emiya menyeringai lebar (antara senang dan sakit). Dengan perlindungan sekelas Heracles, dia akan baik-baik saja!

…..

Lima menit kemudian.

"Grrrrhhhhh..." gumam Heracles, yang kepalanya terlepas dari badan.

Emiya, dengan Kanshou & Bakuya melintang di depan badannya, berteriak kesal, "Apa? Malas bangkit lagi?! Berserker, kenapa kau ini?!"

Mereka terjebak. Dalam ketergesa-gesaannya mencari ruang penyimpanan _Ascension Material_ , Emiya dan Heracles berlari melewati jalan pintas di depan ruang gaming. Di sana biasanya El-Melloi II, Iskander, dan para Servant penyuka game lainnya berkumpul, tapi dia tak menyangka akan bertemu pengguna baru ruangan itu.

" _Faker_. Bahkan permohonanmu menyedihkan." Mengenakan jaket _biker_ favoritnya, Gilgamesh sang Raja Para Pahlawan memicingkan mata merahnya dengan ekspresi muak, seperti melihat serangga menjijikkan. Dia masih ada respek kepada Heracles sebagai sesama putra dewa, tapi tak ada kompromi buat _faker_!

Begitu melihat si _faker_ lewat, tanpa banyak bicara dia meninggalkan duelnya dengan sesama Servant emas Kintoki, dan langsung menembakkan Gate of Babylon… yang tentu saja mengenai target yang lebih besar, Heracles. Dia terpenggal seketika, tapi sepertinya tidak merasakan sakit samasekali. Hanya kesal.

"Wahai Putra Zeus, tinggalkan saja anjing kampung ini. Akan kutemani dia mencari _keadilan_ ," kata Gilgamesh. Wajahnya entah kenapa tampak bersemangat, walaupun Emiya tak pernah bisa membedakan ekspresi sombong pria itu.

"Graaah!" Heracles mengaktifkan Battle Continuation-nya dan bangkit, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan langkah berdebam. Tapi, sebelum pergi, dia menoleh, "Grr. Graaah."

"Kau masih minta aku masak buatmu? Lupakan, pengkhianat!" teriak Emiya, kesal.

"Blehh," Herc mengangkat bahu dan berlari pergi.

"Hah! Tentu saja dia kabur, dia tahu tingkatan kekuatannya jika dibandingkan denganku," Gilgamesh menyeringai. Dia menolehi Emiya, "Daripada itu… lihatlah ini. _Faker_ kembali jadi faker kecil. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menurunkan IQ. Pantas si anjing kampung Solomon membenci umat manusia."

" _Kinpika_. Aku tak ingat membuat masalah denganmu," Archer menghunus pedang yin-yang kembarnya itu ke wajah sombong Gilgamesh, siap bertempur.

"Hah! Jangan pura-pura lupa! Karena sang raja takkan pernah lupa!"

Emiya pun teringat. Rute Fate, Gilgamesh dihajar Shirou dan Saber, dan di rute UBW dia dihajar anjing kampung yang hanya bisa _copy paste_ dan terkena _headshot_ dari Archer Emiya. Tanpa menyadarinya, dia menyunggingkan senyuman sombong, "Jika ini masalah aku yang pernah mengalahkanmu dua kali-"

Tindakan bodoh.

"Pilihan kata yang salah, _faker_! Amarah dan dendamku sebesar Uruk dan sekeras kepala Ishtar! Aku akan membalas semua perlakuan itu!" Gil menudingkan jarinya ke Archer, dan dalam sekejap zirah emasnya mucul menggantikan jaket _biker_ -nya. Seringainya penuh percaya diri. "Dan kali ini, aku akan serius."

"Oh ya?" Walaupun keadaannya begini, Emiya masih bisa menyeringai. Bertanding dengan Gilgamesh... dia sebenarnya menunggu saat-saat ini! "Kebetulan, aku juga sudah bosan mendengar, 'faker' dan 'faker'! Akan kuselesaikan ini semua! Walaupun itu berarti Master harus nge- _roll_ kau lagi!"

"Heh! Gudako bisa memanggil aku waktu itu saja sudah suatu keajaiban, kau tega membuatnya membakar ribuan _quartz_ demi aku?" di luar dugaan, Gilgamesh cukup perhatian juga kepada si Master.

Sebenarnya dia hanya tak mau kalah dengan Shirou Emiya yang bisa mengalahkan Gilgamesh.

"Aku datang, Raja Para Pahlawan. Apa kau punya stok senjata yang cukup?"

"Haaah?!"

Beberapa portal Gate of Babylon terbuka di sekeliling Emiya, senjata-senjata kuno nan sakti mengintip dari dalam gudang sang raja. "Kenapa kau meniru kata-kata bocah anjing kampung itu? Telingaku terasa seperti ditusuk Caladbolg!"

Gilgamesh menembakkan puluhan senjata selevel Noble Phantasm, tapi tentu saja Emiya menangkisnya dengan mudah menggunakan Rho Aias. Sementara si emas berusaha menarik senjata yang lebih kuat, dia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dan merunduk.

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

Musik 'Emiya – FGO version' meraung-raung di latar belakang.

"Hah, takkan kubiarkan kau merapal mantra itu!" Gil langsung menarik Ea, dia takkan meremehkannya lagi! Pedang pembelah langit dan bumi itu berputar amat kencang, mana mengalir deras dari arahnya, menciptakan angin puyuh. Di latar belakang, musik 'Cosmic Air – FGO REMIXX' meraung, menutupi Emiya. "Bangkitlah, Ea! Saatnya faker ini mengetahui kedudukannya… menjadi debu angkasa!"

"Langsung pakai Ea?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Archer mengumpat. Gil memang tidak pernah bercanda kalau dia serius!

"FUHAHAHAHAHA! Bersiaplah menghadapi Pedang Pemisah Langit dan Bumi milikku, hartaku yang paling berharga! ENUMA-!"

"Urgh, di mana aku letakkan hasil _tracing plot armor_ -ku-"

"CALIBUUUURRNNNN!"

Gil menolehi Ea, yang putarannya melambat seolah ikutan bingung. "Oi, itu bukan jurusmu, kan-GUWAAAAAHHHH!"

Dan selangkangannya tenggelam dalam cahaya keemasan, pertahanan kelas Archer-nya seolah tak berarti.

"Bola emasku yang original…"

Sang Raja pun musnah, kembali ke Takhta Para Pahlawan (untuk sementara).

Sementara, kaki Emiya seolah terpaku. Walaupun dia selamat, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak...

"Sir Emiya!" Saber Lily, sosok masa muda Arturia Pendragon, berlari kecil mendekatinya. Caliburn yang digenggamnya masih mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan, sepertinya ia lah yang menyelamatkan Emiya dari kematian instan. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

 _"Huh, dia tampaknya normal,"_ pikir Archer. Dia menghilangkan _tracing_ Kanshou dan Bakuya, lalu menolehi gadis itu. "Yah. Terimakasih, Lily-kun. Aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku belum siap menghadapi _kinpika_ yang serius. Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Hee? Rendah hati sekali?" Lily memiringkan kepalanya. Archer yang biasanya kan sok, tak mau mengakui kelemahannya. "Penampilan ini… jangan-jangan anda Sir Emiya Lily?"

"Jangan memberi nama aneh ke orang lain!" protes Archer.

"Hehehe," Lily tertawa kecil. "Lalu, kenapa penampilan anda begini?"

 _"... bukan dia pelakunya,"_ pikir Archer. Yah, Lily memang terlalu polos untuk bisa dituduh sebagai pelaku tindakan sejahat ini. "Karena beberapa alasan dan yang lain, aku kembali ke sosok diriku saat muda."

"Berarti Emiya Lily kan?"

"BUKAN!"Archer berteriak, kesal. Kenapa dengan orang-orang dan titel Lily... tapi, paling tidak, sikap anak ini normal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lily-kun. Apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?"

Wajah Lily memerah sejenak mendengar permintaan itu, tapi dengan seketika hilang lagi. "A-ah, Sir Emiya, tak perlu terlalu sopan begitu padaku, ehehe."

 _"Masih normal,"_ pikir Archer. "Aku ingin mengumpulkan bahan untuk ramuan penawar sehingga bisa kembali seperti semula, dan kalau sempat, mencari pelaku tindakan usil ini. Apa kamu mau menemaniku?"

"Y-ya! Tentu saja aku akan melindungimu! Ini pun bagian dari latihan sebagai _squire_!"

"Hoh? Terimakasih. Aku bisa tenang, karena kamu ada di dekatku," Archer menyeringai, itu seringai penakluk gadis yang terlatih selama petualangannya sebagai pembela kebenaran.

Wajah Lily seolah meledak.

Untungnya, Archer bukan Shirou Emiya yang tidak peka perasaan gadis. Melihat reaksi Lily yang seperti itu, dia mulai ragu...

"Um, Sir Emiya, maaf jika aku terlalu frontal," Lily tampak tidak nyaman. Ia memegangi ujung roknya, tak berani menatap wajah Archer. "Tapi… apakah tidak sebaiknya kita berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah?"

 _"Tuh kan…"_ Emiya hampir menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Strike Air!"

Sebuah tornado menyambar mereka berdua, memisahkan Archer dan Lily. Saat terpental, Emiya masih bias menepuk dahinya. Tentu saja hal ini akan terjadi!

Arturia, dengan Invisible Air yg dia gunakan sebagai jet, menerobos. Ia segera mengambil posisi di depan... Lily, dan mengusir Emiya dengan wajah marah.

"Hush, hush! Menjauh darinya, Shirou!"

"Diriku dari masa depan! Ini tidak sesuai dengan perintahmu-" belum sempat Lily selesai bicara, Saber membekapnya. "Gfffh? Gaff!"

"A-aku takkan membiarkanmu terjerat dalam tipu daya orang ini!" jawab Arturia, dengan wajah memerah. "Kamu masih terlalu muda, wahai diriku dari masa lalu! Serahkan ini pada orang yang cukup umur, alias lebih tua darinya!"

"Terlalu muda...?" Emiya menolehi Saber favoritnya itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit, "Oi, Saber, apa maksudmu? Apa yang kamu tahu?"

Arturia memalingkan wajahnya, tapi pria itu bisa melihat kalau wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Firasatnya kurang enak soal ini...

"Ehem. Untuk klarifikasi saja, wahai Raja Para Pahlawan yang tak mungkin berdusta," Emiya menyilangkan lengannya. Arturia menelan ludah. Pujian itu sungguh skak mat, dan kini ia tak bisa berbohong kalau tak ingin menodai gelarnya! "Apa yang dimaksud Lily-kun mengenai 'perintahmu'? Lalu, soal wujudku sekarang…"

"Se-sekarang waktunya latihan pedang! Diriku dari masa lalu, ayo kita pergi!"

"E-eeeeeeh?!"

Dan kedua Saber itu melesat dengan kecepatan Strike Air… Emiya hanya bisa mengajukan tangannya, tak kuasa menahan.

"Arturia pasti tahu sesuatu," gumamnya kemudian. Tindakan Saber favoritnya itu memang mencurigakan. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui posisinya yang sedang terdesak, kemunculan Lily yang terlalu pas, dan sesuatu tentang "perintah"…

Karena dia tak mungkin bisa mendesak Saber untuk menjawab, dia pun terpaksa menanyakan soal ini pada orang lain... yang tak lain adalah sahabat sang Raja Para Ksatria.

Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse** **Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order** **TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

 **29\. Emiya Lily Plan**

"Um…"

Emiya tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa.

Dia mendapatkan Jeanne yang sedang ada di ruang belajar Chaldea, menariknya keluar di tengah pelajaran matematika sederhana dari Charles Babbage dan mengajaknya ngobrol di café. Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menoleh sana-sini menghindari tatapan tajam sang Counter Guardian.

Meskipun sering dijadikan candaan bahwa wajah mereka mirip dan berasal dari 1 cetakan, semua orang di Chaldea tahu kalau Arturia Pendragon (Saber) dan Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler) adalah sahabat karib (hanya dua versi ini sih, versi yang lain sepertinya saling membenci). Sepertinya karena sifat dan rasa tanggung jawab mereka yang mirip, atau kalau menurut Shakespeare, "karena mereka sama-sama karakter utama."

Saking akrabnya mereka sudah seperti saudara; dan apa yang dilakukan seorang pasti diketahui seorang yang lain. Persahabatan antar wanita yang manis dan indah… yang kini sepertinya akan jadi bomerang untuk rencana Arturia.

"Kamu pasti tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan bukan, wahai Gadis Suci Orleans?"

Jeanne menelan ludah.

Ia tak bisa berbohong, karena ia seorang Santa, dan Emiya memanfaatkan ini untuk menanyainya.

…..

Beberapa hari lalu…

"Aku kesal," kata Arturia, sebelah tangannya berpangku di atas meja sementara ia menyesap milkshake blueberry-nya dengan malas. Sungguh sikap yang tak pantas ditunjukkan seorang Raja Para Ksatria.

Jeanne dan Nero, yang duduk di seberangnya, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Masih memikirkan masalah Valentine kemarin, sahabatku, Arturia?" tanya Jeanne. "Seorang raja sepertimu tak pantas jika menyimpan amarah."

"Umu! Lagian chapter Valentine kan udah lamaaaa banget. Tahun lalu, kalii," sambung Nero. Ini membuat kedua wanita pirang itu menatapnya bingung, "Ahh, sayang sekali kalian berdua tak diberkahi kemampuan menembus fourth wall." Ia geleng-geleng.

Biasanya sih Arturia takkan pernah mau mengundang Nero ngobrol karena sikap mereka yang terlalu berbeda, tapi untuk masalah ini mau tak mau ia harus meminta pendapatnya. Masalah yang tak lain tak bukan, soal kepopuleran Emiya waktu Valentine kapan hari.

Simpelnya, Arturia merasa… sedikit cemburu. Ia takkan pernah mau mengakui ini, sih.

"Yah, tapi aku paham kok perasaanmu. Padahal kamu yang pertama 'menemukan' dia, tapi para kucing pencuri itu berebutan mendekatinya, umu," Nero mengangguk-angguk. Dari tiga orang di meja itu, memang ia yang paling berpengalaman soal cinta.

"Si-siapa bilang aku cemburu?" Arturia bangkit berdiri, memprotes tuduhan itu. Namun, rona merah di pipinya tak sesuai dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kamu cemburu loh…" Nero menyeringai, dan Arturia duduk kembali dengan wajah semakin memerah. "Untungnya ada aku, sang Kaisar Bunga Roma di sini! Aku sudah sering menghadapi masalah seperti ini, dan lawannya selalu yang itu-itu saja!" Tanpa sadar Nero menggenggam gelas wine-nya terlalu kencang. "Miko dengan telinga rubah, idol palsu bertanduk, dan gadis robot peradaban buruk itu… grrrrrrr!"

Gelas malang itu kini retak.

"Um, nona Nero, sepertinya anda sudah keluar pembahasan," Jeanne mencoba menenangkan.

"Oh? Umu, aku sepertinya terbawa emosi… mungkin memang lebih baik aku menyelesaikan segala urusanku dengan mereka, sekali untuk selamanya. Mumpung Extella masih hangat perilisannya-" dan sekalinya sang Kaisar Kelima Roma membuka mulut, celotehannya akan terus mengalir…

Arturia menghela napas panjang. Nero memang lebih berpengalaman, namun ia sering keluar dari topik. Lalu Jeanne… ia sahabat yang baik, sungguh. Tapi soal ini, maaf, ia tak bisa diandalkan.

Walaupun sebenarnya ini salah Emiya sendiri. Kenapa sih dia sok _playboy_ seperti itu?!

"Bahkan Master Gudako juga terjerat olehnya…" gumam Arturia.

Ini menghentikan ceramah (baca: protes) Nero, dan membuat Jeanne tersedak minumannya.

"Master?!"

" _Praetor_?!"

Arturia menjauhkan diri dari mereka, dan berkedip, "I-iya? Master Gudako memberikan coklat Valentine pertama kepadanya, bahkan lebih dulu dari tuan Nikola Tesla dan tuan Arjuna…"

"Kalau _praetor_ juga sampai kena, wah, ini pelanggaran namanya!" Nero menghantam meja.  
"Aku mulai berpikir kalau masalah sebenarnya ada di monsieur Emiya…" komentar Jeanne.

Arturia bangkit dan menuding sahabatnya dari Perancis itu. "Nah, itu dia! Kamu benar sekali, Jeanne! Jika saja dia tidak tebar pesona seperti itu…!"

"Kalau begitu, gampang kan. Sembuhkan dari pusat masalahnya."

Terdengar suara berat yang tidak sesuai dengan badan kecilnya. Hans Christian Andersen, yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan senampan makanan, berkomentar.

"Ehem. Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan kalian para gadis," kilah Andersen. Padahal, dia dan Shakespeare (yang duduk di belakang meja ketiga wanita itu) sudah mencuri dengar sejak awal. Mereka pun berniat membantu Arturia menyelesaikan masalahnya… semua demi kejadian yang menarik – ehem, maksudnya, demi kebaikan Emiya juga.

"Dan yang tertangkap olehku adalah bahwa semua ini terjadi karena Emiya ini tidak setia pada pasangannya, yaitu nona Arturia di sini. Benar?"

Mendengar itu wajah Arturia menghangat, "P-pasangan? Tunggu dulu, apa maksud-"

"Aku sudah dengar dari si Cu Chulainn dan beberapa Servant dari Fuyuki soal hubungan kalian, percuma berkilah," mengabaikan si Saber biru yang semakin merona, sang pengarang melanjutkan, "Dengan kata lain, dia harus dihukum."

"Um, monsieur Andersen, kenapa anda justru yang paling semangat soal ini?"

"Karena aku pernah melihat si Emiya itu memperagakan kemampuan _playboy_ -nya dengan mataku sendiri, dan ya ampun, aku ingin mencabut keduanya. Uegh," Andersen menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagipula, aku paling tidak suka protagonis serial harem."

Arturia mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengangguk amat kencang seperti sedang menumbuk kentang.

"Aku sangat setuju soal itu,tuan Andersen!" katanya. Ia kemudian memandang Jeanne dan Nero, yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka. "Jadi, apa ada yang punya ide?"

…..

Mengabaikan hatinya yang berdegup kencang karena mengetahui Arturia cemburu karenanya, Emiya memelototi Jeanne, "Jadi, idenya adalah memberiku ramuan yang membuatku setia, tapi kalian meminta pada orang yang salah, sehingga dia memberi Arturia ramuan pengurang usia?!"

Jeanne memain-mainkan ujung jarinya dengan gugup. Emiya yang marah itu menyeramkan, tapi tetap ganteng, "I-iya. Monsieur Gilgamesh sendiri dengan senang hati menolong Arturia, karena dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Dengan kata lain, pelaku utamanya tetap _kinpika_ sialan itu. Beruntung dia sudah dikalahkan Lily-kun, atau aku akan mengulang episode 24 'Fate/stay night UBW'…" geram Emiya. "Lalu, bagaimana cara Arturia membuatku meminum ramuan itu? Mustahil dia bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan, dia bukan Assassin dengan 'Presence Concealment'!"

"Uh, itu… sebenarnya, Arturia juga meminta bantuan rekannya yang lain-"

Sring…!

Sesuatu yang bercahaya (dan amat tajam) melesat di dekat leher Emiya, memaksanya merunduk menghindarinya... tapi tak bisa sempurna. Dia yakin beberapa helai rambutnya jadi lebih pendek. Jeanne hanya bisa melongo dan menoleh ke arah sumber serangan barusan.

Nampak Arturia, yang mengenakan jaket biru dan celana (super) pendek, dengan wajah terhalang topi yang tertembus _ahoge_ , menghunuskan Excalibur yang menyala-nyala.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, penjahat!"

"Ee-eeh? Heroine X?!" Jeanne langsung berganti ke kostum tempurnya.

Kemunculan karakter misterius itu, tak salah lagi, untuk memburu semua Servant yang berwajah mirip Arturia Pendragon!

Dan sekalinya si X muncul, perang sipil bisa pecah di Chaldea ini!

"Ge-gencatan senjata dulu, monsieur Emiya!"

"Cih, ini perubahan plot yang terlalu tiba-tiba!" Archer menghunus Kanshou dan Bakuya, siap tempur untuk melindungi Jeanne. "Hentikan kebodohan ini, Saber!"

Ia hanya muncul saat mood-nya Arturia sedang buruk gara-gara ejekan _Saberface_ , sih. Seperti saat _event_ tidak jelas, Saber Wars, tahun lalu.

"… turunkan senjatamu, wahai Ruler. Saat ini, kau bukan targetku," kata X dengan tenang. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke Emiya, dan memelototinya amat tajam, dia bersumpah bisa melihat tiruan Mystic Eyes of Death Perception di sana!

"Targetku adalah kau! Kelas Archer harus dimusnahkan, terutama yang bernama Emiya!"

Emiya berkedip sekali, lalu dua kali. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk telinganya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Aku serius!" X mencak-mencak kesal karena tidak dipercayai.

"APAAAA?!" Emiya dan Jeanne berteriak kompak.

Heroine X, sang senjata pembasmi Saber (dan _Saberface_ ) itu… mengabaikan misinya?!

Belum selesai dia protes, sebuah kilatan merah melesat menembus udara, menuju target yang tadinya adalah jantung. Namun Emiya juga berhasil menghindarinya mengandalkan teknik Clairvoyance.

"Ow, aku setuju soal ini, nona X. Pria brengsek sepertinya harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini," sambung seorang pria, yang muncul dari wujud roh di samping X. Mengenakan paduan jaket dan celana training biru gelap, dengan topi terbalik yang menampakkan sepasang mata merah, dia memanggul sebuah tombak merah yang sepertinya cukup familier. "Mysterious Hero CCN, muncul dari masa depan yang telah musnah!"

"Apa namamu tidak kepanjangan?" komentar X.

"Kalau aku pakai nama 'C' saja kesannya jelek banget. Namamu kan masih keren, pakai X!"

Emiya meneteskan keringat dingin. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, _doge_? Kupikir kau tak terlibat!"

"Aah? Jelas karena aku tidak menyukaimu! Dan lagi…" CCN menoleh dan menyunggingkan seringai haus darah. "Kapan hari _shishou_ mengajakmu makan malam bareng! Demi nama baik perguruan Land of Shadows, kau harus dimusnahkan!"

"Whoa, kau menyalahkan aku?! Dasar murid manja! Padahal _shishou_ -mu sendiri sadar dirinya tante tapi masih doyan daun muda-"

Jawaban yang salah.

Sebuah kilatan merah muncul dari belakang Emiya, tepat menuju urat nadi di lehernya. Dia pun merasakan hawa dingin luar biasa dari arah belakang…

"Hmm? Bisa kamu ulang kata-katamu tadi, bocah?!" tanya Scathach, dengan nada luar biasa dingin yang sukses membuat CCN merinding disko. Ia tak pernah berkata sedingin itu kepadanya! "Setanta! Apa kataku soal pilih-pilih rekan? Di masa kehidupanmu, kau mati konyol karena ulah temanmu juga, kan?"

" _Shi-shishou_! Aku protes! Dia bukan temanku!" belum pernah Cu Chulainn terlihat sesopan itu sebelumnya.

"Tetap saja kau salah. Malam ini, akan kuajari caranya berteman dengan baik dan benar."

"Yang benar saja! Tadi pagi 4 sesi masih belum cukup juga?!"

"Oi! Jangan saling menggoda di sini! Ingat tujuan utama kita, CCN!" protes Arturia, yang semakin tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan dua orang di depannya itu.

"CCN…? Ah, kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut, Raja Para Ksatria. Panggil aku Nona SC," kata Scathach.

Cring!

Karena _shock_ dan tak bisa bergerak dengan tombak di urat nadinya, Emiya tak bisa menghindari serangan rantai yang segera membelenggu tubuhnya. Kemudian, dia merasakan hembusan angin hangat di telinganya… yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Mysterious Heroine M ini, akan memangsamu sampai habis," bisik si penyerang dengan sensual. Dengan setelan yang sama dengan kedua Servant 'Mysterious' di sana, namun berwarna ungu dan lebih terbuka di bagian dadanya yang sesak, wanita itu muncul begitu saja di belakang Emiya.

"Oi M! Kenapa kamu malah merayunya?!" X berteriak kesal.

M mengacuhkan X, dan menolehi Scathach, "Nyonya Penyihir Dun Scaith, kenapa anda ada di sini? Anda… harus antri kalau mau menyergap pria ini."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memasukkan satu-dua serangan karena ucapan kurang ajarnya tadi," jawab Scathach dengan santai, seolah dia ingin memberikan jabatan tangan saja, bukan menikam Emiya dengan tombak monster laut, Gae Bolg.

"FUHAHAHAHA! Kalian para anjing kampong, jangan lupakan Great Emperor Cosmo Gilgames ini!"

Muncul lagi seseorang yang merepotkan. Kembali dari takhta pahlawan, Gilgames (tanpa h) kini hanya mengenakan armor bawah, menampakkan badannya yang di luar dugaan berotot dan cukup gangsta (dengan tato orisinal Uruk). Ea menari-nari liar di tangannya.

"… Jeanne, boleh aku trace La Pucelle milikmu untuk menghilang dari dunia ini?"

"Monsieur Emiya, bunuh diri itu dosa besar, aku tak menyarankannya…"

"KALAU BEGITU, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

* * *

 **30\. I'm Really Sorry**

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya," kata Archer sambil melakukan _dogeza_.

Gudako, yang masih mengenakan seragam SMU Tsukumihara, mendengus dan menyilangkan lengannya. Ia, dibantu akang Arjuna dan om Tesla, juga beberapa Servant terkuatnya, berhasil menggagalkan acara eksekusi publik Emiya. Dengan ancaman pembakaran menjadi mana prism, massa pun bubar dan kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

Lalu, sebagai seorang Master yang bertanggungjawab, ia memanggil provokator tindakan keji itu, Arturia. Rupanya ia memang meminta bantuan rekan-rekannya dari Fuyuki untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Emiya. Cu Chulainn dan Gilgamesh setuju karena mereka memang membenci Archer itu, sementara Medusa ikut karena ada motif lain. Scathach ikutan karena Emiya telah mengatakan hal tabu (soal umurnya). Sungguh rencana yang kejam.

Namun, setelah mendengar alasan sang Raja Ksatria, ia jadi bersimpati padanya…

Kini, mereka ada di kamar utama Master. Di samping Gudako berdirilah Shakespeare(menggantikan Mashu), dan Arturia yang dahinya masih berkedut; jaksa pada pengadilan kali ini.

Di tangan sang Master ada sebuah botol kaca berisikan cairan hijau, yang pastinya ramuan penawar. Arturia memaksa Medea membuatnya, dengan bayaran foto-foto rahasia Saber Lily (yang dirampasnya dari Blackbeard).

"Jadi, ini balasan dari para gadis gara-gara Valentine kemarin?" Shakespeare tergelak. Arturia mengangguk kesal. "Hahahaha! Sungguh, panasnya api neraka tak sebanding dengan kemarahan seorang wanita!"

"Om William..." Gudako meneteskan keringat dingin. Ia lalu menolehi Emiya, yang belum mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai, dan mendesah. "Kamu… benar-benar menyesal, Emiya-san?"

Archer mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengangguk dengan wajah serius seperti hendak meluncurkan Unlimited Blade Works. Wajah seorang Counter Guardian yang telah melihat berbagai tragedi di dunia ini, wajah yang tak mungkin berbohong.

"Sungguh. Aku menyesal atas sikapku selama ini dan berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati," jawabnya kemudian.

"… begitu katanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Arturia-sama?" tanya Gudako.

Sang raja hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Master. Dia mengatakan itu bukan sebagai seorang pria, melainkan sebagai seorang Servant dan ksatria. Maka, aku memilih untuk mempercayainya."

"Om William?"

"Yaaa… sebenarnya aku tidak terima ini berakhir semudah ini-" tatapan dingin sang Master dan Arturia membungkamnya. "Tapi, jika Master dan Yang Mulia sudah berkata demikian, aku hanya bisa setuju."

Archer mengelus dada. Bagaimanapun, dia selamat dari perburuan penyihir kali ini. Dalam hati, dia pun berjanji untuk menjauhi Servant wanita, kecuali yang sudah terbiasa dengannya seperti Tamamo, Nero, dan Boudica (mereka bertiga ini sepertinya sudah kebal akan pesonanya).

"Baiklah," Gudako bangkit dan membersihkan pangkuannya. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang ramuan penawar, berniat memberikannya. "Paling tidak, dengan ini kamu sudah sadar, Emiya-san. Bahwa mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis itu tidak baik-"

Cling!

Sebuah kilatan muncul dari tengah bayangan, dan tiba-tiba saja Kiyohime muncul dari sana... untuk meloncat ke pangkuan sang Master.

"K-kyaaaa?!"

"Anchin-sama, apa kamu sendiri pantas berkata begitu? Karena, Anchin-sama kan menolak hadiah Valentine-ku!" katanya dengan sorot mata berapi-api.

"La-Lady Kiyohime! Apa maumu?!" teriak Arturia.

Karena Gudako panik, dia melepaskan ramuan dari tangannya, sementara Arturia berusaha menolong sang Master. Mata Archer yang tajam menangkap kesempatan itu, dan meraihnya.

"Maaf aku memanfaatkan momen ini, Master. Tapi aku sudah putus asa," Archer memiringkan kepalanya, hendak meminum ramuan itu, tapi berhenti karena menyadari tatapan seseorang. "Shakespeare. Kau tidak berniat menghentikanku?"

Si pengarang besar menggosok janggutnya, "Ohoho. Tidak perlu. Aku ingin menyaksikan perkembangan cerita ini. Semakin menarik, bukan, Sir Emiya?"

"Heh, tapi aku takkan jadi karakter utamanya lagi," Archer menenggak ramuan itu, dan dia berkilau! Dalam hati dia akan memberi hadiah Kiyohime karena sudah membantunya...

Saat Archer membuka matanya, dia melihat... kaki mulus sang Master dan Kiyohime yang mengenakan _zettai ryouiki_ , rok panjang Arturia, dan kaki Shakespeare (oke, yang terakhir ini menjijikkan).

Tunggu.

"A-apa ini?!" Archer – Shirou Emiya kecil – berteriak dengan suara kekanakannya. Dia rupanya semakin menciut, kali ini penampilannya tak lebih dari anak berusia 7 tahun. "MEDEAAAAA!"

Gudako dan Arturia pingsan karena mimisan. Kiyohime hanya tertawa misterius, kemudian kabur membawa tubuh sang Master. Shakespeare tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menulis apa yang dilihatnya dengan detail.

…..

"Mysterious Witch MDA ini masih belum menunjukkan kemampuan aslinya, fufufu."

"Caster, seleramu sungguh buruk."

"Diam, Savior of F."

* * *

 **A/N**

Dua chapter ini ditulis Februari 2016 lalu, ohohohoho :ngacir:


	10. Chapter 10

Persembahan buat raja sejati yang sudi mampir di Chaldea-ku!

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse©Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter X**

* * *

 **26\. A Certain Someone**

"Yo! Galahad!"

Mashu memalingkan wajahnya dari arah mesin _rayshift_ menuju suara yang memanggilnya itu. Wajah ceria Mordred, dengan seringai bertaring kecilnya yang manis, menyapanya. Mengenakan pakaian kasual favoritnya, kombo _tube top_ dan celana jeans super pendek – untungnya ia menutupi kulit terbukanya itu dengan jaket kulit merah. Ia datang sambil menyeret Jekyll yang terengah-engah, pasti karena diajak lari-lari oleh si Saber Merah.

"Sir Mordred, dr. Jekyll, selamat pagi. Tolong panggil saya 'Mashu' saja," sapa balik Mashu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Eeh, nggak bisa begitu dong. Nanti Galahad berguling-guling di Takhta Pahlawan kalau aku melupakannya," balas Mordred, seraya terkekeh. "Daripada itu! Kau tahu di mana Master sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mashu memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke mesin berbentuk globe di depannya itu, kemudian kembali menatap Mordred. "Tadi… nona Da Vinci menginformasikan ada _singularity_ kecil yang harus dibereskan, jadi _senpai_ pergi untuk membereskannya."

" _Singularity_ , katamu?" akhirnya Jekyll berkomentar, setelah nafasnya kembali normal. "Kenapa kamu tidak ikut? Master tidak pergi ke Shinjuku lagi, kan?"

Ya, mengingat _singularity_ di Shinjuku hanya bisa dimasuki mereka yang memiliki _alignment_ 'Evil', maka Mashu tak bisa terlibat langsung.

Tunggu, apa itu berarti _alignment_ sang Master juga 'Evil'?

"Tidak, dr. Jekyll. Lokasinya di Babylonia… dan dia tak bisa kuhubungi samasekali. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sambungan komunikasi kami."

"Whoa, apa Demon Pillar sialan beraksi lagi?" Mordred nampak kesal. Ia menghantamkan kedua tinjunya. "Sial, kenapa dia nggak mengajakku!?"

"Coba kamu bangun lebih pagi, Mordred, Master pasti akan mengajakmu-"

BUAGH!

"OGH!"

Mordred meninju perut Jekyll untuk membungkamnya, membuat pria malang itu berguling kesakitan. Ia berdeham, "Masa kalian samasekali nggak bisa menghubungi Gudako?" Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruang kontrol, di mana Da Vinci berdiri di belakang para teknisi yang kebingungan.

"Sama sekali tidak," sang penemu menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan jika situasinya sedang serius, tapi wajahnya nampak kalem. "Tak usah khawatir, Mordred. Gudako membawa tim yang cukup kuat kok."

"Si-siapa bilang aku khawatir! Aku hanya menyampaikan pertanyaan Galahad ini kok!"

"Hee…? Terserah kamu deh," Da Vinci tersenyum menggoda, membuat wajah Mordred memerah.

"Argh! Kau nyebelin banget sih!" si Saber Merah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Mashu, yang tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih sudah meyakinkanku, Sir Mordred," katanya.

…

Sementara itu, di Babylonia…

Tumpukan mayat Musshushu, kadal ekor tombak, berserakan di sana-sini. Mayat-mayat itu menunjukkan cara kematian mereka yang semakin lama semakin brutal.

"Haah, haaah…" Gudako, dengan pakaian yang kotor oleh debu dan darah (bukan darinya), terjatuh di atas tanah. Nafasnya memburu dan kerongkongannya terasa kering karena terus menerus berteriak member komando ke timnya selama hampir 2 jam ini. Edmond Dantes yang berdiri di sampingnya sebagai garis pertahanan terakhir (dan sarana transportasi untuk kabur), keluar dari wujud roh untuk menjulurkan tangannya.

"Begini saja sudah kelelahan, Master?" pria itu terkekeh. "Ke mana semangat yang kau tunjukkan di Shinjuku minggu lalu?"

Gudako menampik tangan sang Avenger, dan berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia berhasil walaupun sedikit terhuyung, "Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang ya sekarang!"

"Master, apa anda baik-baik saja di belakang sana?" tanya Jeanne, sembari menancapkan tiang benderanya di tanah.

"Aman terkendali!"

"Jangan santai dulu, aku masih bisa merasakan beberapa kehadiran musuh!" kata Enkidu. Karena lokasi _singularity_ di Babylonia, Lancer mengajukan diri untuk ikut. Keputusan yang tepat, karena dengan kemampuan deteksinya, mereka bisa mengantisipasi sergapan Musshusu sejak pertama mereka menjejakkan kaki di sini.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak… aku yakin, ini masalahnya," kata Gudako sambil menendang mayat Musshusu yang terbelah dua di dekatnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, jijik.

"Master! Aku berhasil menemukan sumber _singularity_ -nya!" komentar Edison dengan tenang, kontras dengan badannya yang berlumuran darah musuh. "Dua ekor monster, anak dari Tiamat muncul kembali, dan terus melahirkan monster-monster baru!"

"Benarkah?!" Gudako tampak kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar itu. "Bawa kami ke sana, tuan E!"

"Aku juga ingin segera menyelesaikannya, Master," Edison menutup mesin detektornya, wajah singanya tampak tegang. "Tapi, mereka terus muncul untuk melindungi induk."

Benar, puluhan ekor lagi Musshusu muncul di sekeliling mereka, seolah tak ada habisnya! Jeanne dan Enkidu, sebagai petarung garis depan, segera menghadang mereka.

"Gaaaah! Ini sih, harus dihajar sekaligus, dengan Noble Phantasm area!" Gudako menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Count, tuan E, kalian siap?"

"NP-ku masih _cooldown_ ," kata Edison.

"Aku ada di _backline_ , jadi tak bisa mengisi NP _gauge_ ," jawab Dantes. "Tapi, kalau kau mau pake _Command Spell_ untuk mengisi _gauge_ , oke-oke saja."

"Aku nggak sudi membuang CS untuk musuh kroco seperti mereka!" teriak Gudako.

"Aku setuju dengan penilaianmu itu, Master, tapi situasinya memaksa demikian!" kata Edison.

"Guuuu…" Gudako menatap punggung tangan kanannya, di mana 3 buah CS terpampang rapi. Di Shinjuku dengan berbagai kesulitannya saja ia tak menggunakan 1 CS pun, masa di tempat seperti ini…

"STRIKE AIR!"

BWAM!

Ledakan udara menghancurkan gerombolan kadal di depan Gudako, yang juga melubangi tanah menjadi semacam parit. Gudako dan semua anggota timnya terkesiap. Apa yang-

"Lewat jalan itu!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka. Gudako menatap Enkidu, yang mengangguk dengan senyuman pertanda dia tak merasakan hawa kejahatan dari si pemilik suara. Ia pun menginstruksikan semua anggota timnya untuk kembali ke wujud roh, sementara Dantes menggendongnya untuk melesat kabur melewati parit itu…

…..

Setelah beberapa saat melesat bagaikan kilatan petir, Dantes mendarat dengan lembut dan menurunkan Gudako. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, dan mengamati kondisi sekitar. Mereka kini ada di depan sebuah piramid khas Amerika Selatan dengan ruang terbuka yang cukup besar. Jeanne, Enkidu, dan Edison pun muncul dari wujud roh mereka.

"Pujilah Tuhan, Master. Ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan kita," kata Jeanne sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ya… tapi, di manakah dia sekarang?" tanya Edison sambil menoleh kanan-kiri mencari-cari si penolong. "Menolong tanpa menunjukkan diri itu mencurigakan."

"Tak usah agresif seperti itu, tuan Edison," Enkidu tertawa kecil. "Tuan penyelamat, aku tahu kamu ada di sini. Tunjukkanlah dirimu agar kami bisa berterima kasih."

Criiingg…

Dengan kilauan emas yang indah, muncullah dia, seorang pria muda yang mengenakan zirah perak dan _hoodie_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Gudako dan yang lain bisa melihat senyuman ramah di mulutnya yang tidak tertutup _hoodie_.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Hari yang indah di suatu sudut Amerika Selatan ini, bukan?"

Gudako dan Jeanne tersentak melihat sosok itu, merasa mengenalinya… tapi tidak yakin pernah melihatnya di mana.

Sang Master pun menjawab, "Ya, indah… kalau saja kadal-kadal sial itu berhenti menyergapku!"

"Anda kah yang menolong kami barusan, _monsieur_ yang baik hati?" tanya Jeanne. Ia membungkuk, "Aku dan teman-temanku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak."

"Kembali, nona cantik," pria itu menolehi Jeanne, sepertinya bisa melihat walaupun matanya tertutup _hoodie_ seperti itu. Kedua alis Jeanne naik dan pipinya sedikit memerah karena tiba-tiba menerima pujian seperti itu. "Senang bisa membantu."

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Edison, masih agresif. "Dari auranya, kamu seorang Servant, bukan? Tapi, seharusnya sudah tidak ada Servant lagi di Babylonia ini."

"Aku… hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Aku kurang pandai soal sihir dan sebagainya…"pria itu memegangi dagunya. Dia komat-kamit sebentar, dan mengangguk, "Hmm, bisa dibilang, aku tak sengaja memasuki apa yang disebut dengan lubang dimensi."

"Lubang dimensi, katamu?" tanya Gudako. Itu sama dengan Musashi Miyamoto! Apa pria di depannya ini juga pengelana dimensi?

"Benar, sebuah lubang di udara kosong. Aku baru menerima infonya dari Takhta Pahlawan setelah memasukinya."

"Takhta Pahlawan? Itu menjawab pertanyaanku," Edison mengangguk puas. Dia pun tersenyum ramah… yah, seramah yang bisa ditunjukkan dari wajah singanya. "Aku tidak suka kalau tidak mengetahui sesuatu, jadi maafkan aku jika sejak tadi agresif kepadamu."

"Taka apa-apa, tuan… singa? Kalau jadi kalian, aku juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika menemui orang misterius sepertiku," dia menolehi sang Master. "Nona, kamu seorang Master, bukan? Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"O-oh, tentu saja," kata Gudako, akhirnya tersadar dari pemikirannya yang ingin mencari tahu identitas servant di depannya itu. "Tapi, sebelumnya, bisa perkenalkan dahulu namamu? Aku Ritsuka Fujimaru, atau biasa dipanggil Gudako."

"Hmm? Ah, ya… aku belum bisa memberikan nama asliku, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku… Saber."

Saber, katanya! Pantas sejak tadi Gudako dan Jeanne merasa pernah mengenalnya… zirah perak dan biru… lalu pedang tak terlihat… mereka tak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui identitas asli pria itu!

"TAKEUCHIIIII!" Gudako berteriak ke langit.

"Demi Tuhan! Dia berkembang biak lagi?!" Jeanne berteriak sambil memegangi pipinya.

Edison dan Dantes menepuk dahi mereka. Enkidu hanya berkedip.

Sementara itu, Saber dengan _hoodie_ itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

* * *

 **27\. Like Father, Like…?**

"Halo, halo? Mashu? Bisakah kamu mendengarku?"

Suara Gudako muncul begitu saja dari _communicator_. Mashu mendorong Jekyll yang sedang berbicara di depannya sampai terjengkang (diikuti tawa Mordred), lalu melesat menuju ruang kontrol. "M-maaf!"

Begitu sampai, ia merebut mic dari Da Vinci.

" _Senpai_ , _senpai_! Apa yang terjadi di sana? Apa _senpai_ baik-baik saja?!"

"Ah! Tersambung, syukurlah!" terdengar suara Jeanne di latar belakang.

"Mashu! Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungi kalian… kata Mr. Edison, _singularity_ ini cukup bermasalah sehingga terjadi gangguan komunikasi," jawab Gudako. "Ah, sebelum kamu bertanya, tenang saja. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma sedikit lelah."

Mashu mengelus dadanya, dan ini memberikan Da Vinci kesempatan untuk merebut kembali mic-nya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan _singularity_ -nya?" tanya sang inventor.

"Tentu, sudah beres! Ternyata-"

"Oi, ceritanya nanti saja setelah kita kembali. Segera siapkan _rayshift_!" perintah Dantes. "Di sini panas dan lembap, tahu."

"Aye, aye, Raja Gua," jawab Da Vinci dengan senyuman kesal.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, Count-!"

BWAM!

Terlambat, Da Vinci sudah menekan tombol _rayshift_ , dan dalam sekejap muncullah beberapa siluet di bawah globe. Mashu meloncat turun, dan berlari ke dekat Mordred untuk menyambut sang Master. Tak lupa ia minta maaf lagi ke Jekyll yang tadi didorongnya.

"Hmmm?" Da Vinci menyipitkan matanya. Ada 6 siluet manusia di sana! Padahal Gudako hanya berlima dengan para Servant tadi. Siapa gerangan penumpang ekstra itu?

Css….

Bersama desisan asap dan angin, muncullah wujud Gudako, yang sedang menarik-narik lengan kemeja Dantes; Jeanne yang memegangi tiang benderanya dengan wajah merah, Enkidu yang senyum-senyum, dan Edison yang tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Lalu, seorang lagi…

"?!" Mordred terperanjat, dan dalam sekejap mengenakan zirah tempur, aura bertarungnya memancar deras.

"E-eh? Mordred, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Jekyll hendak menghentikannya, tapi sudah terlambat.

Sang Ksatria Pengkhianat melesat dengan Clarent terhunus…

TRANG!

Untuk beradu dengan pedang tak terlihat. Terdengar desisan kesal Mordred di balik helmnya.

"Sir Mordred kah? Sambutan yang luar biasa," komentar pemilik pedang satunya, pria dengan _hoodie_ itu.

"KAU!" teriak Mordred. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Ms. Gudako yang baik hati telah menyelamatkanku dari _singularity_ ," jawab si pria, santai. "Kau sendiri… melihat penampilanmu, sepertinya kau adalah salah seorang Servant yang dikontrak Ms. Gudako. Heh. Penampilan yang membuatku rindu. Sudah berapa tahun ya, nak?"

"NAK?!" teriak Jekyll, dan semua staf di ruangan itu.

"NAK, KATAMU?!" tapi justru Mordred yang paling terkejut. Dia melepaskan pedangnya, dan di balik helmnya, menatap pria di depannya dengan wajah bingung. "HAH! Siapa kau?! Kupikir ayah!"

Pria itu menurunkan pedangnya, dan tertawa kecil, "Masih sebegitunya kah kamu membenci ayah, sampai-sampai tak mau mengakuiku?" Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu meraih _hoodie_ -nya dan menyingkapkannya.

Semua orang terperanjat (kecuali tim Gudako).

Rambut pirang emas itu. Sepasang mata zamrud itu. Zirah perak-biru dan pedang tak terlihat itu…

"Arturia-sama… eh?" Mashu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "K-kok?!"

"Whoa! Kali ini kembarannya itu cowok?!" komentar Da Vinci dari ruang kontrol. "Setelah Darth Saber kemarin, apa Takeuchi sudah benar-benar kehabisan ide?"

"Kamu…" kedua mata Jekyll terbelalak. Dia lalu tersenyum ramah, selayaknya kepada kawan lama. "Saber!"

"Heh?!" Mordred menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai.

"Berserker?" Saber menolehi sang Assassin, dan membalas senyumannya. "Aah. Itu benar-benar kamu. Senang melihatmu kembali."

"HEEEEEEEH?!"

…

"Arthur… Pendragon?!" teriak Mashu dan yang lain, kompak.

"Ya. Dia berasal dari dimensi pararel," jawab Gudako. "Aku bertemu dengannya di _singularity_ tadi, dan setelah masalahnya beres, aku mengundangnya ke Chaldea untuk membantunya kembali ke dimensi tempat tinggalnya."

"Benar kata Ms. Gudako. Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian," Arthur membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" kata Mashu dan yang lain, kompak. Tanpa skill Charisma pun, King Arthur tetap berwibawa!

"Dari dimensi pararel juga? Menarik…" Da Vinci memegangi dagunya, "Musashi-chan juga begitu. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa menemuinya."

"Oh, ada yang senasib denganku juga? Kasihan dia," Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya… dan tak sengaja menatap Mordred, yang telah kembali ke pakaian kasualnya (tanpa jaket) dan kini bersembunyi di balik badan Jekyll. "Sir Mordred. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berhenti menyerangku? Dan sedang apa kamu di sana?"

"Di-diam! Menyingkir dari hadapanku, ayah sial!" teriak Mordred tanpa menatap sang ayah.

"Ouch. Sudah lama tak bertemu, aku langsung mengalami penolakan 2 kali. Yah, tapi ini salahku juga sih," Arthur menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekati Jekyll. "Ya. Kita perlu bicara panjang lebar soal ini… anakku."

"G-geh?!" Mordred terbelalak. Lagi-lagi dia memanggilnya 'anak'! Kenapa dengan pria itu?! Kenapa reaksinya berbeda sekali dengan ayah yang satu lagi?!

"Saber, mungkin Mordred masih belum percaya bisa bertemu ayahnya yang laki-laki," jawab Jekyll. "Berikanlah dia waktu."

"Hm, kamu benar juga, Berserker," Arthur melangkah ke samping Jekyll, membuat Mordred beralih. Arthur melangkah lagi, dan Mordred beralih lagi. Mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jekyll sebagai tiangnya!

"Um, di dunia ini, aku seorang Assassin."

"Assassin?"Arthur memalingkan pandangannya dari Mordred dan menatap Jekyll.

"Yah, ada… beberapa masalah dengan kelas Berserker," Jekyll mengangkat bahunya.

"Begitukah?" dan sembari mengatakan itu, dia menyergap Mordred tepat di depan wajahnya dan memegangi bahunya. "Nah, sekarang kamu takkan bisa lari dariku."

"Le-lepaskan aku!" teriak anak malang itu.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Kita harus bicara… hmm?" Arthur merasakan ada yang aneh pada pundak yang dia pegang itu. Bukannya otot dan bahu bidang yang dia ingat, melainkan… sepasang pundak yang mulus dan lembut. "Aku sudah curiga sejak melihat sosokmu tanpa zirah, tapi sekarang aku yakin. Mordred di dunia ini… perempuan?"

CTARRR!

Ucapan itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar kepala semua orang di ruangan. Arthur… memanggil Mordred dengan kata-kata yang paling dibencinya?! Jekyll segera meloncat mundur dan tim Gudako bersiap melindungi sang Master dari ledakan amarah Mordred.

Sementara anak itu menundukkan kepala, sekujur badannya bergetar dahsyat.

"Tapi…"Arthur melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Mordred-nya dunia ini sangat imut."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Si Saber Merah mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya terbelalak. Aura kemarahannya menguap begitu saja… dan sekejap kemudian, wajahnya memerah dengan dahsyat.

"Aaa- aaaaaa…"

"I-imut, katanya?!" Jekyll, yang bersembunyi di balik panel kontrol, mendesah, "Saber itu, dua kali mengucapkan kalimat tabu bagi Mordred! Apa dia sungguh ayahnya?"

"Tak kusangka, orang sepertiku bisa punya anak seimut ini! Ah, bukannya Mordred versi duniaku tidak manis… dia memang berada di masa remaja, masa pemberontakan. Tapi, dia tetap manis."

Arthur mengatakan itu semua sembari menyunggingkan senyuman pangerannya, penakluk hati karakter _otome game_ di manapun.

"G-guuuuu!" wajah Mordred semakin memerah, dan…

BAM!

Ia kabur, berlari dengan langkah-langkah besar. Kepalanya seperti lokomotif yang mengeluarkan asap.

"KAU… AYAH TERBURUK SEPANJANG MASA!" teriaknya sambil menghilang dalam koridor. "AKU BENCI AYAAAAAAH!"

"Di-dia kabur!" teriak Jekyll, tak percaya. Dia pun bergegas mengejarnya.

"Orang ini… merayu anak sendiri?!" pikir Gudako dan yang lain.

"Pria _British_ tulen menyeramkan!" pikir Jeanne.

"Oi, apa hukumnya _incest_ dengan anak sendiri, dari dimensi lain?" bisik Edison.

"Sifat orang Inggris memang seburuk makanan mereka," komentar Dantes.

"Hahaha. Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi Gil jika tahu Arturia kesayangannya berubah menjadi cowok," Enkidu tampak menahan tawa.

* * *

 **28\. Reaction**

"Ah, Master juga telah mengontrak Ksatria Meja Bundar?" tanya Arthur kepada Gudako, yang bersama Mashu tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ruang rekreasi. "Siapa sajakah mereka?"

"Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, dan Mordred," jawab Gudako. "Lalu…" ia menolehi Mashu.

"Galahad. Bukan begitu, nona?" tanya Arthur kepada Shielder, yang mengangguk ragu. "Aku sudah tahu dengan melihatmu sekilas. Kamu berpembawaan seperti dia."

"B-benar, _milord_. Tapi…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja aku mendengarkan ceritamu. Waktu kita pendek, bukan begitu, Master?"

Gudako mengangguk.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Da Vinci dan Mashu, Arthur mengambil keputusan bahwa dia takkan menampakkan wajahnya dulu untuk sementara di Chaldea. Ini demi menghindari kebingungan dan kekacauan jika dia sampai bertemu Arturia dan para ksatrianya. Dia berencana menemui mereka secara personal, bersama Gudako, suatu saat nanti.

Soal Mordred…

"Dia anak pemberontak, tapi bisa menjaga rahasia," jawab Arthur ketika ditanya.

Jadi, agenda saat ini adalah mengantar Arthur berkeliling Chaldea, menghindari ruang Camelot. Biasanya pada jam segini, Arturia dan para ksatrianya tengah bersosialisasi satu sama lain di dalam ruangan, jadi dia aman untuk menjelajah. Hanya sampai jam makan malam, sih.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Master?"

"Ke ruang rekreasi. Di sanalah tempat berkumpul kebanyakan Servant, kecuali para Berserker atau yang memiliki ego tinggi," jawab Gudako. "Kupikir kamu ingin menemui kenalan-kenalanmu dari Perang Cawan Suci yang pernah kamu ikuti."

"Master begitu baik hati," Arthur tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kuikuti petunjukmu."

…..

"APA INI?!"

"INI APA?!"

"APA YANG TERJADIIIIII?!"

Ketiga teriakan itu berasal dari satu orang, secara bersamaan menggema dengan mustahil. Gilgamesh merunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, harga dirinya tak dia pedulikan.

Enkidu, di latar belakang, tertawa lepas.

Sementara Arthur hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia ingat Gilgamesh, si Archer emas berperangai sombong itu. Tapi, yang di depannya ini… nampaknya berbeda dari yang dia kenal.

Gilgamesh yang ini rambutnya terangkat semua! Sihir macam apa ini?!

"MERLIN!" tiba-tiba sang Raja bangkit, kedua iris merah menyala. "Mana _incubus_ sialan itu!? Pasti dia memasukkan ramuan ke minuman Arturia yang mengubahnya jadi _hode_ seperti Enkidu!"

"Protes, Gil! Kau tahu sendiri kalau badanku ini cewek, hanya kepribadianku yang cowok!"

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, gender ketiga!"

"Uh, sebenarnya, aku gender kelima, setelah 'd'Eon' dan 'Astolfo'."

Mengabaikan pertengkaran dua sohib lama itu, Arthur menolehi sang Master. "Rupanya berbeda dari Raja Pahlawan yang kukenal. Siapa dia, Master?"

"Dia Gilgamesh dari dimensinya Arturia-sama," jawab Mashu.

"Wah, mereka _juga_ punya Gilgamesh?! Ya ampun, aku turut berduka cita."

"Dan kau!" tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan menolehi mereka, "Arturia! Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan begini?! Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang membuatmu… ah?"

Gilgamesh menatap Arthur dari atas ke bawah, dan menepuk dahinya.

"Tunggu. Kau bukan Arturia?"

Enkidu memutar bola matanya. Dasar Gil, begitu berurusan dengan Arturia, IQ-nya seolah turun beberapa digit.

"Aku Arthur Pendragon."

"Hoo. Datang dari dimensi lain, rupanya," Gil menatap sang Master, yang bergidik. "Gudako. Temuan yang menarik." Dia menepuk kepala gadis itu, dan membalikkan badan. "Aku… ingin mencuci otakku dulu. Pakai pemutih original dari Uruk."

Bersama itu, dia melangkah keluar ruangan rekreasi, dengan diikuti Enkidu yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Dimensi Arturia ini menarik sekali," komentar Arthur. "Gilgamesh yang tergila-gila padaku yang seorang wanita (ugh), Galahad yang jiwanya bersatu dengan seorang gadis, Mordred yang imut… ah, dan katanya tadi, Merlin itu _incubus_? Dengan kata lain, dia seorang pria?"

"Memang kenapa dengan Merlin?" tanya Gudako.

"Di dimensiku, Merlin itu-"

"DEMI JENGGOT MERLIN! Ah, itu aku sendiri… lagian, _bishonen_ sepertiku tak punya jenggot!"

Gudako mendengar suara yang sama dengan Arthur dari belakangnya, dan ekspresi ksatria di depannya berubah. Dia tampak seperti sedang menahan tawa!

"Ya ampun, Merlin benar-benar seorang pria di sini!" kata Arthur. "Lalu, kenapa suaramu mirip denganku?"

Merlin mengabaikan reaksi pria di depannya itu, "Hei, Arturia! Apa kau minum lagi obatku tanpa bertanya? Memang itu kukemas menjadi _ale_ sih, tapi bisakah kau meredam kerakusanmu?!"

Gudako menepuk dahinya. Kenapa Merlin juga tak mengenali Arthur?!

"Bukan, kawan lama. Lihat baik-baik," Arthur, masih menahan tawa, menepuk pundak sang mentor. Begitu merasakan sensasi mana yang berbeda, sang penyihir membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ooo- aaah. Aku mengerti. Kamu berasal dari dimensi lain, bukan? Wahai Raja Arthur."

"Apapun itu, kawan lama, senang melihatmu kembali!" Arthur memeluk sang penyihir, yang dibalasnya dengan ramah. Walaupun mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, suasana persahabatan itu tetap muncul di antara mereka. "Bagaimana caramu meloloskan diri dari Avalon?"

Arthur melepaskan pelukannya, dan menepuk pundak Merlin.

"Kekuatan _gacha_!" Merlin menaikkan jempolnya.

Mengabaikan tembusan dimensi keempat itu, Mashu bertanya kepada si Saber perak, "Merlin di dimensi anda seorang perempuan, _milord_?"

"Benar," jawab Arthur. "Dan ia keturunan _succubus_. Karena itulah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Raja Pahlawan tadi."

Merlin merogoh lengan jubahnya. "Cukup aneh memang, tapi begitulah dunia pararel. Sebentar, sepertinya aku punya foto diriku sebagai perempuan… aha!"

Dia pun menunjukkannya pada Gudako dan Mashu, yang segera menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai.

"Hah?! Bukannya itu Magi*Mari?!" teriak Gudako.

Benar. Sosok wanita Merlin sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang sekarang, berambut putih dengan semburat keunguan, bibir penuh, sepasang mata jernih… dan dada yang cukup besar.

"Hm, hm. Tentu saja aku selalu cantik, tak peduli genderku," Merlin mengangguk-angguk bangga. "Tentunya, Mari-chan kudesain berdasarkan diriku yang perempuan!"

"Hobimu buruk di manapun dimensinya, Merlin," Arthur geleng-geleng.

"… untung sekali kita baru mengetahui ini setelah Dr. Roman tak ada," komentar Mashu.

"Kalau Da Vinci tahu soal ini, aku yakin dia akan menyeret dr. Roman dari ketiadaan untuk menghajarnya," sambung Gudako.

* * *

 **29\. King and Queen**

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu Servant yang dulu pernah menjadi lawanku, dalam situasi damai seperti sekarang," kata Arthur, senyuman gembira mewarnai wajah tampannya. Dia telah menemui Arash dan Ozymandias setelah berkeliling tadi. Kini, dia tampak begitu bercahaya… dan ini bukan pendapat pribadi Gudako ataupun Mashu.

Mereka kini tengah beristirahat di Salon de Marie, café sekaligus tempat makan utama di Chaldea. Hari itu, suasananya cukup sepi. Yang berada di sana hanyalah Sanson sebagai _butler_ dan Tamamo sebagai barista. Arthur memesan set _mashed potato_ (makanan favoritnya) untuk makan siang, sementara Gudako dan Mashu hanya memesan teh.

"Dan masakan anda luar biasa, nona," kata Arthur sembari menatap Tamamo, menyunggingkan senyuman sopan.

"O-hohoho, terima kasih!" Tamamo tersipu-sipu manis."Tapi, tuan takkan bisa merayuku dengan senyuman _gentleman_ itu, tuan, _mou_!"

"Merayu? Tidak, tidak… ini ekspresiku yang biasa, sehari-hari."

CRIINGGG!

"Uwaah..."

Arthur nampak begitu bercahaya, menyilaukan Gudako dan Mashu. Pria ini… sungguh _ladykiller_ tulen! Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Usaha yang bagus, tuan, tapi sayang sekali hatiku hanya untuk Hakuno-sama seorang… ah, selamat datang!" Tamamo beranjak dari meja bar, untuk menyambut para pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat siang, Tamamo. Apa makan siang sudah siap?"

Pundak Arthur terangkat mendengar suara feminim yang familier itu. Secara reflek, dia membalikkan posisi duduknya…

Dan seperti melihat cermin… jika cermin itu bisa mengubah gendermu.

Gudako berkomentar dengan cool sembari menyesap tehnya bagaikan wiski sebelum badai melanda, "Pertemuan yang tak terelakkan, sepertinya."

" _Senpai_ , sebaiknya kita kabur sebelum-"

"Ah."

Terlambat. Arturia dan Arthur sudah saling bertemu pandang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Teriakan kaget mereka berdua dan para ksatria meja bundar, menggema di Salon.

…..

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Gawain, setelah mengucek matanya untuk yang kesekian kali tidak berhasil untuk mengusir ilusi di depan matanya.

"Pasti ulah Merlin lagi," jawab Lancelot. "Hanya dia yang berani mengerjai Yang Mulia seperti ini."

"Benar, pasti itu jawabannya! Dengar, suara mereka juga mirip!" kata Bedivere sambil menunjuk Arthur, yang masih adu tatapan dengan Arturia.

"Kalian ini…" Tristan menghela napas panjang. "Buka mata kalian pada kenyataan."

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU SENDIRI SAJA YANG MEMBUKA MATAMU, SIPIT?!" teriak ketiga ksatria lain, kesal.

"Whoa, kupikir rasisme sudah ditiadakan di meja bundar?! Sungguh menyedihkan…" Tristan tampak terkejut. "Aku akan melayangkan protes ke Yang Mulia! Tapi…" dia melayangkan pandangan (?) kepada kedua Arthur itu. "Entah yang mana."

"Kau benar…" ketiga ksatria lainnya menelan ludah dengan kompak.

Duel tatapan mata abad ini masih berlangsung sengit. Dua pasang iris berwarna zamrud itu berkilauan memancarkan aura perselisihan yang begitu kentara, kau bisa memotongnya dengan Excalibur. Mereka sudah saling menatap selama beberapa menit tanpa berkedip; karena ada aturan tak tertulis, jika kau berkedip, kau kalah!

Tapi…

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Arturia Pendragon."

"Perasaan yang sama kurasakan, Arthur Pendragon."

Badai yang sudah menggemuruh itu, reda seketika dengan damai.

"Eeeeeh?!"

…

"Dunia pararel itu memang menakjubkan," Arturia mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar! Beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu Master setelah tersesat di berbagai dimensi selama ini," kata Arthur, sambil melipat lengannya.

"Tapi, situasi kita di sini memang unik," Merlin, yang entah kenapa menderita 2 benjolan di kepalanya, berkomentar, "Di dunia ini, Arturia seorang wanita dan aku pria tampan. Sementara di dunia Arthur, dia lelaki dan aku wanita cantik!"

"Bisa tidak narsismu berhenti sejenak?" protes Arturia dan Arthur.

Merlin mengedipkan matanya, lalu tertawa lepas, "Ka-kalian benar-benar orang yang sama! Reaksi kalian bisa bersamaan begitu!"

Arthur menggeleng, "Dan lagi, suaraku dan Merlin dunia ini sama, rasanya aneh…"

"Sama…? Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, Merlin di duniaku suaranya mirip denganmu."

"Semakin aneh saja situasinya!" protes Gudako dan para ksatria yang merasa ditinggalkan dalam perbincangan orang-orang dimensi pararel itu.

Setelah ketegangan berakhir, Arturia dan para Ksatria Meja Bundar (kecuali Mordred yang masih menghilang entah ke mana) mengundang Arthur, Gudako, dan Mashu ke ruang pertemuan mereka untuk membicarakan… masalah yang unik ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini tempat yang luar biasa, Arturia," kata Arthur sembari melayangkan pandangannya lagi ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Bernuansa putih-keperakan, dengan wallpaper dinding kastil dan beberapa bendera kerajaan di sudut-sudutnya. Di tengahnya tentu ada sebuah meja bundar, lengkap dengan _name tag_ , yang menandakan tempat duduk masing-masing ksatria.

"Terima kasih, Arthur. Aku mencoba menciptakan suasana senyaman mungkin bagiku dan para ksatria selama perjuangan menyelamatkan umat manusia ini," Arturia menanggapinya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, dan tak ada suasana yang bisa senyaman suasana di rumah sendiri."

"Kalian, segeralah menuju inti masalah. Aku harus meng- _update_ _website_ Magi*Mari."

"BACA SITUASI SEKARANG, PENYIHIR!"

Kedua raja meneriaki Merlin, yang hanya bisa menyumbat telinganya dengan jari. Sementara itu, Gudako dan yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sudah terlalu lama mereka berdua beramah-tamah seperti kawan lama, tidak mau menyinggung situasi Camelot sekarang!

"… ini serius," ekspresi usil Merlin berubah. "Dengan adanya kalian berdua di tempat yang sama, keseimbangan kekuasaan di sini goyah. Layaknya langit yang tak memerlukan 2 matahari, sebuah kerajaan tak memerlukan 2 orang raja. Karena kita semua ada di sini, sebaiknya kita bicarakan baik-baik, agar tidak terjadi masalah yang bisa menimbulkan perpecahan di kemudian hari."

Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari Penyihir Kerajaan Camelot! Kalau dia mau serius, dia bisa sangat membantu!

"Benar, yang mulia berdua," Lancelot beranjak dari kursinya, untuk menghadap kedua orang itu. "Sejak kemunculan Raja Arthur, ingatan mengenai dunia pararel tempat Raja Arthur berasal, menyerbu masuk ke kepala kami. Sekarang, kami para ksatria memiliki ingatan tentang kekuasaan Raja Arturia… dan Raja Arthur sekaligus. Tidak ada yang paling benar, seperti halnya tidak ada yang paling salah. Kalian berdua… adalah raja kami."

"Lancelot…" gumam kedua raja itu, kompak.

Tristan, yang duduk di samping sang Ksatria Danau, menepuk punggungnya. Dia mewakili kawan-kawannya mengucapkan terima kasih, karena dia mengatakan apa yang menjadi pemikiran mereka semua.

"Um, Merlin," Mashu mengangkat tangannya, yang disambut sang penyihir dengan senyuman ramah. "Tak bisakah mereka menguasai Camelot berdua? Aku… takkan tega menyingkirkan salah seorang dari mereka. Kawan-kawan ksatria juga."

"Te-tooot! Tidak bisa begitu, Mashumallow-chan! Karena, ini masalah yang berhubungan dengan Noble Phantasm mereka: Excalibur. Pedang suci itu hanya mau meminjamkan kekuatannya ke raja Camelot yang sah. Jika ada dua orang berstatus sama, kekuatannya mungkin akan menurun… dan kita tak mau hal itu terjadi di tengah krisis Remnant ini, bukan begitu?"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Mashu merunduk. Ia samasekali tak bisa menyangkal kekhawatiran itu.

Situasi itu membuat seorang peserta rapat kesal. Kenapa mereka semua tidak sampai pada kesimpulan sederhana yang terpikir olehnya? Gudako mendecak, lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Tidak boleh ada 2 raja? Haah, kenapa kalian begitu bingung?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan bingung, atau penuh ekspektasi. Ide-ide sang Master biasanya amat cerdik, ia pasti bisa mengurai benang kusut ini!

"Mungkin di zaman kalian berbeda, tapi setahuku, di mana ada raja, maka di situ ada ratu."

"Tidak, di zaman kami juga seperti itu," komentar Bedivere. "Ada Raja Arthur dan Ratu Guinevere… tunggu." Sang tangan cahaya itu menutupi mulutnya, karena baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan Gudako. Tapi, dia tak mau mengakuinya…!

"Raja…" Arturia menolehi Arthur.

"Dan ratu…"Arthur menolehi Arturia.

BAM!

Gawain, Lancelot, dan Tristan terjungkal dari kursi mereka. Merlin menampakkan ekspresi bengong, yang pastinya baru pertama kali dia alami. Sementara Mashu menolehi sang senpai, dagu gadis itu sepertinya menempel ke meja bundar.

"Yang benar saja, Master! Dia ini diriku sendiri!" kata Arturia dan Arthur sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

Gudako mengangkat bahunya. "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, tunggu dulu, _senpai_! Maksudmu, kamu ingin…"

"Arthur menjadi raja dan Arturia menjadi ratu Camelot. Gampang kan?" Gudako mengangguk dengan ekspresi amat bangga.

"IDE BAGUS LUAR BIASA MAST-" sebelum Merlin selesai bicara, dua tangan berlapis zirah menutup mulut besarnya.

"KAMI MENOLAK!"

"Benar! Menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu… dengan diri sendiri… dari dimensi lain, kurasa ada banyak sekali batasan yang dilewati!" teriak Arturia.

"Master, kenapa bisa terbayang di benakmu ide mengerikan seperti ini?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku cuma bilang," Gudako menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Pertemuan ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama, ia ingin mandi setelah bergelut di _singularity_ tadi, sialan! "Atau… kalian ada ide lain? Yang tidak akan menggoyahkan keseimbangan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membungkam Arturia dan Arthur. Mereka saling memandang… lalu dengan kompak menunduk seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Oke… sepertinya tugasku di sini sudah selesai. Aku undur diri dulu, karena _ofuro_ memanggilku!" Gudako bangkit dan melemaskan sendi-sendinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Kutunggu keputusan kalian di chapter depan, ya!"

 **\- to be continued? -**


	11. Chapter 11

Oke, lanjut!

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse ©Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter XI**

* * *

 **30\. The Talk**

"…"

"…"

"Suatu saat nanti, akan kubunuh dia."

Ancaman kekerasan mengancam jiwa itu meluncur keluar dari mulut kedua orang itu. Arturia dan Arthur, keduanya Raja Arthur dari Camelot… yang karena dunia pararel dan segala tetek-bengeknya, bisa bertatap muka tanpa menyebabkan kehancuran ruang dan waktu akibat paradoks.

Dan mereka dikurung di kamar raja Camelot oleh Merlin.

Magic Resistance rank A tak berguna melawan sihir pengunci ruang!

Setelah ide gila (menurut duo raja itu) dari Gudako terlontar pada pertemuan tadi, semua personil Meja Bundar memaksa Arturia dan Arthur membicarakannya. Bahwa mereka diminta menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu… atau sederhananya, menikah.

Padahal mereka orang yang sama dari dimensi yang berbeda.

Namun Merlin, seperti biasa, sangat antusias melaksanakan ide-ide gila seperti itu. Dia pun mengunci Arturia dan Arthur di kamar tidur, agar mereka bisa "membicarakan masalah ini secara dewasa."

Oh, dan tentu saja karena, "Mordred ingin punya adik."

"Ingatkan lagi aku, kenapa bisa-bisanya orang tak waras seperti dia jadi penasihat di Camelot," tanya Arturia.

"… itu karena dia satu-satunya yang paham sihir dan segala tetek bengeknya," jawab Arthur, seraya memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Apa ini efek paradoks?

"Aaah, andai saja aku tahu kalau semua penyihir itu orang-orang tak bermoral."

"Hmm. Aku setuju denganmu," Arthur mengangguk.

Yah, mereka berdua memang pernah berurusan dengan penyihir-penyihir gila yang tak menghargai nyawa manusia, dalam perjalanan Perang Cawan Suci mereka. Mengingat itu semua membuat kedua orang itu terdiam karena merasa tak nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Arthur menguak keheningan itu, membuat dirinya yang wanita menolehinya. "Dari sekian banyak hal membingungkan tentang dimensi pararel ini, ada satu hal yang paling membuatku penasaran."

"Oh? Apakah itu?"

"Perihal Mordred."

Senyuman di wajah Arturia membeku.

Itu… pertanyaan yang bagus. Memang, sejak Camelot, ia dan para Ksatria sudah tidak lagi mengasingkan Mordred. Hubungan mereka kini kembali ke mode professional seperti di masa kejayaan Meja Bundar dahulu. Hanya saja, Arturia masih enggan untuk memperbaiki hubungan orangtua-anak dengan Mordred. Anak itu juga sih, tak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan sang ayah!

Servant lain yang mengetahui masalah ini juga tak pernah membicarakannya. Mereka menganggap keduanya sudah dewasa dan mereka akan berbaikan secara alami.

Tidak. Justru Arthur-lah yang pantas mempertanyakan ini kepada Arturia, mengingat mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"… tanyakan saja," akhirnya Arturia membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana… kau tahu, caramu 'menghasilkan' Mordred?"

GRAKKK.

Tiba-tiba saja Excalibur muncul di tangan Arturia, tanpa berselimutkan Invisible Air.

"Yah, kalau aku sih sudah jelas, karena 'kecelakaan satu malam' dengan Morgan. Tapi, kamu… dipikir-pikir bagaimanapun, itu mustahil, 'kan? Secara fisik dan biologis," Arthur memejamkan mata dan memegangi dagunya, sepertinya berpikir serius.

Excalibur yang dipegang Arturia mulai bercahaya, tapi dirinya yang pria ini tak juga menyadarinya. Mungkin karena dia juga pemegang Excalibur, jadi tak pernah merasa terancam karenanya?

"Dan lagi, siapa yang jadi 'ibu' di hubungan itu? Kamu, atau Morgan-"

Belum selesai Arthur berbicara, dia merasakan hawa panas di depan wajahnya. Dia membuka sebelah matanya, dan melonjak kaget saat melihat Excalibur hanya berada 2 cm di depan hidung mancungnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membunuh diriku dari dimensi lain… akankah teori Emiya akan terjadi dan kita berdua musnah dari eksistensi?"

"Who-whoa, tunggu dulu, Arturia! Pikirkan baik-baik akibat dari perbuatanmu ini!" Arthur memunculkan Excalibur miliknya yang berselimutkan Invisible Air.

Beberapa menit setelah adu tatapan serius dan ancaman ledakan _sword beamu_ …

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya. Maaf," kata Arthur.

"Pokoknya, jangan coba-coba mengingatkan aku soal itu," Arturia menghembuskan napas panjang sembari meniadakan Excalibur. Kemudian ia teringat hal yang juga membuatnya amat penasaran mengenai dunia di mana dirinya yang pria ini berasal. "Arthur, kamu sendiri bilang kalau di duniamu, gender kita tertukar dengan Merlin. Jangan-jangan, para ksatria meja bundar…"

"Oh. Ya… beberapa di antara mereka perempuan."

BRAKKK.

"Arturia? Kenapa kamu meninju vas bagus itu sampai hancur?" Arthur menaikkan alisnya. Saat dirinya yang perempuan itu tak menjawab, diapun melanjutkan, "Oh, dan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi: Tristan, Kay, Palamedes, Percival, Bedivere, semuanya wanita. Agravain juga wanita, dan dia mirip ibu mertua yang cerewet. Lalu, Lancelot tetap lelaki. Tapi, yah, dikelilingi ksatria-ksatria cantik sebanyak itu, tak heran pernikahanku dengan Guinevere hancur."

"Dengan kata lain… kamu main-main dengan mereka?" suara Arturia lebih mirip geraman singa betina sekarang.

"Whoa, whoa. Hubunganku dan para ksatria sepenuhnya professional," Arthur mengangkat kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa dia seperti merasa diinterogasi Guinevere kalau sang ratu curiga dia selingkuh dengan para ksatria? Arturia mengangkat wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lega, dan Arthur melanjutkan, "Yah, walaupun tak semuanya berpikiran sama denganku. Terutama Bedivere… aku merasa tersanjung, sungguh. Ah, Arturia. Kamu sendiri dikelilingi ksatria-ksatria tampan seperti mereka, pastinya mentalmu kuat kan? Apalagi Lancelot itu, dia sepertinya lebih menyukaimu daripada Guinevere-"

BAMMM.

Terdapat lubang berbentuk sarung tangan besi di tembok ruangan.

"… tolong, hentikan pembicaraan tentang hubungan kita dan para ksatria," Arturia tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak ikut tersenyum.

Arthur hanya bisa mengangguk.

… **..**

Pada akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan topik mengenai hubungan interpersonal dan beralih membicarakan para Ksatria itu sendiri. Dan entah sejak kapan, anggur memasuki pembicaraan mereka. Biasanya alkohol tak berefek pada Servant, tapi minuman itu spesial buatan Merlin. Pasti tujuannya untuk "memaksa" mereka untuk jujur satu sama lain… nyatanya, _Magic Resistance_ kedua raja terlalu tinggi sehingga mereka "hanya" mabuk dan mengungkapkan semua unek-unek mereka.

"Lagian Lancelot itu! Dia bilang ingin membahagiakan Guinevere, tapi nyatanya dia selalu memandangiku dengan wajah penasaran! Kurang ajar! Apa dia pikir bisa menyeretku ke dalam _threesome_?!"

" _Bloody hell_ , Lancelot di dunia ini sama mesumnya dengan di duniaku? Padahal dia punya anak gadis yang manis seperti Mashu! Aku turut berduka!"

Arturia menanggapi itu dengan menuangkan wine ke gelasnya, dan Arthur juga.

"Tapi kau masih beruntung, Arturia! Walaupun Merlin keturunan incubus, dia sendiri tak pernah menggodamu."

"Dia takkan berani kalau kejantanannya diancam Excalibur…" Arturia menatap teman minumnya itu dengan wajah tak percaya. "Tunggu… jangan bilang kalau kamu…"

Arthur menggeram, "Salah satu penyebab perkawinanku dengan Guinevere hancur… adalah keturunan succubus sialan itu…"

BRAKKK!

Arturia membanting gelasnya ke atas meja.

"Berarti, kita sepakat. Merlin harus mati."

"Setuju."

-xXxXx-

Keesokan paginya.

Ckess…

Mantra yang mengunci ruangan itu terbuka, dengan dinantikan para ksatria (lagi-lagi, tanpa Mordred), Merlin, dan Gudako. Mereka sebenarnya merasa sungkan menunggu di depan pintu seperti itu, kalau-kalau… terjadi hal yang tidak (sungguh) diharapkan di dalam sana. Tapi si Penyihir Bunga malah kelihatan senang, sepertinya memang dialah yang paling menantikan kejadian di dalam.

"Tunggu, Merlin, nggak apa-apakah kamu membuka pintunya begitu saja?" tanya Gudako. Ia menelan ludah, "Ba-bagaimana kalau mereka sungguhan menjalankan ideku?"

Bukannya ia khawatir melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya sih, ia sudah cukup terbiasa memergoki Servant yang sedang dalam posisi yang… memalukan (biasanya sih Shuten-douji yang tak tahu malu itu). Ia hanya khawatir apa yang akan terjadi kalau 2 orang yang sama dari dimensi lain melakukan… yah, kau tahu maksudku.

"Bagus dong! Aku jadi bisa membuktikan tesisku tentang Dimensi Pararel!"

Bwush!

Lancelot mengayunkan Arondight, yang dihindari Merlin dengan amat mudah.

"Ini bukan bahan bercanda, Merlin."

"Kamu cemburu, Lancelot?"

"Inilah sumpahku!" pedang saudari Excalibur yang dipegang Lancelot mulai bercahaya keunguan, sementara Gudako dan yang lain mulai menjauh. Senyum di wajah Merlin malah makin melebar. " O Raja dari Kepulauan nan Jauh… tataplah cahaya ini! ARONDIGHT OVER-!"

BAMMM!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan amat keras dari dalam, menghantam belakang kepala Merlin dan membuatnya tersungkur. Gudako dan para Ksatria mengedipkan mata mereka, dan melihat duo raja dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. Tapi, yang melegakan mereka (dan membuat sang Master kecewa), pakaian mereka masih rapi.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam!?"

"Ada yang ingin tidur di sini!"

"Kalian malah _hangover_?!" teriak mereka semua, membuat kedua orang itu menutupi telinga.

…..

"Kita sudah memutuskan."

Kedua raja itu nampak serius. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang bungkusan kompres berisi es untuk menangkal sakit kepala mereka.

"Ayo, bercandanya yang serius."

"Bisa diam sebentar tidak, Merlin?!" teriak Arturia dan Arthur, kompak. Keputusan buruk, karena kepala mereka semakin sakit. "Ouuuu…"

"… Merlin," bisik sang Master, membuat penyihir itu meliriknya, "Apa yang kamu masukkan ke minuman mereka semalam?"

"Ramuan-"

"Kalau kau bilang ramuan cinta, akan kupukul," Gudako mengangkat tinjunya.

Merlin tampak menelan ludah. "Um, maksudku, aku hanya memasukkan sedikiiiiit sihir untuk mencairkan suasana. Kamu tahu sendiri, Gudako, bagaimana karakter dua orang ini. Selama mereka masih 'Raja Arthur', masalah tim Camelot ini takkan pernah selesai."

"Oh?" sang Master menurunkan tinjunya-

"Tapi, kupikir mereka akan lebih jujur satu sama lain, kalau kamu tahu maksudku. Jadi, hasil akhir ini cukup mengecewakanku…"

Bletak!

"Ja-jadi, apa keputusan kalian, rajaku?" tanya Bedivere, mengabaikan Merlin yang terkapar dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

Kedua raja saling menoleh, dan mendapati adalah wajah masing-masing yang kacau. Tidak ada harga diri sebagai Raja Arthur di sana, hanyalah dua orang yang mengalami hangover parah gara-gara _wine_ yang disihir. Kondisi yang payah, bahkan memalukan…

Ini membuat mereka tertawa kencang. Gudako dan para Ksatria hanya bisa melongo, mereka tidak pernah melihat Arturia selepas itu!

Setelah tawa mereka reda dan rasa sakit kembali menyerang, mereka menggeleng lembut, dan kembali menghadap ke semua yang menanti.

"Keputusan kami adalah…" mereka mengatakan ini dengan kompak, kemudian saling menoleh.

"Tidak ada perbedaan antara aku dan Arthur," lanjut Arturia.

"Kita adalah satu. Kita semua sekeluarga," lanjut Arthur.

Arturia bangkit berdiri. "Yang dibutuhkan takhta Camelot dan tim ini, juga Chaldea, bukanlah seorang Raja."

Arthur bangkit dan menepuk pundak dirinya yang wanita. "Melainkan seorang Servant yang mengabdi untuk melindungi umat manusia."

"Kami akan melindungi Master. Kami akan melindungi dunia. Kami adalah Servant Saber."

Itulah jawaban mereka.

"Rajaku!" Lancelot, Bedivere, Tristan, Gawain, dan Mashu dengan serentak berlutut di hadapan mereka, dengan tangan kanan di depan dada mereka.

"Yang Mulia!" bahkan Merlin, yang sejak tadi tidak serius, ikutan berlutut dengan khidmat.

 **31\. Iron Chef: Camelot**

"Gakh… ?!"

Dagu Emiya meluncur menabrak lantai begitu melihat Arthur. Setelah _hangover_ mereka sembuh (berkat obat mujarab Paracelsus), sang Saber perak dengan ditemani Arturia, berkeliling Chaldea lagi untuk menyapa Servant yang mereka kenal.

"Hehehe. Lihat ini, Shirou. Aku tampan, bukan?" Arturia membusungkan dada ratanya.

"Gha… gha… akh?!" Emiya entah ingin tertawa atau menggosok matanya dengan Rule Breaker.

"Shirou…? Ah, jadi dia ya?" Arthur menyeringai. Entah kenapa Arturia melihat… sosok Emiya di sana. Ini buruk. Merlin sudah memperingatkan kalau Arthur ini bukan karakter yang selalu serius. "Kamu kekasih diriku yang wanita-ubuh?"

"Ku-kurasa sudah cukup perkenalan dirinya di sini, Arthur. Mari kita pergi!"

Arturia pun menyeret Arthur pergi, sementara Emiya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Master."

"Y-ya, Emiya-san?" tanya Gudako, yang masih terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak tertawa akibat interaksi barusan.

"Tolong, bakar aku jadi _mana prism_."

"Sebegitu _shock_ -nya kah kamu?!"

…..

"Kenapa kamu malu, Arturia? Itu wajar kan, memiliki pasangan," goda Arthur, dengan senyuman lebar.

"T-tapi, rasanya aneh saja kalau diriku dari dimensi lain berkomentar soal kehidupanku di sini!" kata Arturia dengan wajah masih memerah. "Dan si-siapa bilang kalau dia ke-kekasihku?"

"Begitukah?" Arthur mengabaikan Arturia, dan memegang dagunya. "Sayang sekali… padahal aku ingin mengetahui apa dia pantas untukmu."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Kamu cerita kalau masakannya sekelas dewa, bukan? Aku jadi penasaran ingin menantangnya berduel."

Fakta baru ini membuat mata Arturia berbinar. "Kamu… bisa masak, Arthur?"

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Arthur dengan seringai bangga. "Dengan memasak bagi ksatria dan pasukan, aku bisa mendekatkan diri dengan mereka."

Mendengar itu, Arturia bercahaya seperti saat ia akan menembakkan Excalibur. Ia pun menyeret Arthur lagi, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kamu harus memasak untukku!"

"Uh, kita barusan makan siang kan?"

…..

Arthur meletakkan 2 piring berisikan hasil karyanya di depan Arturia. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat cocok mengenakan celemek putih yang menutupi kaus merahnya. "Yah, karena ini mendadak, aku hanya bisa membuat ini: _egg benedict_ dan daging panggang."

Menu khas Inggris itu nampak hebat. _Egg benedict_ dengan kuning telur mengilap yang masih cair dan kental, dipadu daging panggang _medium rare_ yang menguarkan kaldu.

"I-ini luar biasa, Arthur!" Saber biru itu segera meraih pisau dan garpunya, lalu menancapkan perkakas makan itu ke dalam daging. "Selamat makan!"

Nom.

"Sebenarnya, menu andalanku itu _mashed potatoes_ dan rebusan. Kamu tahu, ransum medan perang," Arthur melepas celemeknya, dan duduk di depan Arturia yang mematung dengan warna memudar. "Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Itu karena masakanmu hambar, oi Pemilik Pedang Suci," bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tangan kekar mencomot daging di piring Arthur.

Itu Cu Chulainn, versi yang lebih muda! Pria liar itu memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah sebentar, dan alisnya berkerut.

"Lancer!"

"Karena kau terbiasa masak untuk banyak orang, kau mengutamakan kuantitas dibanding kualitas. Jelas saja hambar, takaran bumbunya kurang!" kata Proto Cu.

"Be-begitukah?" Arthur meneteskan keringat dingin. Wajar sih Lancer dari dunianya berkomentar begitu, Ayaka sudah sering menasehatinya hal yang sama.

"I-itu Gawain banget!" kata Arturia. "Oh, maaf, bukan bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi, Gawain di duniaku juga berpedoman sepertimu…"

"Beruntungnya…" Saber perak itu langsung muram. "Gawain di duniaku… untuk menyebut masakannya sebagai racun, itu sebuah pujian…"

"Separah apakah itu?!" pikir Arturia dan Proto Cu.

 **35\. Otome**

"Jadi, di sinilah kamarmu, Arthur," kata Gudako, mengakhiri tur hari kedua itu di daerah tempat tinggal para cowok. Karena kemarin Arthur menginap di kamar raja Camelot, jadi dia tak sempat memilih kamar.

Sang raja memasuki ruangan itu, dan bersiul. Kamar itu masih kosong melompong, hanya berisikan sebuah ranjang, meja, lemari pakaian, dan cermin.

"Maaf, aku tak sempat menyiapkan dekorasi untukmu… kemarin kan situasinya cukup kacau," Gudako menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Melihat Arthur diam saja, ia khawatir kalau-kalau telah menyinggung sang raja. "T-tapi, kamu bisa memesan dekorasi dan mebel untuk kamarmu di _workshop_ , kok! Mereka akan datang besok!"

Arthur menolehi sang Master dengan senyuman ramah. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Master, tak usah repot. Bisa mendapat tempat tidur saja, aku sudah berterima kasih. Dibandingkan situasiku selama berburu monster yang mengancam Camelot, ini sudah mewah sekali."

Gudako mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kamu tahu, Arthur, walaupun secara teknis kalian dua orang yg berbeda, tapi di sisi lain sifatmu dan Arturia benar-benar sama," kata Gudako. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Aku senang Arturia dan para Ksatria tidak menyambutmu berlebihan… bahkan, bisa menerimamu sebagai rekan dan pemimpin mereka. Aku yakin, keberadaanmu di sini akan semakin menguatkan hubungan seperjuangan Ksatria Meja Bundar."

"Terima kasih, Master," Arthur mengangguk sekali.

Dia berbalik menghadap Gudako, lalu memunculkan zirah tempurnya dan… berlutut.

Gudako langsung panik melihat itu. "E-eh? Berdirilah, Arthur! Rasanya tak pantas seorang raja sepertimu berlutut di hadapan penyihir biasa sepertiku!"

"Sebelum aku adalah raja, aku adalah ksatria dan seorang Servant. Karena itulah, biarkan aku menyatakan ini," Arthur meraih tangan kanan Gudako, dan mencium punggungnya, tepat di atas Command Spell. "Aku berikrar akan melindungimu, karena aku adalah Servant-mu, Saber."

ia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman ramah nan lembut khas seorang pangeran, membuat wajah Gudako memerah dahsyat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebelum Servant barunya itu menyadari, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"B-baiklah. Saber, mulai sekarang aku akan mengandalkanmu dan pedangmu. Mari kita lindungi umat manusia bersama-sama."

Arthur bangkit, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Gudako. Dia menatap mata sang Master dalam-dalam, membuat gadis itu tenggelam dalam iris hijaunya. "Sesuai keinginanmu, Master."

Meskipun tampak tenang, dalam hati Gudako berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku serasa jadi _heroine_ di _otome game_! Arthur, dia ini berbahaya!"

 **37\. Daddy Issues**

"Grrmm…"

Mordred, sembari merebahkan tubuh di atas meja, mengunyah sedotan dengan wajah malas. Makan siangnya nyaris tak tersentuh (tersisa kira-kira 10%), membuat Jekyll dan Frankenstein yang makan siang bersamanya khawatir.

"Uuuu…?" sang monster, yang mengenakan gaun _one piece_ putih simpel, menarik-narik lengan kemeja Jekyll. Sang dokter tak harus mengerti bahasa sederhana Fran untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang mau ia tanyakan.

"Oh, Mordred baik-baik saja kok. Hanya saja, dia sedang memikirkan seseorang."

GAK GAKKK.

Naik di atas kursinya, Mordred menarik-narik rambut Jekyll dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Aw, owowow, awww! Maaf, maaf!" si Ksatria Pengkhianat itu pun melepaskan genggaman besinya sambil mendengus kasar. Jekyll menjauhkan dirinya, lalu mencoba menata kembali rambutnya. "Ka-karena reaksimu begini, aku benar kan?"

BUAK!

Kali ini tangan Mordred menghantam kepalanya.

"Maaf lagi," Jekyll bergumam dari posisinya yang mencium meja. Tangannya menunjuk seorang lain di meja mereka. "Tapi, Fran khawatir padamu, Mordred."

"Uuu…" Fran mengangguk-angguk.

Ini menyentuh rasa iba Mordred. Ia pun menghampiri Fran dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa kok Fran, jangan terlalu memikirkannya!"

"Uu? Uuu…!"

" _Te-tentu saja, mana bisa Mordred yang hebat ini curhat ke teman-teman tentang masalah pribadi!"_ pikir sang Saber Merah.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa jengkel terus.

Sejak kejadian di Camelot, hubungannya dan para Ksatria Meja Bundar lain sudah lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya takkan ada lagi pertengkaran hebat yang berujung pada perkelahian kalau Mordred mampir ke Ruang Camelot. Dengan sang ayah, Arturia, juga begitu. Sang raja tak lagi mengasingkan Mordred, hanya saja ia tetap canggung dalam berurusan dengan anaknya. Akibatnya, hubungan mereka tetap saja renggang. Walaupun menurut Gudako itu sudah mendingan daripada dulu, sih.

" _Bu-bukannya aku nggak lagi membenci ayah, tapi aku hanya ingin nyuekin dia!"_ begitulah yang dipikirkan Mordred-sama ini.

Ya, setelah sekian lama di Chaldea, Mordred akhirnya merasa sungguh-sungguh nyaman. Bahkan ia berani menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumahnya. Bagi seorang Servant dengan sejarah kelam seperti Mordred, itu adalah pujian tertinggi.

Tapi semua berubah saat… pria itu datang.

"Mordred!"

Yang dipanggil meloncat dari kursinya karena kaget. Dengan gerakan leher kaku seperti robot, ia menoleh ke asal suara itu… dan melihatnya.

"… ah."

Pria yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya, muncul begitu saja. Dengan kaus lengan pendek merah dipadu celana hitam, Arthur tampak santai. Namun, wajahnya berlawanan dengan nuansa pakaiannya itu. "Kenapa kamu pakai baju seperti itu lagi?"

Memang sih, saat itu Mordred mengenakan pakaian favoritnya: _tube top_ dengan celana super pendek, yang tak ditutupi jaket karena ia sedang makan. Pakaian itu memamerkan kulitnya yang mulus dan proporsinya yang feminism, tapi siapapun yang mengomentari atau memprotes itu, memicu Clarent melayang ke wajah.

"Sudah kubilang, anak gadis sepertimu tak pantas pakai baju yang terlalu terbuka seperti itu!"

Seseorang yang berani seperti itu sangat jarang. Bahkan Arturia tak mau mengomentari gaya berpakaian anaknya yang nakal itu! Tapi, Arthur dengan entengnya…!

"A-aaah?!" Mordred mengerang kesal, "Apa urusanmu dengan bajuku?!"

"Banyak," jawab Arthur tegas.

"Guu…" Mordred sambil menunjukkan taringnya seperti anjing kecil yang terdesak _"Dasar, apa sih masalahnya?! Muncul begitu saja seenaknya dan ngaku-ngaku sebagai ayahku dari dimensi lain?!_ _Padahal aku nggak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayah! Soalnya, ayahku kan…"_

Terbayang wajah Arturia yang menyerbu makan siangnya dengan brutal selayaknya minum teh, lalu minta tambah dengan wajah super serius… walaupun ada sebulir nasi di pipinya.

" _Kadang-kadang bisa manis walaupun biasanya terlalu serius! Bu-bukannya aku mengakui kalau dia manis sih, itu pendapat orang-orang! Tapi, orang ini…"_ Mordred melayangkan pandangannya ke Arthur yang berjalan mendekat.

Kedua iris hijau seperti miliknya dan Arturia, rambut pirang keemasan, lalu kontur wajah yang macho sekaligus gagah itu…

" _Oi, tunggu dulu… semakin dilihat, dia ini pria tampan, kaaan?!"_

Benar, itu dia yang membuat Mordred-sama bingung selama ini!

Arthur ini, bisa-bisanya dia mengaku sebagai ayahnya, padahal dia dan Arturia begitu berbeda! Terutama, wajah mereka. Itulah mengapa setiap berpapasan dengannya, Mordred selalu bersembunyi… walaupun ia terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

" _Ini juga… yang membuatku bingung. Perasaanku ke ayahku yang wanita, Arturia… berbeda dengan ke ayahku yang pria…"_ tanpa terasa wajah Mordred terasa sedikit hangat. Ia pun berpaling dari Arthur… saat tiba-tiba wajah tampan itu ada di depannya.

"K-kyaaaaa!"

Clang.

Waktu terasa berhenti karena teriakan itu. Semua orang di cafeteria, pegawai Chaldea dan para Servant lain, menatap asal suara manis itu dengan wajah-wajah tak percaya.

" _Dia bilang 'kyaaa'?!"_ pikir mereka, kompak.

"… heh?" bahkan Arthur juga tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"A-ah…" sementara Mordred, wajahnya memerah tak karuan. "Bu-bukan, maksudku…"

"Apapun itu, ikutlah denganku," Arthur menganggap teriakan manis tadi tak pernah ada, dan dia memegang pundak Mordred untuk menyeretnya pergi. "Sudah lama aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"O-oi! Lepaskan aku!" Mordred mencoba melepaskan tangan sang ayah, tapi apa daya cengkeramannya terlalu kuat, walaupun tidak menyakitkan. Ayah yang pengertian… "Tu-tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?! Jekyll, Fran! Bantu aku!"

Kedua temannya itu saling memandang.

"Maaf, Mordred. Aku merasa tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang."

"U… uuu!" Fran malah melambaikan tangannya.

"Awas kaliaaaaaaaan!"

…..

Pada akhirnya, Mordred pasrah diseret-seret ayahnya. Kini, mereka berada di Salon de Marie, duduk semeja dan saling berhadapan. Sang ayah memesan set minum teh, dan Mordred segelas besar es krim soda. Sementara Arthur berbincang dengan _waitress_ hari itu, Mata Hari, Mordred menyesapi minumannya dengan wajah malas… dan berusaha tak menatap pria itu.

" _Dasar… dia menyeretku meninggalkan makan siang, dan sekarang malah mengabaikanku untuk ngobrol dengan cewek lain!?"_ menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan, wajahnya memerah. _"Bu-bukan! Aku mikir apaan sih?!"_

"Fufufu… apapun itu, selamat menikmati kencanmu hari ini, Mr. Arthur," dengan tawa kecil, Mata Hari pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"KENCAN?!" kepala Mordred terbanting ke atas meja, mengguncangkannya sehingga soda miliknya muncrat ke wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang merah, antara sakit dan malu. "Awww!"

"Whoa, kamu tak apa-apa?" Arthur bangkit dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Ng-nggak kok, wanita bodoh itu saja yang membuatku kaget!" kata Mordred. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di pipinya, dan mengusapnya dengan tangan. Basah dan lengket, itu pasti tumpahan soda dan es krim. "Uukh."

"Haaah. Kamu kenapa sih?" Arthur menyentuh wajah Mordred yang basah itu, membuat si gadis membeku karena _shock_ , lalu mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan. "Jadi anak perempuan itu yang elegan dong. Apalagi, karena kamu anak seorang raja, kamu bisa dibilang sebagai pangeran… ah maaf, putri."

"PUT-PUTRI?!" Mordred terhenyak dari lamunan karena harumnya sapu tangan sang ayah. Ia pun menampiknya, tapi Arthur sudah beralih kembali ke kursinya, meninggalkan sapu tangan itu. Ia memandanginya sejenak, dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Simpanlah itu dulu, wajahmu masih basah," kata Arthur sembari menuangkan tehnya.

"Um… terima kasih."

Kata mengejutkan itu membuat ekspresi sang ayah berubah. Kedua matanya melebar sejenak, lalu dia terkekeh senang.

"Ke-kenapa kau menertawaiku?!" Mordred naik ke atas kursi dan menudingnya.

"Oh, tidak,"Arthur mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia lalu memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku senang. Mordred di dunia ini, bisa mengucapkan terimakasih setulus itu, ya."

Melihat ekspresi melankolis sang ayah, rasa kesal Mordred hilang, dan ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya, masih dengan wajah bersemu.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelahnya. Arthur menikmati tehnya, sementara Mordred mengaduk-aduk sodanya dengan malas.

"Hei," tapi dasar Mordred, ia tak bisa diam untuk waktu lama. Mendengar panggilan tak yakin itu, Arthur meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Ayah - maksudku - Arturia di dunia ini tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Ksatria yang lain juga. Y-yah, sikap mereka padaku sudah mendingan sih, tapi… masih dalam, apa istilahnya, ranah profesional saja. Tapi, kau…"

Mordred terdiam kemudian, sepertinya kesulitan merangkai kata. Anak itu memang canggung.

"U-umm, kau berasal dari dunia lain, kan? Pastinya kau menerima perlakuan yang berbeda dengan ayah di dunia ini. Tapi, kau sendiri memperlakukanku lebih baik dari mereka."

Tapi, perkataannya itu sukses menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Arthur.

"Ah. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya," pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Benar katamu. Aku ini Raja Arthur, dan para ksatria memperlakukanku seperti Arturia. Mereka menganggapku sebagai rekan seperjuangan dan raja. Tapi… aku tetap merasa terasing. Mereka bukan Ksatria Meja Bundar-ku, kamu tahu?"

Mordred mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia merasa tenggelam di dalam lautan hijau, mata sang ayah. Kedua iris yang sama dengannya itu, kini tak memancarkan kebanggaan dan harga diri sebagai raja, melainkan… perasaan kesepian.

Mordred pernah (mencuri) dengar dari Arturia dan Merlin, bahwa Arthur ini telah mengelana dimensi selama entah berapa lama; terpisah dari semua orang yang dia kenal. Kebetulan saja dia bisa bertemu Gudako, yang menawarinya untuk tinggal sementara di Chaldea, beristirahat dari misinya selama ini.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu… aku juga bukan ksatria-mu, kan?" tanya Mordred kemudian.

"Itu benar. Tapi, kamu anakku. Ikatan darah lebih erat daripada ikatan pedang, kamu tahu?"

Arthur mengatakan itu dengan senyuman sedih, yang Mordred rasa tak pantas untuknya. Ia pun menundukkan kepala.

"… bagaimana… Mordred di duniamu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang lama terpendam.

Sejak mengetahui kalau Arthur ini berasal dari dunia lain, Mordred selalu ingin menanyakan itu. Dia ingin tahu, apakah nasib Mordred-nya dunia lain sama sepertinya, apakah dia sukses memberontak dan menjadi Raja Camelot, dan bagaimana perlakuan Arthur kepadanya?

Tapi, ia takut. Ia takut dan khawatir dengan nasib Mordred-nya dunia Arthur.

Seolah menyadari apa maksud pertanyaan gadis di depannya, sang ayah tersenyum lembut. Dia meraih kepala anak itu, dan Mordred membeku karenanya.

"Dia anak yang baik, dalam hatinya. Dia menginginkan apa yang seharusnya diberikan orangtua pada anaknya: perhatian, kasih sayang, dan pengakuan. Tapi aku mengabaikannya, karena dia hasil hubungan terlarang. Aku… terlalu perhatian pada reputasiku sebagai seorang raja di masa kritis, sehingga aku menolak mengakuinya sebagai anak dan pewaris takhta yang sah."

Mordred mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jadi… kamu senang melihatku, hanya karena Mordred di duniamu… lebih keras?"

Arthur menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku hanya merasa senang bisa mengakrabkan diri denganmu," jawabnya. "Selama ini, aku merasa bukan ayah yang baik. Aku membencimu hanya karena kamu lahir berkat ulah Morgan… dan kecerobohanku sendiri. Padahal seorang anak tak perlu menanggung dosa orangtuanya.

"Karena itulah, Mordred. Untuk menanggung semua kelalaianku padamu sebagai seorang ayah, izinkan sekarang aku menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu."

Kedua mata Mordred melebar dan mulai bergetar.

Tidak, tidak! Mordred-sama yang hebat ini tak mungkin menangis! Ia buru-buru menampik tangan sang ayah dan membalikkan badan untuk mengusap matanya.  
Sementara itu, jauh di latar belakang, Arturia yang menguntit mereka bersama Merlin sejak tadi, menitikkan sebulir air mata.

"Kamu… mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan, Arthur. Terima kasih."

"O Arturia, kamu tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa belum pantas… tapi, suatu hari nanti-"

"Sebagai ibu, kan?"

"… Merlin, kamu sebegitunya ingin mati?"

…..

"Karena itu, ayo, kita main!" Arthur bangkit dari kursinya, dan memegang tangan Mordred.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang, gadis itu mencoba protes. "E-eeh? Secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja dong! Waktu kita tak banyak, Remnant chapter 2 bisa terjadi kapan saja!"

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana…" wajah Mordred memerah lagi, dan ia memalingkan pandangannya, "Ayah?"

Entah apa wajah Arthur bisa lebih bercahaya lagi mendengar panggilan itu.

"Sudah kuduga, Mordred-nya dunia ini terlalu manis!" dia memeluknya, membuat wajah Mordred meledak dalam asap pink.

"A-ayah?! K-kau… terlalu dekat…" menyadari kontur badan kekar sang ayah yang hanya terpisah kaus, gadis itu merasa darah mengalir deras menuju hidungnya. "Ugh…"

…..

"… sepertinya aku harus menasihati Arthur tentang batas antara orangtua dan anak."

"Sudah kuduga, kamu lebih pantas sebagai ibu, Arturia."

 **\- to be continued -**


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm, pendek saja, karena mengejar waktu sebelum GUDAGUDA berakhir. Sori juga kalau ga lucu…

* * *

 **Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse** **Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order** **TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter XII**

* * *

 **38\. FGO: Civil War**

Hari itu, grup LINE pemain FGO kota Fuyuki ramai sekali. Soalnya, setelah sebulan yang menjemukan tanpa kegiatan (walaupun _gacha_ umpannya banyak), akhirnya DW mengadakan _event_ baru! Bertajuk GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin, kali ini para pemain harus memihak salah satu kubu: Klan Oda dan Shinsengumi. Kubu pemenang pertempuran antara kedua kubu itu, akan mendapatkan bonus poin yang menggiurkan. Tentu saja para pemain mulai saling membujuk untuk bergabung dengan kubu pilihan masing-masing.

"Hei kalian para anjing-maksudku, rekan-rekan sekalian! Shinsengumi menginginkan kalian untuk bergabung dalam pasukan!" koar Gilgamesh.

"Whoa, Gilgamesh memanggil kita rekan. Ogah banget," komentar Cu.

"Kalau kau tetap anjing, sih," balas Archer.

"Berani juga kau, _Shirou._ "

"Jangan seret-seret aku, Lancer," balas Shirou satunya, yang masih muda.

"Emiya-kun, kamu di tim mana?" tanya Rin.

"Aku jelas di tim Oda. Aku 'kan pemain F2P yang hina."

"Sama denganku, _jou-chan_ ," sambung Cu.

"Mari kita bantai si merah itu, Lancer."

"Ou, kita hancurkan wajah sombongnya!"

"Berani benar kalian menantang sang Raja Pahlawan ini…"

Keempat pria itu pun mulai berperang komentar dengan kata-kata yang semakin lama semakin frontal, sementara Rin hanya bisa tertawa-tawa kecil.

Ya, salah satu daya tarik event ini adalah kedua kubu itu sendiri. Klan Oda beranggotakan Nobunaga dan Chacha-chan (chan), keduanya Servant hadiah _event_ ; sementara kubu Shinsengumi beranggotakan Okita dan Hijikata, keduanya _limited_ Servant.

Para pemain dengan segera terkotak-kotak berdasarkan pengelompokan itu: para F2P player yang memilih klan Oda, dan para _whale_ yang memilih Shinsengumi.

Para _gaijin_ pun menyebut event ini sebagai… FGO: Civil War.

"Kalau begitu aku ke Shinsengumi," kata Archer.

"Archer! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku!?"

"Daripada bersama dua orang itu, mendingan sama _kinpika_."

"Siapa juga yg butuh pendapatmu, _faker_?"

"Selamat sore, rekan-rekan pemain semuanya," Saber, yang barusan _online_ di grup, menyapa mereka semua, sekaligus menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

Hanya dengan satu teks yang ia kirim, dasar, Charisma rank B!

"Saber, sayangku!"

"Tumben sekali grup kita ramai setelah sebulan hampa. Apakah yang terjadi di sini? Apakah FGO mengadakan event baru?" ia mengabaikan Gilgamesh, seperti biasa.

"Benar. Coba lihat ini," Shirou memberikan _link_ berita _event_ GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin. Semua orang di grup itu mungkin sudah tahu sebelumnya, tapi Saber termasuk yang kurang _update_ soal beginian.

"Terima kasih, Shirou."

Saber meluncur menuju _link_ itu dan segera membaca beritanya. Tak lama…

"SEMUA SABER HARUS MATI!"

"Dia di klan Oda, pastinya," komentar Lancer.

"Oh iya, di tim Shinsengumi kan ada Okita," komentar Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu ikut tim mana?"

"Tentu saja klan Oda, aku akan bergabung dengan _senpai_ dan _nee-san_!"

"Bagus! Dengan Sakura dan Saber yang keberuntungan _gacha_ -nya besar, kita pasti akan menang mudah, Emiya-kun!"

"Hmph. Bisakah keberuntunganmu mengalahkan Luck rank EX milikku?"

"Tentu saja bisa, _kinpika_! Kita semua akan menendangmu kembali ke Babylonia!"

"J-jadi, mari kita data dulu, siapa yang bergabung dengan siapa. Biar tidak salah _support_ ," Shirou mencoba menengahi sebelum Rin dan Gilgamesh perang komentar lagi. Sejak Babylonia, entah kenapa mereka jadi rival berat. Jangan-jangan kepribadian Ishtar juga masuk ke dalam Rin yang di sini?

Jadi, timnya seperti ini: Klan Oda beranggotakan Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, dan Lancer. Tim Shinsengumi beranggotakan Gilgamesh, Archer, dan orang-orang Einzbern: Illya, Leysritt, dan Sella.

"Oi! Kenapa tim sana berisikan kawanan _whale_?!" protes Lancer.

Siapapun tahu bahwa _whale_ terbesar di kota Fuyuki ini adalah Gilgamesh dan Illya! Gilgamesh, tak usah ditanya… dengan Luck EX dan Golden Rule A, perkara mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan Servant apapun yang dia inginkan (semuanya NP5!). Lalu, Illya juga, menggunakan harta warisan Einzbern sebagai bahan bakar _gacha_ -nya, yang juga ia bagikan untuk kedua _maid_ -nya itu. sebagai teman, barisan _support_ mereka amat membantu (dan menggiurkan), tapi sebagai lawan…

"Persiapkan diri kalian menerima penghakiman dari Sang Raja!" koar Gilgamesh.

"Hohoho. Sudah lama aku ingin menghajar _onii-chan_ dengan bantuan _onii-chan_ yang lain," komentar Illya.

"Tenang saja Illya, takkan kubiarkan poin mereka, terutama orang ini," Archer memberi _quote_ ke perkataan Shirou di atas, "Mendekati kita."

"… Archer, semakin hari kamu semakin _lolicon_ ya."

"Kamu salah, Tohsaka. Archer memang _lolicon_ sejak dulu."

"Dan ini warisan sifat dari siapa, hah?!"

"Hihihi. Aku tak pernah bosan melihat Emiya-kun berantem dengan Archer. Lucu."

"AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN SEMUA SABER SELAIN DIRIKU DAN ARTHUR!"

" _Senpai_ , apa Saber-san sudah minum obat?"

* * *

 **39\. NOBU!**

Alkisah, era Bakumatsu dikacaukan pasukan _chibi_ Nobu yang dipimpin Oda Nobunaga, yang mencoba mendirikan kembali klan Oda yang hancur. Shinsengumi yang dipimpin Hijikata tak kuasa menahannya (karena _chibi_ Nobu terlalu banyak, terlalu merepotkan, dan terlalu imut juga)… sampai akhirnya Chacha-chan (chan) memanggil Oda Nobunaga, Okita Souji, dan sang protagonis lewat _reyshift_.

Ternyata, Nobunaga yang memimpin para chibi Nobu itu Nobu palsu! Dia adalah Nobukatsu, adik laki-laki Nobunaga! Meskipun begitu, dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mengembalikan masa kejayaan klan Oda dan menarik sang kakak untuk bergabung dengannya. Sementara itu, Hijikata menyeret Okita ke Shinsengumi untuk mengalahkan klan Oda. Kubu mana yang akan kau pilih?

Singkatnya, ini _event_ konyol.

"Ne, kamu tahu, Archer?"

"Nobububu…"

"Dari semua event FGO…"

"Nobuuuah…"

"Aku paling nggak tega bermain GUDAGUDA."

"Nooobuuuu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Nohhbuuhhh…"

"Karena aku tak tega menghajar para chibi Nobu yang manis."

"Rin, kau tak bisa membohongiku dengan seringai sadis itu, saat kau menggunakan Ishtar untuk melenyapkan para _chibi_ Nobu dari muka bumi," Archer menghela napas.

"Diam, pengkhianat!" Rin menuding sang _butler_ , yang berani-beraninya bergabung dengan kubu Shinsengumi itu. "Lagian, Kenapa kau santai banget?! Lihatlah poin kubumu, kau sudah kalah, Archer!"

Benar saja, di layar _event_ , tampak tim Shinsengumi kalah skor sebesar 70:30, sungguh kekalahan yang telak. Kawanan _whale_ sebesar apapun takkan bisa mengalahkan amarah para F2P player yang bergerombol layaknya hiu-hiu yang kelaparan…

"Eh, santai saja," Archer mengangkat bahu, seolah itu bukan masalahnya. Dari awal dia bermain event ini dengan santai sih, hanya mengincar material di toko saja. Tim manapun yang menang, dia tak peduli karena toh semua pemain akan mendapat bonus poin. Sungguh pragmatis, sungguh… Archer. "Waktu _event_ masih panjang, aku yakin Illya dan _kinpika_ sedang membuat jus apel campur _quartz_ di sana."

Rin menekan layar ponselnya terlalu keras, Archer ragu apa benda itu takkan retak setelahnya. "Guuu… dasar kawanan _whale_ …"

"Lagipula, Rin, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau ini hanyalah _game_? Tidak bagus kalau terlalu serius. Apa PR-mu sudah selesai?"

"Gekh?!"

Sindiran Archer yang tepat sasaran, seperti biasa, membuat Rin terhenyak. Dia benar-benar lupa!

Ya, sebelum ia seorang penyihir, Rin adalah murid SMU. Tentu ia tak boleh mengabaikan urusan sekolahnya, karena ia menyandang nama murid teladan.

Apalagi, setelah membuat masalah dengan Taiga (ia memanggilnya "Tiger" saat berdebat dengannya), Rin dapat bonus PR bahasa Inggris banyak sekali, yang harus dikumpulkan Senin besok… atau pedang terkutuk tora-shinai akan membuatnya menyesal pernah bersekolah di Homurahara.

Dasar harimau gila… Rin sering berpikir kalau roh Jaguarman juga sudah merasuki guru itu…

"Di-diam! Apa pedulimu… kau bukan ibuku, Archer!" Rin keluar dari layar game FGO dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia menuding lagi _butler_ -nya itu, "Kita selesaikan pertempuran ini besok!"

"Tapi, Rin, mala mini pertempuran babak pertama sudah berakhir, lho. Dan besok aku akan membela klan Oda."

Mulut sang Master menganga, "D-dasar pengkhianat!"

"Hey, berkhianat itu sudah jadi nama tengah-"

Wajah sok Archer pun terbenam dalam bantal-bantal yg diperkuat dengan _reinforcement_.

* * *

 **40\. Katalis**

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam di kediaman Emiya. Rin memutuskan untuk menginap di sana demi menghindari Archer, yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Bukannya dia nggak menyebalkan sejak dulu sih, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tampak lebih lepas nyebelinnya.

Rin ingin menghukumnya, tapi bagaimana…?

"Selesai!" sembari memikirkan itu, Rin menorehkan huruf terakhir di buku PR-nya. Shirou, yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di depannnya, terhenyak.

"Whah-ha? Sudah?" tanya pria itu dengan suara ngantuk.

"Hehe. Rin-sama ini, jika sudah serius, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan!" Rin membuat tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya, sembari menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan.

"… kamu cuma nyontek jawabanku, kan?"

Bletak!

"Oke, aku sudah bangun," tinju dengan _reinforcement_ itu sangat ampuh untuk mengusir kantuk! Terimakasih, Tohsaka-sama!

"Siapa bilang aku nyontek?! Aku hanya mencari inspirasi jawaban PR-ku dari Taiga yang segunung!" kilah Rin, sembari memalingkan wajahnya yg memerah karena ketahuan.

Ya, selain menghindari Archer, Rin pergi ke Shirou untuk minta bantuannya mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris. Begini-begini, nilai bahasa Inggris Shirou bagus karena Taiga sering memberikan les privat. Itu, dan karena dia sedang merumuskan mantra Unlimited Blade Works yang baru, yang lebih keren dan dengan _grammar_ yang tepat.

Rin bangkit dan membereskan meja belajarnya. "Oke, setelah ini selesai, mari kita lanjutkan rencana yang waktu itu."

"Heh? Kamu serius soal itu?" tanya Shirou.

"Tentu saja! Jika teorinya terbukti, kita akan mengubah segalanya!"

…..

"Aku sudah lama ingin membuktikan ini," Rin menaikkan kacamata bacanya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

Di depannya tampak sebuah lingkaran pemanggilan Servant berukuran mini, dan… ponsel miliknya, yang menampakkan layar _summon_ dengan _quartz_.

Kegelapan menyelimuti kamar tamu itu... hanya cahaya kemerahan dari lingkaran sihir itu yang meneranginya, sekaligus menimbulkan bayangan menyeramkan di wajah Rin.

"Gulp…" Shirou menelan kopinya yang mulai dingin. Besok hari sekolah, tapi si setan merah ini memaksanya ikut begadang demi main FGO. Kadang dia merasa menyesal kenapa waktu itu mengenalkan Rin pada FGO… dia jauh lebih antusias dari Saber!

Tapi bagaimanapun, ini salahnya Archer karena dialah yang mengajari Rin, mulai dari cara menggunakan _smartphone_ sampai memberinya _tutorial_ bermain. Bertambah satu lagi alasan Shirou untuk membunuh pria itu…

"Emiya-kun, jangan melamun! Bukannya kamu yang kapan hari mencetuskan ini?!"

"Tohsaka… bisa tidak ritualnya kita lakukan malam Jumat saja? Besok aku harus piket di kelas," komentar Shirou dengan nada malas. Rin hanya perlu memelototinya dengan jari membentuk pistol, mengancam menembakkan _gandr_. "Oke. Aku sudah segar sekarang."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di lain hari! Kamu tahu, malam Senin adalah malam puncak kapasitas _mana_ -ku, waktu paling tepat untuk melakukan summon!"

"Maksudmu, _gacha_? Tohsaka, kau memperlakukan game ini lebih serius dari Perang Cawan Suci-"

"Jangan merusak suasana, Shirou!" Rin menghantam lantai dengan tinju, membuatnya retak. Padahal dia tamu.

"… aku diam saja, deh."

"Bagus, pemula sepertimu sebaiknya memang tidak mengganggu konsentrasi penyihir profesional," Rin mendengus. Ia menegakkan posisi duduk, dan mengangkat telunjuknya, masuk ke mode _info dump_. "Baik, sebelum kita mulai, mari kita ulang teorinya."

Dalam pemanggilan Servant untuk Perang Cawan Suci, kau memerlukan sebuah katalis. Ini penting agar kau mendapatkan Servant yang sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu. Katalis bisa berupa benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan masa hidup seorang pahlawan, seperti senjata, zirah perang, atau benda pribadi mereka; bisa juga benda yang pernah mereka buat, misalnya buku atau perkamen.

Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja tidak menyediakan katalis, karena Takhta Pahlawan-lah yang akan memilihkan Servant yang sesuai untukmu. Tapi, seorang Master yang baik tentu saja akan menyediakan katalis!

Dengan kata lain, Rin ingin mengaplikasikan teori itu untuk… _gacha_.

"Oke. Emiya-kun, apa kau ingat, kamu mendapatkan… grrr, Edmond Dantes dengan apa?"

"Um, kenapa kau menggeram? Waktu itu aku memanggilnya saat sedang membaca 'The Count of Monte Cristo' yang menjadi tugas resensi buku dari Taiga."

Rin memutar bola matanya. Shirou, yang keberuntungan _gacha_ -nya pas-pasan seperti itu, bisa saja mendapatkan seorang _limited_ Servant saat dia iseng! "Lalu, aku ingat Caster (Medea) mendapatkan Saber versi Lancer-"

"Yang putih atau yang hitam?"

"Memangnya kucing? Maksudku, Caster itu dapat dua-duanya… dengan menggunakan _figurine_ Saber. _Kinpika_ menggunakan 'Chain of Heaven' miliknya sebagai lingkaran sihir untuk mendapatkan Enkidu sampai NP5. Caster (Medea lagi) memaksa Assassin untuk memanggil Miyamoto Musashi. Lalu, Lancer menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan versi Alter-nya dan juga Medb…" Rin menghela napas, dan bangkit berdiri, "Dengan kata lain, mereka menggunakan katalis untuk mendapatkan Servant yang mereka inginkan! Sampai di sini pun, apa kamu masih tidak percaya?!"

"Aku berpikir kalau itu semua hanya kebetulan. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi RNG-sama kan? Buktinya, kamu gagal mendapatkan Tamamo meskipun meminjam tangannya Archer-"

"Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang ya sekarang!" Rin memukul-mukul ranjangnya. "DW sialan, meletakkan _rate-up_ Tamamo di hari Minggu sehingga _mana_ -ku tidak dalam kondisi maksimal! Dan katalisnya kurang bagus! Coba waktu itu aku menggunakan mayat rubah…"

"Uh, Tamamo akan mengutukmu kalau kamu menggunakan itu sebagai katalis."

"Apapun itu, aku ingin membuktikannya!" Rin kembali duduk dan memencet layar ponselnya, di mana _gacha_ saat ini, dengan Hijikata Toshizo sebagai _limited_ Servant, terpampang di layar. "Kita akan mencoba _memanggil_ orang ini dengan menggunakan katalis! Apa kamu siap, Emiya-kun?"

"Aku nggak tertarik sama Hijikata," Rin memelototi Shirou, dan pria itu menyerah. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan membuka layar _summon_.

Namun, tampak angka 0 besar di pojok kanan atasnya.

"Nol?! Ada orang miskin di sini!"

"Uh, jangan ingatkan aku soal kehancuranku saat White Day…" suara Shirou bergetar. Tentu saja, karena waktu itu dia menggunakan segenap sumber daya, semangat, jiwa, raga, dan 300 _quartz_ miliknya untuk memanggil Karna… dan gagal total. Servant dengan _rarity_ SR pun dia tidak dapat! Hasil _summon_ -nya hanyalah Cu, Cu (Prototype), Romulus, Deermud, dan Jaguarman… kesemuanya berakhir dalam api neraka, menjadi _mana prism_.

"Ukh, dan tiketmu juga hanya ada 1! Kamu niat nggak sih, membantuku?"

"Yang namanya mencoba, nggak usah banyak-banyak… aku masih trauma sama _gacha_ ," gerutu Shirou.

Bagaimanapun mengenaskannya situasi Shirou, pertunjukan harus berjalan terus. Rin merogoh tas bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisikan irisan benda-benda berwarna putih, lalu meletakkannya di dekat ponselnya di tengah lingkaran sihir.

"Oke, ini katalisku! _Takuan_ , makanan favorit Hijikata-sama di sejarah nyata!"

"Acar lobak…?" Shirou memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia terkekeh.

"A-ada apa?! Apa yang lucu dengan katalisku ini? Apa kamu punya ide yg lebih bagus?!"

"Kamu memang kurang gaul, Tohsaka," Shirou mengangkat bahunya. "Siapapun tahu kalau makanan favorit Hijikata adalah ini!"

Pria itu meraih kea rah belakangnya, dan menampakkan wujud sebuah botol berisikan sesuatu berwarna keputihan. Hal yang akrab di meja makan keluarga Emiya… sebotol mayo.

"Mayones?! Apa hubungannya dengan Hijikata-sama?!"

"Hmph, kamu tidak mengerti," Shirou berkomentar dengan sok. Dia meraih kertas kosong, dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran pemanggilan dengan mayones di sana. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, antara jijik dan penasaran.

…..

"Servant, Hijikata Toshizou. Siap maju!"

"KENAPA KAU BISA DAPAT?! Ada apa dengan mayones itu?!" Rin mengguncang-guncang badan Shirou dengan amat kencang, tapi itu tak menghilangkan senyuman super sok di wajahnya.

Hanya dengan 1 tiket, Shirou berhasil menembus kemungkinan 1% dan mendapatkan seorang SSR Servant! Bandingkan dengan Tohsaka yang menggunakan summon 30 quartz dan hanya mendapatkan _mana prism_ akibat membakar semua yang ia dapat…

Keberuntungan Shirou memang parah, tapi di saat-saat tertentu dia bisa super beruntung. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan _deus ex machina_?

"Hmph, kamu nggak tahu apa-apa, Tohsaka. Sebenarnya Hijikata itu… penggila mayones!"

"Itu Toshirou kan? Bukan Toshizou?!"

"Sama-sama 'Toshi' kan?"

* * *

 **\- to be continued? -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nasuverse Play FGO**

 **Nasuverse** **Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Grand Order** **TYPE-MOON and DelightWorks**

 **Chapter XIII**

* * *

 **41\. War of the Nobu**

Sore itu, udara di markas Shinsengumi terasa amat berat.

Atas perintah Hijikata, para _chibi_ Shinsenobu pun memotongnya sebagai kudapan dan menghidangkannya kepada para tamu. Ini karena suplai tentara mereka dirampok… dan itu terjadi setelah pasukan mereka dipukul mundur _chibi_ Nobu. Kekalahan beruntun, sungguh memalukan!

"Penyambutan yang sungguh nggak _golden_ ," gumam Kintoki.

"Ini memberi makna lain dari ungkapan 'makan angin'," komentar Gudako sembari menyingkirkan… benda itu. "Mengabaikan perampokan itu, memangnya Shinsengumi semiskin ini? Bukannya pemasukan _gacha_ kalian (dari Okita) besar ya?"

"Benar! Tapi Hijikata-san menghabiskan semuanya untuk _takuan_ dan mayones!" komentar Okita, kesal. Kecanduan sang Wakil Komandan terhadap _takuan_ saja sudah menghabiskan anggaran makanan pasukan… apalagi setelah dia merasakan nikmatnya mayones!

"Whoa, karakter orang ini jadi tidak jelas… inikah pengaruh modernitas pada sejarah umat manusia? Menjijikkan," komentar Zhuge Liang. Dua batang rokok menyembul di mulutnya, tanda dia sedang serius berpikir untuk membalikkan situasi perang ini. Atau mungkin hanya dia yang serius sementara para pemimpin pasukan lain sedang uring-uringan.

Situasi _singularity_ ini memang cukup aneh. Tersesat di era Bakumatsu, Gudako dan kawan-kawan bertemu dengan Oda Nobukatsu dan Hijikata Toshizo yang tengah berperang. Nobunaga dan Okita, dua sahabat itu dipaksa ikut dalam peperangan.

Demi harga diri klan, kata Nobukatsu.

Demi keamanan era, kata Hijikata.

Nobunaga dan Okita pun harus bertempur… namun, di hari kedua, Nobukatsu malah mengkhianati sang kakak dan merebut komando pasukan klan Oda darinya; sehingga ia harus mengungsi ke markas Shinsengumi. Gudako, yang awalnya netral dan ingin menonton saja (akhir-akhir ini situasi Chaldea membosankan), akhirnya memihak kubu Hijikata.

"Adik keparat itu! Berani-beraninya dia menendang aku dari kediaman klan…" geram Nobunaga. Tanpa mengenakan topi dan jubah yang mengintimidasi itu, ia nampak seperti gadis remaja biasa (yang marah).

"Hm. Mengabaikan perselisihan antara kita di hari pertama, aku setuju denganmu. Aku paling benci pengkhianat sepertinya," sambung Hijikata. "Takkan kumaafkan."

"Bahkan dia juga menyandera Chacha-dono. Sungguh kurang ajar," sambung Okita.

Kedua pemimpin kubu yang kemarin bertarung sengit itu, kini telah beraliansi. Tujuan mereka sama: menghabisi Nobukatsu. Sesi _brainstorming_ strategi sudah dimulai sejak pagi tadi, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan cara untuk bisa menembus pertahanan musuh, sebuah _Reality Marble_ yang dikontrol Demon Pillar, Andras.

Tiba-tiba…

Terdengar langkah-langkah kecil berderap di lorong ruangan dengan efek suara seperti sepatu bayi. Kenapa Hijikata memilih mereka menjadi penyusup dengan suara seribut itu, tak ada yang tahu. Sepertinya dia lemah sama yang manis-manis juga?

"Ada apa, Shinsenobu?" tanpa menoleh, Hijikata bertanya demikian.

"Nobubububu!"

"Hmm. Hmm, lalu?"

"Nobuah nobu!"

"Benar. Di sana…"

"NOBU!"

"… mereka ngomong apa?" tanya Zhuge Liang kepada sang Master.

"Bahasa Nobu. Hanya Nobunaga, Okita, dan Hijikata yang menguasainya di sini…"

"Hmph. Beri aku waktu sehari, aku juga bisa menguasainya," Zhuge Liang tampak tertantang. Tentu saja, sebagai ahli strategi, mempelajari bahasa asing sangatlah penting!

"Boleh saja… tapi apa kamu mau kosakatamu hanya terbatas pada 'Nobu'?" penawaran ini membuat sang Caster terdiam. Dia tak mau merusak image-nya sebagai karakter serius.

"Ada celah, katamu?!" Hijikata bangkit dengan penuh semangat, mengagetkan semua orang.

Nobunaga mendengus, antara kesal dan senang. "Bisa membuat celah di _Reality Marble_ … sepayah apakah adik sialan itu…"

"Um, menurutku suasana ini terlalu aneh," Okita mengangkat tangannya. "Pertahanan mereka bisa semudah ini dibobol Shinsenobu… pasti ada yang salah! Kupikir ini jebakan!"

"Kau meremehkan Shinsenobu _milikku_?!" teriak Hijikata.

"Nggak, nggak. Adik idiot itu mana mungkin memikirkan strategi serumit ini," kata Nobunaga.

Kedua mata Okita langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar penolakan itu.

Hijikata mengabaikan anak buahnya, dan mengambil mantel serta _katana_ -nya, siap tempur. "Bangkitlah, rekan-rekan seperjuangan Shinsengumi-ku-"

"Aku bukan Shinsengumi!" protes Nobunaga.

Hijikata mengabaikannya juga. Saat ini _Mad Enhancement_ -nya sudah aktif, "Saatnya kita balas menyerang Oda Nobukatsu! Musnahkan dia dari peradaban!"

"NOBUUUH!"

"Musnahkan dari peradaban, katamu… kau kan bukan Goetia," komentar Zhuge Liang.

"Wah, di luar dugaan mereka bisa ada gunanya juga selain pemanis," kata Gudako, sembari meremas-remas pipi Shinsenobu di dekatnya, gemas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Master?" Okita menudingnya. "Tentu saja mereka berguna!"

* * *

 **41\. Shin Nobu Musou**

Mereka pun sampai di depan benteng emas Zipang, _Reality Marble_ milik si monyet (Hideyoshi) yang entah kenapa bisa diwujudkan Chacha, dan kini melindungi markas pasukan Oda. Benteng itu menjulang angkuh di atas kepala pasukan penyerang, yang tengah bergumul dengan pasukan klan.

Tapi mereka terlalu tangguh untuk para _chibi_ itu. Korban _chibi_ Nobu terus bergelimpangan di tangan-tangan marah Nobunaga, Hijikata, dan Okita. Gudako dan timnya hanya bisa menyaksikan kebrutalan di depan mereka dengan meneteskan keringat dingin. Kecuali Shuten yang menjadikannya pemandangan minum sake.

Sampai saat ini, sepertinya peperangan berlangsung dengan amat timpang. Bagaimana tidak, kubu Shinsengumi digawangi para Servant sedangkan kubu Oda hanya mengandalkan para _chibi_ Nobu… yang hanya menang imut saja.

Tentu saja, baru saja Gudako berpikir demikian-

"Rho Aias!"

Muncullah sebuah perisai berbentuk kelopak bunga melindungi pasukan Oda yang keteteran. Teknik yang samasekali tidak macho ini… jelas adalah ulah-

"Bersiaplah, Master. Sepertinya bukan kamu saja yang meminjam kekuatan Servant," kata Waver sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Dari dalam debu dan asap pertempuran, berkibaslah angin kencang yang memudarkannya. Di sana tampak sosok tiga orang Servant… yang tak asing lagi bagi Gudako dan yang lain. Mereka adalah seorang pria kekar berjubah merah, pria macho dengan pakaian ketat serba biru, dan seorang penyihir yang melayang-layang-

Singkatnya, sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana Jepang kuno.

"Emimura Sanada," pria kekar itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Wajah tampannya tertutup… topeng dengan simbol keluarga Sanada. Untuk memperjelas kedudukannya, sebuah trisula tergenggam di tangannya.

"Masamune Gae Bolg," yang ini mengenakan penutup mata dan topi samurai bertanduk bulan sabit. Anehnya, dia bersikeras menggunakan tombak…?

"Nama kalian seperti es campur," dan yang ini langsung menyindir penyamaran parah kedua rekannya itu. "Protes! Mereka bukan rekanku! Aku tak mau dikelompokkan dengan dua idiot ini!"

"Diam, nenek!"

Guratan otot menyembul di dahi si penyihir, tapi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri. Salah apa ia sampai harus ikut dalam _event_ konyol ini?! "D-dan terakhir aku, Medea-hime."

"Ngapain kalian di sini?!" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Gudako, sementara anggota timnya kompak menepuk dahi. Kecuali Shuten yang masih minum-minum, tentunya.

Emimura menyilangkan lengannya, dengan senyum amat sok, "Seorang Pembela Kebenaran takkan mengabaikan permintaan tolong orang yang tertindas (Nobukatsu), bukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berantem," jawab Cu. Dia lalu menyenggol Medea, memancingnya untuk berbicara. Tapi penyihir itu diam saja, tak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresinya yang tertutup kerudung. Mungkin ia hanya malu.

"Uhm, Medea?" Gudako mengangkat tangannya, dan si penyihir memelototinya dari balik kerudung. "Soal menjaga gerbang, kenapa tidak menyuruh penjaga gerbang profesional (Kojirou) saja?"

"Apa boleh buat kan?! Si bocah Oda menyeretku dengan _reyshift_ begitu saja! Katanya aku takkan bisa kembali sampai berhasil mengalahkan kalian!" teriak Medea, menggunakan sihir untuk meningkatkan volume suaranya. Semua orang di sana menutup telinga.

"Caster, bukannya kamu pergi dengan sukarela begitu tahu ada duo Heroine X di sini?" komentar Emiya… maksudku, Emimura.

"Diam, _Shirou_! Bocah sialan itu menggunakan dua gadis manis, imut, dan tak bersalah untuk menjebakku!"

Sementara ketiga penjaga gerbang itu berdebat sengit, Gudako menggunakan kontak mata untuk mengatur strategi. Mereka tak punya waktu untuk menonton Opera van Fuyuki itu! Para anggota timnya mengangguk setuju, dan berpencar…

Saat itulah Cu menyadarinya. Dia melemparkan Gae Bolg ke arah Zhuge Liang. Profesor V mengerem, dan tombak monster laut itu melesat beberapa cm dari hidungnya, meledakkan tanah yang dia pijak.

"Naluri hewanmu masih tetap tajam," gumam sang ahli strategi. Dalam hati dia mengumpat layaknya _gentleman_ British sejati, " _Bloody f**king hell_!"

Lancer melompat ke arah Gae Bolg untuk mengambilnya. "Pujian yang berkelas sekali, Prof."

Zhuge Liang mengibaskan _scarf_ -nya, memberi perintah. "Tidak mungkin menghindar. Master, kita harus bertarung!"

"Apa boleh buat!" Gudako mengangkat tangan berhiaskan Command Spell-nya yang menyala-nyala karena penuh _mana_. "Aku izinkan kalian bertarung! Para Servant, kalahkan musuh-"

Belum selesai perintah Gudako, Emimura dan Masamune segera mengepung Zhuge Liang yang memang berdiri terpisah akibat menghindar tadi.

"Inti semua formasi Master adalah orang ini," komentar Emimura, Kanshou dan Bakuya menarget leher sang Caster. Zhuge Liang bisa dibilang Servant yang terpenting bagi Gudako, kombinasi sihir pendukung dan strateginya telah membawa mereka dalam ribuan kemenangan! "Maaf, Waver. Tidurlah dulu."

Tapi, Waver hanya tersenyum.

TRAAAANGG!

Ketiga senjata tajam itu gagal menemui target utama mereka, dan suara logam beradu menggema di medan perang. Emimura dan Masamune segera melepaskan senjata mereka sebelum sebuah katana mengayun dan menghancurkan tanah tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Miyamoto!" teriak Emimura. Tentu saja; di tengah antusiasme mereka menghabisi Servant yang paling merepotkan di tim Gudako, mereka melupakan sang ahli pedang yang menggunakan _Mystic Eye_ -nya untuk memprediksi gerakan musuh.

"Master, kawan-kawan. Serahkan mereka padaku," kata Musashi. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga mereka tak bisa membaca ekspresinya… namun, ia terdengar marah.

"T-tapi, Musashi-chan, musuhmu tiga orang! Kamu memang kuat, tapi mana mungkin-"

"MASTER!" sang samurai berteriak kencang, menggetarkan udara diam di sekitarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat amat marah itu, dan menuding para lawan dengan sebilah _katana_ , "Seorang Servant harus berdiri tegar menghadapi kekacauan dunia!"

Kalimat itu menyentak Gudako. Benar juga. Ini adalah sebuah _singularity_. Jika mereka tidak segera membereskannya, sejarah dan umat manusia akan-

"Ya… dunia sudah kacau. Kupikir kalian Yukimura-sama dan Date-sama! Kalian menghancurkan khayalan seorang gadis!" teriak Musashi. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena kekecewaan mendalam. "Kembalikan samurai _bishonen_ -kuuuuuu!"

"Itu masalahmu?!" teriak Emimura dan Cu.

Sementara Gudako dan yang lain terjungkal berjamaah.

"Aaah! Rugi aku masuk mode serius tadi!" teriak Gudako sembari melambai-lambaikan tinjunya, kesal. Tapi, Musashi tak bergeming, ia kini seorang fans yang idol favoritnya dijelekkan. Sang Master mendesah, lalu menoleh kepada Zhuge Liang yang masih berada di belakang Musashi. Mustahil membiarkannya bertarung sendiri melawan 3 Servant. "Prof! Tolong bantu Musashi-chan, ya!"

"Apa boleh buat," sang ahli strategi mengusap lehernya. Dia pun memunculkan senjatanya, sebuah kipas bulu merak untuk merapalkan mantra penguat pertahanan.

"Kalian… takkan kumaafkan! Bermain-main dengan perasaan seorang samurai wanita … bahkan aku punya batas kesabaran!" Musashi menghunus _katana_ keduanya. Samar-samar di belakangnya muncul wujud Asura bertangan enam.

Saat Emimura dan Cu terpaku melihat sosok itu, Gudako memanfaatkannya untuk berlari menjauh. Tapi, mereka tidak mempedulikan kelompok itu, karena ada musuh yang lebih menyeramkan di hadapan.

"Musuhnya Saber… oi Archer, awas kalau kau menghambatku," kata Cu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Awas saja kalau kau tewas sekali Brave Chain, Lancer," balas Emimura.

"Kalian lupa ya, kalau aku juga ada di sini?" gumam Medea.

* * *

 **42\. Masked Rider Nobu**

"… Lancer mati!"

"Kau bukan manusia!"

Terdengar teriakan samar dari belakang mereka. Gudako tersenyum kecut dan meneruskan perjalanan. Percuma khawatir, sepertinya Musashi dan Waver akan baik-baik saja.

Ia justru harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Anggota timnya berkurang dan Waver yang bisa dibilang anggota tim terpenting juga sudah ia tinggal di belakang. Ia berharap agar musuh yang akan mereka dihadapi tidak terlalu brutal…

Sampai sebuah kilatan petir raksasa menyambar area di depan mereka, dan meledakkannya. Padahal, ini langitnya cerah! Apa yang terjadi-

" _HOLY… SH*T_ ," Kintoki terperanjat.

Dari dalam ledakan petir itu, muncullah sesosok wanita tinggi semampai. Kostum samurai serba ungunya tak kuasa menyembunyikan lekukan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Rambut violet gelapnya tergelung panjang, menyentuh lantai.

Ia adalah Minamoto no Yorimitsu, boss alias kelemahan terbesar Kintoki (setelah pakaian seksi dan Shuten). Sang mama seksi tersenyum dan menyapa dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, anak-anakku tersayang."

"Nasibku nggak hanya buruk saat _gacha_ , sialan!" umpat Gudako. Tanpa Waver, tapi mereka harus menghadapi Berserker yang terkenal dengan kekuatan serangan teramat dahsyat ini?! Hanya ada Mash yang bisa ia andalkan soal pertahanan, yang lain hanya tahu soal menyerang!

Melihat sang musuh bebuyutan, Shuten meloncat turun dari pundak Kintoki, menghilangkan cawan sakenya. Ia menatap wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan angkuh.

"Ah, _mou_. Sapi ini merusak suasana minumku," katanya tajam.

Tapi, Raikou mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju arah Kintoki, yang hanya bisa mundur perlahan dengan ekspresi takut yang hampir tak pernah mampir di wajahnya itu.

"Kintoki, sayang, apa yang ibu katakan soal bermain malam-malam?"

"Hah?! Ini baru jam 12 malam! Ada misi baru yang terbuka!" kilah sang Berserker.

"Sayangku, tidak bagus tidur terlalu malam… kamu kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan…"

Kintoki mengibaskan lengannya, antara malu dan kesal, "A-aku sudah cukup tumbuh! Lihat, aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Sapi ini benar, _danna_ ," tiba-tiba Shuten berkomentar. Anehnya lagi, ia setuju dengan sang musuh bebuyutan! "Kamu masih belum cukup besar... terutama bagian bawahmu."

"Hei tanduk! Kenapa kamu malah mendukung Raikou-sama?! Dan apa maksudmu dengan bagian bawah?!"

"Sebagai… ehem, orang yang _terpenting_ buatmu, aku punya kewajiban untuk mengecek pertumbuhanmu kan, sayang," Shuten menyunggingkan senyuman taringnya.

Whoa, whoa… Gudako dan anggota tim lainnya perlahan menjauhkan diri dari sang Berserker.

"Tunggu, _boss_! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti memandang kriminal?! Perlu kuberi tahu ya, si _oni_ ini, hanya penampilannya saja yang seperti anak kecil! Dia sudah berusia ratusan tahun!"

"Tapi, kamu bilang lebih suka wujudku yang kecil seperti ini?" Shuten memiringkan kepalanya.

Gudako dan anggota tim lain menjauh lagi dari sang Berserker.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kintoki-san juga pernah bilang kalau hal kesukaannya adalah anak-anak," Mash berceletuk.

Gudako menatap Berserker favoritnya itu dengan wajah jijik. "Eeugh… nggak kusangka banget, kamu ini _lolicon_ … pantas sukanya main sama Jack dan Alice…"

"M-Master, ini salah paham! Jangan samakan aku dengan Gilles si mata ikan!" Kintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya, panik. Tapi pembelaannya itu tak dipedulikan sang Master yang semakin menjauh. Kintoki hanya bisa menggeram kesal ke arah Shuten. "Grr, Shuten! Ini semua salahmu, sampai boss menganggapku punya kelainan!"

"Aaah? Memang apa salahnya menyukai anak kecil? Aku juga suka mereka… dagingnya lembut dan manis…" Shuten menjilat bibirnya, pemandangan seksi yang juga menyeramkan.

Kintoki menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangannya, "Lupakan. Sepertinya kita memang nggak akan pernah bisa nyambung. Lagian, kau punya wujud dewasa kan? Kenapa nggak pakai itu saja?! Kau juga lebih kuat dalam wujud itu!?"

Benar juga. _Oni_ tingkat tinggi seperti Shuten tentu bisa mengubah wujudnya sesuka hati! Seperti halnya Tamamo yang memilih wujud _miko_ seksi berkuping rubah, semestinya Shuten juga punya wujud lain! Kenapa ia suka banget dengan sosok _loli_ itu?

"Wujud dewasa, katamu?" Raikou akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tersenyum dan menyilangkan lengannya… di bawah _sepasang_ _harta warisan Minamoto_ miliknya. "Aku tak yakin bagianmu yang _ini_ bisa jadi dewasa."

Kintoki dan orang-orang lain di sana hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan perang itu. Mereka ingat, Shuten pernah menggunakan wujud dewasanya sejenak setelah didesak Gudako. Ia jadi bertambah tinggi dan rambutnya memanjang… tapi bagian dada tetap rata. Bagi Shuten yang selalu bangga atas tubuhnya yang langsing (dan rata), tantangan seperti itu sudah melewati batas!

Senyum ramah Shuten hilang, digantikan geraman bertaring yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk. Ia bangkit dan memunculkan pedang raksasanya. Sesosok makhluk besar berwarna pelangi dengan tanduk muncul di belakangnya…

" _Danna_ , ayo kita perah sapi itu sampai kering."

"Seram, dia benar-benar berubah jadi oni!" teriak Mash.

"Aku juga bisa begitu," komentar Hijikata sembari memegangi dagunya.

" _Oni_ dan Raja Iblis… lebih kuat mana ya?" kata Nobunaga.

"Ini bukan saatnya bertanding aura _oni_!" protes Okita.

" _Sh*t_ , wujud asli Shuten yang nggak _golden_ itu keluar," Kintoki hanya bisa mendesah. Dia memunculkan Golden Eater. "Apa boleh buat, akan kutemani kau mengamuk sampai puas, Shuten!"

Sang _oni_ tak menjawab. Tatapan dan aura membunuhnya hanya ditujukan kepada sang musuh bebuyutan di depannya. Namun, Raikou tak kehilangan senyumnya meskipun menghadapi ancaman itu.

"Ara ara. Kalau nak Kintoki tidak mau tidur dan maunya main sama _oni_ terkutuk itu, terpaksa ibu bertindak tegas," Raikou mengeluarkan… sebuah topeng dari sela-sela ruang penyimpanan Victoria Secret (dada) miliknya, dan mengenakannya di dahi. Itu adalah sebuah topeng _hannya_ , topeng _oni_!

"Jika kalian memaksa, bahkan aku yang sabar ini pun bisa berubah menjadi _oni_!"

BAMMM!

Mana dalam wujud petir keunguan menyambar-nyambar dari tubuh sang Berserker. Kedua matanya pun memancarkan cahaya kemerahan, _Mad Enhancement_ -nya diaktifkan. Inilah Minamoto no Yorimitsu, sang Pembantai Misteri, dalam sosok terkuatnya!

"Kepalamu milikku, Shuten-douji."

"Kau hendak melawan bencana alam, nona Minamoto."

Seringai di wajah Kintoki entah mengapa menjadi lebih lebar. Dia teringat pada petualangannya berburu _oni_ dengan sang _boss_. "Whoa, kalian langsung menggunakan wujud terkuat! Apa boleh buat, aku juga harus menggunakan _ultimate form_ milikku!"

Kintoki mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang… dan muncullah sebuah sabuk di sana. Dia memencet sebuah tombol di atas _buckle_ , membuatnya menderu bagaikan mesin motor yang baru dinyalakan. Dia lalu mengacungkan tangan kirinya secara diagonal, dan berteriak:

"Gorgeous Golden Rider… HENSHIN!"

"Rider Form!" sabuknya menjawab.

BLAAAM!

Dengan ledakan mana elemen listrik yang tak kalah dari Raikou, muncullah ia, sang pembela kebenaran! Badannya berselimutkan zirah berbentuk jaket kulit hitam. Rambutnya liar, tersisir ke belakang. Sebuah _brass knuckle_ besar tergenggam di kedua tangannya berkilat-kilat penuh energi.

"Complete!" sabuk itu berbicara lagi.

Kintoki saling menghantamkan knuckle itu, membuat percikan listrik kuning menyambar-nyambar.

"Golden Rider, _sanjou_!"

"Sudah selesai main-mainnya, nak?" kata Raikou.

"Sayangku, kalau aku boleh jujur… itu payah banget," lanjut Shuten.

"Sialan kau, Gorgom!" teriak Kintoki.

…..

"Aaah. Anggota pasukan kita berkurang lagi," komentar Gudako sembari berlari menjauh dari ledakan-ledakan petir dan uap sake di belakang mereka. Kini hanya tinggal 4 Servant yang bersamanya: Mash, Nobunaga, Okita, dan Hijikata. Apalagi, ia juga meninggalkan Kintoki sang penyerang utama. Jika selanjutnya muncul musuh sekuat Raikou, akan sangat gawat!

Ia pun menghubungi da Vinci di markas Chaldea.

"Ada apa, Ritsuka-chan?" tanya sang penemu.

"Bisakah aku memanggil seorang Servant lagi? Karena berbagai hal, Musashi dan Waver, juga Kinbro dan Shuten, terpencar-pencar!" pintanya.

Da Vinci mengangguk, mengiyakannya dengan mudah. Wajah Gudako tampak sumringah; ia sudah tahu siapa yang dibutuhkannya. Dengan menyentuh Command Spell di punggung tangannya, ia memanggil-

"Merlin, datanglah!"

Bwush!

Command Spell bekerja secara ajaib, melewati halangan ruang dan waktu untuk menyeret Servant yang dipanggil sang Master menuju medan perang. Sosoknya perlahan mewujud dari debu-debu spiritual, menampakkan seorang pria berambut putih keunguan panjang.

Sang Penyihir Bunga, Merlin... yang mengenakan piyama. Pastinya Gudako memanggilnya saat ia sedang asyik bermain internet.

"Hoe?" kata bijak pertamanya setelah berhadapan dengan sang Master.

"Yosh. Selamat datang, Merlin!" sapa sang Master sembari membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Namun, di balik sikap NEET-nya itu, Merlin adalah salah satu Servant terpenting di Chaldea – tak terhitung berapa kali dia menyelamatkan bokong Gudako dan kawan-kawan dengan sihir-sihirnya yang _imbalance_.

Sang penyihir menatap sang Master dengan mata mengantuk, lalu menggaruk kepala, gagal paham kenapa dipanggil ke sana.

"Master, tak cukupkah support dari Mr. Waver? Aku sedang sibuk meng- _update_ Magi*Mari, nih."

" _Blog_ -mu hanya dibaca Dr. Roman, kan? Nggak usah banyak alasan!"

* * *

 **43\. Majin vs Majin**

Akhirnya, Gudako pun berhadapan dengan sang biang kerok Singularity ini: Oda Nobukatsu beserta seekor (?) Demon Pillar Andras, yang menjadikan Chacha sebagai intinya.

"Huahahahaha! Akhirnya kalian datang juga, para pemberontak!" Nobukatsu berkacak pinggang sombong sembari memamerkan tawa jahat warisan klan Oda turun-temurun.

Nobunaga menatap adiknya itu dengan sepasang mata yang menyala-nyala karena amarah. Puluhan rifle melayang-layang di sekitar wanita itu, sepertinya ia sudah mengaktifkan teknik _Tenka Fubu_ miliknya.

"Adik… menyerahlah sekarang sebelum hukumanmu kuperparah," geramnya.

"G-ghii!" kepercayaan diri Nobukatsu hilang begitu saja melihat amukan sang kakak yang amat ditakutinya itu. Dia berjalan mundur, keringatnya mengucur deras seperti ketumpahan ember berisi air. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh tubuh raksasa Andras yang berkilau-kilau menyeramkan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan berani bersumpah, semua mata Andras menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Bodoh! Kenapa wanita itu masih membuatmu gentar?! Tidakkah kau mempercayai kekuatanku, wahai Oda Nobukatsu?!" teriak Andras, menenangkan sekaligus memiliki otoritas.

Si adik menelan ludah, dan kembali menatap para penantang dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat.

"Ka-kakakku tersayang! Kenapa… kenapa kamu tidak bergabung denganku?! Dengan kekuatan Andras dan kastil Zipang, klan Oda bisa kembali menguasai Jepang! Dan kali ini, kita akan mendirikan kerajaan abadi yang takkan lekang oleh waktu!"

Tentu saja hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menceritakan rencana jahatnya. Nobunaga mendesah. Bahkan menjadi seorang villain pun si Nobukatsu ini masih amatir!

"BODOH!" teriaknya kencang. Tak bisa dipercaya, dari tubuh semungil itu bisa keluar suara yang menggelegar. Nobunaga mencabut katana dari sarungnya, dan menancapkannya ke tanah. Ia menatap sang adik dengan tegas. "Klan Oda sudah tamat sejak Honnoji. Kau sudah mati lama sebelum kejadian itu, sementara aku mengalaminya langsung. Panasnya api yang membakar kulit, perihnya hati karena kehilangan semua teman yang kupercayai, tajamnya pedang Mitsuhide yang menusuk dadaku… aku masih ingat itu semua seperti baru kemarin saja.

"Namun! Aku tak pernah menyesalinya! Klan Oda kita kalah dalam peperangan karena kesalahan dan kesombonganku. Aku menerimanya. Aku mengakuinya! Tapi… kamu. Kamu terbebas dari segala rasa malu dan beban karena menanggung kehancuran klan. Kenapa kamu justru membelenggu dirimu sendiri dengan semua tanggung jawab itu?!"

Benar. Seorang Raja Iblis takkan memiliki kerajaan yang damai tentram atau memiliki reputasi yang membanggakan; itu sudah merupakan hukum alam. Namanya juga Raja Iblis. Tapi Nobunaga tidak peduli akan semua itu. Ia menjadi Servant dengan memanggul gelar "Raja Iblis dari Surga Keenam", dengan bangga.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Iblis?! Jika manusia mengingatnya demikian, maka terjadilah! Sang Raja Iblis akan terus hidup dalam sejarah dan ingatan mereka!

"Obaa-sama…" Chacha bergumam dari penjaranya.

Gudako dan kawan-kawan bertepuk tangan kagum. Namun sang Master berkomentar, "Whoa, itu dalam sekali. Dan kupikir kamu hanya karakter _gag_ …"

"Jangan salah sangka. Keikenchi-san bisa juga menulis cerita serius," sambung Okita.

"Eeeei! Kenapa kalian merusak suasana?!" Nobunaga menodong sang Master dengan _rifle_ -nya.

Sementara yang di sana berantem soal _tone_ cerita kali ini, Nobukatsu hanya bisa menggeram marah. Kedua tangannya tergenggam begitu erat sampai-sampai darah mengotori sarung tangan putihnya. Pergolakan emosi itu juga dirasakan Andras; sang Demon Pillar merasa kekuatannya semakin bertambah besar. Aura emas memancar deras darinya, menghisap hawa kehidupan Chacha di dalamnya. Wanita malang itu bahkan tak sanggup lagi berteriak…

"Ja-jadi… apa jawabanmu, kakak?!" tanya Nobukatsu kemudian.

Teriakan penuh amarah sang adik menghentikan pertengkaran konyol Nobunaga. Wajah seriusnya kembali, dan ia menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Aku menolak! Kita tak perlu membangkitkan klan. Klan Oda takkan hilang, kita akan abadi sebagai kenangan dan warisan untuk masa depan!"

Ya. Petualangan singkatnya di era Bakumatsu ini kembali mengingatkan Nobunaga akan tekadnya di penghujung hayat dulu. Ia merasa harus berterima kasih kepada semua yang menyeretnya ke sini, sih. Termasuk Nobukatsu. Tapi, yah… setelah ia selesai menghukumnya.

Mendengar itu, sang adik kembali meneteskan air mata. Dia memang anak yang cengeng, walaupun kini sudah mendapatkan kekuatan Demon Pillar.

Andras pun bertanya, "Apa maumu, Nobukatsu Oda?"

"Serang, serang serang serang! Hancurkan anjing-anjing Shinsengumi yang meracuni pikiran kakak, Andras! Seraaaaaang!"

…..

"Situasi terdesak ini… sudah lama sekali tak kualami sejak Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk serius saat Nero Colosseum…" Gudako menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Terpencarnya Waver dan Kintoki, dua anggota terpentingnya itu ternyata berakibat amat fatal.

Amukan Nobukatsu memperkuat Andras berkali-kali lipat, dan dia pun sukses memporak-porandakan tim. Apalagi, dia mendapat bocoran strategi dari EMIYA yang sering bertarung bersama Gudako, sehingga tahu siapa Servant yang harus dihabisi dulu.

Baru saja pertarungan dimulai, Merlin tumbang tertimpa puluhan tentakel. Dengan tewasnya Merlin, Gudako hanya bisa mengandalkan Mash untuk pertahanan… sehingga Hijikata yang main YOLO menyusul keTakhta Pahlawan. Kini, hanya tersisa Mash (sekarat), Nobunaga, dan Okita. Kedua orang yang belakangan itu tak terlalu berguna karena lawannya Demon Pillar yang memiliki pertahanan lebih terhadap _Knight_ _class_ …

"Wa-hahahaha! Lihat kan, kakak?! Ternyata tante kuat banget!" Nobukatsu berlagak dirinya sudah menang. Dia menepuk-nepuk badan raksasa Andras.

"Walaupun tantemu ada di dalamku, jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku ini laki-laki!" protes sang Pillar.

"Eeeeh? Memangnya Demon Pillar punya jenis kelamin?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Tentu saja! Namanya saja 'pilar'!" komentar Merlin dari alam baka. Lebih tepatnya, dia kini menyaksikan pertarungan lewat _communicator_ di Chaldea.

"Simpan guyonan mesum itu, hei orang yang mati duluan!" Gudako membentaknya.

"Aku hanya menghindari serangan tentakel, Master. Ini kan _fic_ dengan _rate_ T…"

Sang Master menepuk dahinya. Di saat situasi gawat seperti ini pun, para Servant masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda… apa mereka tidak sadar betapa krusialnya _singularity_ ini?!

"Hmph. Kau benar, Master. Situasi ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja," Nobunaga bangkit dan membersihkan jubahnya yang terkena jelaga. Gudako menolehinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena akhirnya ada yang menganggapnya serius. "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini kalau tetap kalah, meskipun sudah berikrar keren-keren tadi?!"

"Dasar karakter _gag_! Kembalikan kekagumanku!"

Nobunaga mengacuhkan sang Master, dan membalikkan badan, jubahnya berkibar-kibar. Ia lalu menghampiri Okita, yang tengah bersandar pada katana, mulutnya berlumuran darah karena TBC-nya kambuh.

Dengan wajah lembut yang tak pernah terlihat darinya, Nobunaga menjulurkan tangannya.

"Bangkitlah, Souji."

Okita menerimanya, dan bangkit perlahan. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, yang pasti bukan karena kepayahan, "No-nobunaga-sama, wajahmu itu… apa kita akan melakukan itu?"

"Apa boleh buat kan! Situasi sekarang amat buruk! Ayo, Souji, kita tunjukkan hasil latihan kita!"

Nobunaga memegang dagu Okita, dan mendekatkan wajahnya…

Dan tanah di sekitar menumbuhkan bunga lili putih.

Gudako berusaha menahan darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya berkat adegan tak pantas buat _fic rate_ T di depannya itu. Merlin bersiul kagum.

"A?! E? I? O? U?!" da Vinci, yang ikut menonton pertarungan itu bersama Merlin, hanya bisa mengeja huruf vokal.

"Ini sih bukan _Garden of Avalon_ lagi, tapi _Garden of Lillies_!" komentar Merlin, menggebu-gebu, "Lebih cocok buat NP diriku yang versi wanita!"

"Yang benar?!" teriak Nobukatsu. "Kakak, ternyata kamu… dengan musuh kita…!"

"Tante itu masih doyan daun muda?" komentar Andras.

Kedua orang yang bersatu itu memancarkan cahaya kemerahan, dan meledak. Lalu, muncullah kobaran api di sekitarnya… Reality Marble, " _Dai-roku Ten Maou_ " milik Nobunaga telah diaktifkan. Kobaran api itu berubah warna menjadi hitam, lalu membentuk sebuah pilar yang melingkupi kedua orang itu.

BAMM!

Setelah mencapai langit, pilar api itu terurai, dan tampaklah sesosok manusia di dalamnya. Ia berkulit gelap dengan rambut putih yang kontras, berpakaian zirah serba hitam dari atas ke bawah. Sebuah _katana_ dan _rifle_ tergenggam di masing-masing tangannya.

Wajahnya mirip Okita, tapi ekspresinya bengis seperti Nobunaga…

"Hmph. Hasil latihan selama 300 hari, terbayar sudah."

"…"

"… he?"

Hanya itu yang muncul dari mulut semua orang di medan pertempuran. Otak mereka tak mampu memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Penggabungan… Servant?! Apa-apaan-?!

Wanita itu tampak senang menjadi objek yang membuat semua orang kebingungan. Ia menyeringai, dan mengibaskan rambut putihnya.

"Aku adalah Majin Saber, datang untuk mengakhiri Type-Moon!" teriaknya.

"Kamu memanggil _villain_ yang lebih buruk, Master!" teriak da Vinci.

"Eh, ini kan _fic_ yang nggak serius. Aman lah," Gudako mengangkat bahunya, santai.

"Sungguh Master yang tak bertanggung jawab!"

Sementara itu…

"Oi, kenapa nama kita jadi Saber?! Mana bagian namaku?"

" _Majin_ itu bukan? Kamu kan _Maou_ , Raja Iblis."

"Tapi tetap saja aku nggak terima kelasku jadi Saber! Saber sudah terlalu banyak! Para pemain butuh SSR Archer yang mumpuni, tahu!"

Karena suara mereka juga gabungan Nobunaga dan Okita, Majin Saber jadi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian meremehkanku!" teriak Nobukatsu. "Andras, musuh kita hanya dia! Habisi!"

Sang Demon Pillar pun menyerbu dengan puluhan tentakel raksasa. Namun, Majin mengibaskan katana-nya, dan memotong semuanya dalam sekali serang!

"Wha-?!"

"Hmph. Jangan samakan aku dengan Servant SSR lain. Aku ini Servant *6!" koar Majin Saber.

"Umm, rata-rata dari *4 dan *5 itu *4.5…" komentar Mash.

"Jangan samakan ilmu matematika dunia modern dengan Jepang kuno!"

Meskipun serangannya ditangkal semudah itu dan dia dicincang, Andras tidak gentar. "Kau hanya menggertak!" dia berteriak marah. Semua mata di tubuhnya menyala, dia siap melancarkan jurus terkuat!

Majin Saber menolehinya, dan tersenyum dingin. Dalam sekejap puluhan _katana_ dan _rifle_ muncul, melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya memancarkan aura merah.

" _Mumyou_ …!"

Ia melangkahkan kaki. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali… dan wujudnya muncul begitu saja di depan Nobukatsu dan Andras, lengkap dengan senjata-senjata itu.

" _Sandan Uchi_!"

Ah… Nobukatsu bisa melihatnya. Sungai Sanzu…

* * *

 **44\. End of Nobu**

Akhirnya, kedamaian di era Bakumatsu berhasil dipulihkan. Kini, tim Gudako tengah berada di kastil klan Oda, menanti _reyshift_ dan kembalinya sejarah pada alur semula. Nobunaga dan Chacha mengadakan pesta ucapan terimakasih atas bantuan mereka, tapi semua orang hanya bisa terkapar di atas tatami…

"Entah kenapa _event_ ini membuatku amat lelah," kata Gudako.

"Benar…" komentar Musashi, Kintoki, dan Waver kompak.

"Aku sih, masih belum puas… kapan lagi, bisa menghajar sapi itu dengan _danna_ tersayang?" komentar Shuten, yang duduk dengan santainya di selangkangan Kintoki, sembari menuangkan sake ke cawannya. Posisi yang sangat riskan, seperti biasa darinya.

"Ukh, aku bahkan nggak punya tenaga untuk menyingkirkan dia…" komentar Kintoki.

Sementara itu, Okita dan Hijikata sedang minum teh sembari membicarakan apa saja yang telah terjadi (banyak). Sejak awal, sang ahli pedang Shinsengumi itu sebenarnya juga ingin merekrut bosnya ke Chaldea, tapi pria itu selalu menghindarinya. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang jelek akibat peperangan dengan klan Oda. Kini, saat mereka sudah menang, Okita hendak merekrutnya lagi.

"Hijikata-san…" panggil Okita tanpa menoleh. "Kamu tak mau ikut kami?"

Sang bos meletakkan cangkir tehnya, mendengar pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya itu. Dia mendesah.

"Souji-kun. Sudah kubilang kan, aku harus memimpin Shinsengumi yang tersisa."

"Tapi, _singularity_ ini akan hilang dan sejarah akan kembali ke alurnya. Itu berarti, Hijikata-san dan Shinsengumi yang di sini juga akan menghilang!"

"Begitukah?" wakil komandan tersenyum tipis. "Taka pa. Meskipun semua akan menghilang, asal aku masih ada di sini," dia menolehi Okita, yang kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, "Selama kamu masih mengingatku di sini…"

Hijikata mengatakan itu sambil memegang dada Okita.

"… ah, maaf."

PLAKK.

"Ya, maksudku, selama kamu masih menyimpan ingatan tentang aku di hatimu, Shinsengumi takkan hilang!"

Kesan serius dan haru itu hilang karena ada bekas telapak tangan di pipi Hijikata.

"Souji-!" Nobunaga tiba-tiba muncul sambil berlari. Tapi, begitu melihat Okita yang menutupi dadanya dengan wajah merah, ekspresinya berubah. Muncullah puluhan _rifle_ di sekitarnya. "Kenapa kau mengundang amarah Raja Iblis di saat dia sedang senang, Serigala Mibu?!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenanglah, Oda Nobunaga. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak memandang Souji-kun seperti itu, hubungan kami sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Profesional," Hijikata mengangkat kedua tangan. "Seleraku lebih kepada Miyamoto-dono. _Niten ichi_ -nya itu… luar biasa," katanya sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Hijikata-san parah!"

Saat mereka bergumul seperti itu, Gudako akhirnya mendapat kabar dari da Vinci bahwa _reyshift_ sudah siap dan _singularity_ ini akan hilang dalam beberapa menit. Ia pun menyuruh para Servant-nya bersiap, sementara ia sendiri menghampiri trio itu.

Melihat Okita yang menimpa Hijikata sambil berusaha melayangkan tamparan, dan Nobunaga yang membidik kepala sang wakil ketua Shinsengumi, ia hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

"Um… aku tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi bisakah kalian mendengarkan aku sejenak?" katanya sang Master.

Mereka bertiga pun saling melepaskan diri, sementara Nobunaga menarik Okita ke sisinya, posesif.

"Uhm, Hijikata-san, mungkin kamu sudah tahu dari Okita-san kalau _singularity_ ini akan segera hilang. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku ingin tetap…" Hijikata menolehi Okita, yang tampak amat kecewa. "Ah, apa-apaan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kamu melihatku seperti itu kan."

Dia menggaruk kepalanya, dan bangkit menghadap Gudako.

"Aku merasa terhormat kamu undang untuk bertarung demi umat manusia… tapi, maaf. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini."

"Hijikata-san…!" suara Okita bergetar.

"Umat manusia… itu terlalu tinggi buatku. Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan sendiri akhir dari _singularity_ ini, dunia di mana Shinsengumi bisa bertahan sampai pertarungan terakhir," dia membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Fujimaru Ritsuka dan Chaldea."

Gudako menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah… aku juga tak bisa memaksamu menanggung beban seberat 'umat manusia'. Bagaimana denganmu, Okita-san?"

Sang ahli pedang melepaskan diri dari Nobunaga, dan berlari mendapatkan wakil ketua kesayangannya itu. Ia memeluknya erat, dan kali ini membiarkan sifat gadisnya mengambil alih.

"Meskipun singkat, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Hijikata-san," Okita mengangkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata. "Dan, selamat tinggal."

Hijikata menepuk kepala bawahannya itu, menunjukkan ekspresi kalem yang jarang mampir di wajah kerasnya. "Selamat tinggal, Souji-kun," dia menatap Nobunaga yang menyilangkan lengannya, "Oda-dono, jagalah dia baik-baik. Dia anak buah kesayanganku."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa aku?!"

Hijikata tersenyum dan melepaskan Okita dengan lembut.

"Teruslah bertambah kuat, Souji-kun. Kini, tinggal kamu seorang yang mengibarkan bendera dan seragam Shinsengumi."

"Un!" Okita mengangguk sembari mengusap air matanya.

* * *

 **\- to be continued? -**


End file.
